


Mr Stark and Me - starker fic 18+ (Part 1 of My Love and Me)

by a starker slut (louielouie)



Series: My Love and Me (3 Parts) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Complete, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter, Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Peter Parker, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louielouie/pseuds/a%20starker%20slut
Summary: [This is an AU and nobody has to die, therefore it is not cannon-compatible but sue me I don't want Tony to die]Peter is a lab technician at Stark Industries, of which Tony Stark is the CEO, the two men collide and soon form a relationship that nobody saw coming.The first part of a 3-book series, Mr Stark and Me explores the beginning of Tony and Peter's relationship.Or, Tony takes Peter as his submissive and Peter causes Tony to be soft, and hard and frustrated... and then hard again...Where will this lead them?-A Tony x Peter fic.Will include swearing and will include heavy, kinky smut so 18+ readers only.BDSM relationship warning [Dominant Tony x Submissive Peter]Starker fic, Peter is 19 in this, and Tony is 45[AKA Tony looks like he did in iron man 2 but its set in like Avengers: Civil War time ish; and Peter looks how he does in Far From Home]Don't like it... don't read it. Don't attack me for what I want to write. I'll block you if you do.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, dominant / submissive - Relationship
Series: My Love and Me (3 Parts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754989
Comments: 92
Kudos: 351





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idfk im crying

So this is the author here, I'm Louie. 

Just read this and be mindful. 

I've had some shitty comments in my first book about how I'm a disgusting person for liking Tony and Peter even though they're more like a father/son and therefore how I ship Tony/Peter is nasty and whatever. I never mean to offend people with the stuff I'm writing and so this was really hurtful to hear. If you have feedback, be respectful to me - don't be rude and just outwardly try to offend me. 

Most of the time you guys leave lovely comments on my chapters and I love reading your kind words. It's just that the mean words always stay with me longer. So I'm not going to change commenting on this fic to be disabled, because I have hope that everyone will be kind. But as soon as I hear anything bad I'm turning comment modification on. I don't think that it's right that I should feel like I have to explain myself, and I should just be able to write my stuff because I want to, without fear of judgement or bad comments.

I upload when/where I can and with work that I want to put up, not because I feel forced to because there are readers who expect chapters. I want to upload content I am happy with, and not stuff that I feel pressured to do in a certain way. 

I'm putting this as the first chapter to make sure that people are aware that writers are human, we are (or I am at least) very sensitive people... I don't want any of you to feel called out because if you're here you're probably a fan of Tony/Peter and are willing to give me a shot, so thank you!

Anyway, I love ya, stay safe... love, Louie

I hope you enjoy the book!


	2. the first meeting

Tony POV 

Tony walked around the lab, all the workers were stiff backed and so tense that it came off them in waves. 

Tony adored this feeling of power. He found it as addicting as any drug, if not more. He watched as the lab technicians held their breath as he got a closer look at their new project, increasing the power that the arc reactor can create by making it more efficient. Then he felt the tensions in the room hit the ceiling as one of them coughed loudly, with a tone of boredom. The absentminded cough that one does when someone has been droning on about something for too long. A cue for someone to hurry up. 

Tony swivelled on his heels and found the guilty party, a mid twenties black man with a hipster beard and Tony-Stark-like sunglasses on. Tony smiled sweetly at him, “you okay? Or do you want me to get you some water?”. The man apologised with a tone that implied that he couldn’t give a shit about his boss’ opinion. “Out.” Stark ordered. The man shrugged, leant over and grabbed a backpack and a file off a desk and waltzed out.

“The fuck?” he whispered to himself. The other lab technicians were watching him. “This is decent. I’ll send you” he paused and made eye contact with the manager, “my feedback notes”. With that Tony left the lab, only noticing out of the corner of his eye, a young lab assistant staring at him. He paused before he reached the door and turned, staring back at the lab assistant. 

The lab assistant stared back for a second before turning away and getting on with a task nonchalantly, not seeming to care that The Mr Tony Stark was staring at him. Tony was shocked, he would have to remind these people who’s boss. He turned and faced the rest of the room, all of the other workers still had half their attention facing Tony, and they all noticed he hadn’t left yet. He cleared his throat and they all, including the cute lab assistant, turned and paid him their full attention. “Pay rise for the person who can create the best phone-compatible sized arc reactor within two weeks. Pay only a few hours a day on the big one. This new project is more important. Anyone’s who's just shit or doesn’t work gets fired.” with that Tony left the room, hearing a huge crash just after the doors closed. He rolled his eyes, he loved how much power he had. 

The power rush gave him a funny energy that was often converted into sexual frustration, and often after a large board meeting with a dozen people willing to suck his dick to not get fired gave him a hard on. Let alone going into the lab, they were all so awestruck that he often wondered what would happen if he asked them to strip. Would they? He smiled to himself and slammed the elevator button, making it go to the top, where his office was. 

The tension from the lab had manifested itself in his own body, and the agitation of the cocky lab assistant had him fuming, he had thought of the test project to try and create a competition that would weed out the shit employees from the good ones. Either the cocky lab assistant showed his worth, or Tony gets to fire him, even if his model was decent, just not the best.  
Tony thought it would only be fair if he himself tried to design some models, and so he told Jarvis to remind him about it in a couple days. For now though, he told Jarvis to close and lock all the doors and to close the blinds. And then for Jarvis to fuck off. 

And then he tried to sleep. 

When Tony Stark tried to sleep it was like trying to swim from the North Pole to the South Pole. Impossible. 

He simply lay there and thought about things instead, very rarely actually falling unconscious, he simply rested for a while before more meetings came and ruined his mood. Tony hated people, and he hated having to manage people. The stress of it all wasn’t equal to the rewards, not the feeling of power, or the ability to sit back and relax for 30 minutes. Because even when he felt the power, he knew it could disappear, and even when he sat and relaxed, his ADHD riddled brain was still going at 500 MPH. 

And other people didn’t seem to appreciate that, they thought he was either an asshole or a god. Those who thought he was an ass didn’t tend to stay in his employment for very long, since they usually pissed off Tony and so he usually fired them. Which is why Tony was confused, why did he let that lab assistant get away with his behaviour?

Tony had control issues, ever since his time in that cave, he’s craved control over everything. That’s why his relationship with Pepper failed, she was too independent. And Tony figured out that he was bisexual with a heavy prefrence for men (like 99.9%), and that he simply didn’t find Pepper ‘sexy’ enough to do anything with her. Not that that was a bad thing… just, she needed it - and he couldn’t keep up. He had some self-healing to do. She was now very content with her wife, Natasha, and they were off representing the Stark industries company somewhere in Europe. 

Anyway, Tony had dabbled in BDSM before, and owned a membership in a club that helped create a safe space for BDSM to be performed. He had been trained, but had never had a loyal submissive before, nor had he wanted to. There had been Steve, a large muscled submissive, but he was too bratty and too loud for Tony. Tony had watched him be paired with a kind Dom, Bucky and the pair had been inseparable ever since. Tony even reckoned that Bucky had collared Steve, and thus they were officially a Dom/Sub couple. Tony was jealous, he wanted someone to rely on and someone to always be there for him. He didn’t have that however, due to his anger issues and his foul tolerance for an attitude. He needed someone that was extremely well behaved and extremely loyal to him. But every sub he seemed to be paired with was a brat or was just there for the sex, and not for the emotional stuff, which was what Tony was hoping to get out of it. 

He also was known to be very rich, and so many people that had pretended to ‘fall for him’ often started asking for things, like a car or house. As soon as they did Tony cut it off. He wasn’t that desperate. 

Anyway, back to the lab assistant. Tony had a strong urge to go back downstairs and grab him, and punish him for being rude. He thought about shoving him onto his desk and whipping him with his belt, or just firing him, or sucking him off so hard that he saw stars. That last one wouldn’t have been a punishment, but it would have been fun either way. 

Tony glanced down and saw a tent in his jeans, oops. Tony smiled and closed his eyes, he imagined the lab assistant’s face if he walked back into the lab and grabbed him by his jacket. He imagined the scared eyes and a possible whine from the imaginary scenario. He felt pressure on his swelling cock and he imagined shoving the lab assistant onto his knees and ordering him to suck him off. He smiled at that idea. He undid his zip and allowed his cock to swell to its full size, it was still held down by his boxers, but it wasn’t as constraigned as before. 

He imagined the lab assistant choking on his cock, and Tony just ramming his cock further into his throat, watching him suffer. Tony imagined the man moaning around his cock loudly, ignoring everyone around them. Tony had still been imagining this in the lab, with all the other workers watching them. He imagined cumming down the man’s throat and then ordering the man to strip and Tony imagined the creamy skin, the toned body and the lack of body hair. Tony remembered the man’s face and winced. Was he even legally of age? Tony opened his eyes and called for Jarvis. 

“Oi Jarvis. Show me all the lab assistants” Jarvis did so and Tony quickly swiped through them until ‘Peter Parker’ appeared. He was 19 ‘phew’ and was a new-ish employee. He was impressively clever and had entered MIT two years early and had completed the degree in 2 and ½ years. He had then been employed by Stark Industries since then. 

Tony zoomed in on his face and appreciated the natural beauty of the man, he was stunning. He felt his cock throb at the thought of being alone in a room with this man. He got Jarvis to quickly find any other photos of the man, and was disappointed to find nothing. Nothing. Like. Nothing. No social media, no facebook or instagram, not even a twitter account. Huh? Tony was so confused, how was this man not a model or something, or at least a regular 19 year old who was addicted to the internet. 

Jarvis spoke tentatively, “sir I scanned your body, and I know that you’re interested in this Peter Parker” Jarvis trailed off, waiting for confirmation from Tony, “yes Jarvis?” Tony prompted. 

“Well we have a live feed of our lab, and he’s in there… if you want to see?” Tony nodded and then hummed in confirmation, “please Jarvis”. The screen was suddenly filled with the lab that Tony was so familiar with, and in the centre of the screen was Peter. He was drawing some sketches of his phone-arc-reactor presumably. Tony enjoyed the view but even for him that felt weird. He told Jarvis to fuck off and leave him alone. He continued to think about the man, now more comfortable knowing he was legal, and yeah he was young but Tony didn’t give a shit. 

Tony finally slipped his fist into his underwear and wrapped his hand around his painfully hard cock. He rubbed himself off within seconds, having been too high strung from his imagination earlier. Tony breathed in deeply and felt himself sink into the sofa more, where he had been laying the whole time. 

After a second he pulled Jarvis back to the room, he got up the live camera feed and went to his attached restroom, cleaned himself up and re-entered the office. He spoke to Jarvis. “The phone on his desk, is that one of ours?” Jarvis replied, “yes sir? If I can have a moment, I can try to access his number. It's in my records somewhere”. Tony nodded and smiled, he loved his AI assistant. He knew exactly what Tony was thinking. 

“His number is currently being inputted into your own phone sir”, Tony smiled and grabbed his phone, seeing that there was an unknown number in his contacts, he messaged it. [Mr P Parker, come to floor 18, Mr T Stark will see you in his office now. The elevator code is 690420]. Tony smiled and told Jarvis to change the code for the elevator until Peter had come into the office. Tony watched as Peter’s phone notified him, and he saw Peter gulp before excusing himself to his boss, he smiled and then ran to the restroom, checking himself in the mirror. He noticed his fly was undone and zipped it quickly. Jarvis had started a countdown and was down to 8 already. ‘7, 6,’

“Jarvis shut it.” Tony ordered, he then gave the cue for all the windows and doors to be opened, the blinds drew up and the office door opened to reveal the lab assistant, flushed and fidgeting. 

“Come in Mr Parker” Tony smiled, lounging on the edge of his desk.


	3. the chat on the balcony

Peter’s POV

Peter’s hand’s shook as he watched Mr Stark face him, he stared back until he remembered that he was supposed to be making a point. He then turned around and started fiddling with whatever item he could grab first, which happened to be a pen. He lent over and started writing his name on the page. 

He turned again as he heard Mr Stark start to speak again. “Pay rise for the person who can create the best phone-compatible sized arc reactor within two weeks. Pay only a few hours a day on the big one. This new project is more important. Anyone’s who's just shit or doesn’t work gets fired.” with that Mr Stark left the room, and a lab technician on the other side of the room dropped his ring binder onto the floor in shock. Peter and the other lab assistants/technicians all stared at the door where Mr Stark had just left from, and then slowly got back to work. Mr Lee, the manager spoke up “everyday, starting tomorrow, from 2PM until 4:30PM we will research and improve the arc reactor here, and all your other shift time should be dedicated to your own projects. Now get to work.”. 

A chorus of “yes sir” was heard and Peter grabbed his sketch pad and began working on a phone design he was capable of creating. If he wanted to show the arc reactor in use, he should have a phone that functions too. He drew out some basic shapes, and how he would lay out the motherboard, where the arc reactor would go and all the other complex details that a phone needs, such as a sim card and camera. 

Happy with his design, Peter looked closer at the arc reactor, he had allocated 2 cm wide and 1 cm depth for the circular power source to fit. He began measuring the arc reactor that was in front of him, the huge 3 metre wide, and 1.5 metres tall one. He then calculated that it was a fairly easy ratio to size down to. And therefore the sizing down of all the parts, ON PAPER, should be easy. And it was, but Peter knew that this was going to be fiddly work, and in real life was going to be very difficult. Peter began sketching in more detail all the parts of the arc reactor that was important. And given the size of the phone-compatible one that Peter had designed, he guessed that it wouldn’t need “PING”. 

His phone notified him of an important text, he read it quickly so that Mr Lee wouldn’t see, and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. [Mr P Parker, come to floor 18, Mr T Stark will see you in his office now. The elevator code is 690420]. Peter put his phone in his pocket and left the lab quietly, he was confused, scared and a little anxious. 

Confused as to why Mr Stark had requested him to come up to his office, scared as to if he was about to get fired, and anxious because it was dawning on him that his actions earlier were about to reap some consequences. 

He reached the elevator and pressed for level 18, a male voice spoke “code?” and Peter recited the numbers from memory, they made him giggle a little at the immaturity. And he took in a shuddering breath to calm his nerves. The doors slid open and as soon as he was opposite the door that read “genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” and under in tiny letters “Mr Tony Stark”. Peter looked through the doorway and saw Mr Stark in the middle of the office, casually leaning against the huge glass desk. 

Peter shuffled in and Mr Stark ordered the door to close, and it did. Peter remembered that ‘Jarvis’, Mr Stark’s AI system was probably embedded into the walls around him. It was impressive, and Peter wanted Mr Stark to reveal more about Jarvis, but he never did.

Peter looked into Mr Stark’s eyes and almost dropped his gaze to the floor, but after a rude eyebrow raise and smirk from Mr Stark, Peter held his ground to at least test the ego of one of the cockiest men in America. Peter watched as Mr Stark walked closer, still holding his challenge, and offered him his hand, “Tony”. 

Peter blinked and swore internally. Shaking his boss’ hand he replied, “Peter”, he realised a fraction of a second later that Mr Stark had wanted him to be on first name basis with him. “What can I do for you Mr Stark?”, Peter asked, ignoring the man’s first name. Mr Stark smiled and moved back to his desk, leaning on it casually. Peter moved forwards and tilted his head, his question unanswered. 

“Come with me”, Mr Stark demands, and he takes Peter through a door he hadn’t noticed before. It led to a balcony that Mr Stark was now walking to the edge of. There was a glass barrier/fence thing and Mr Stark lent against it. “You mind?” he asked, waving a packet of cigarettes gently. 

Peter shook his head and smiled slightly, this was weirdly intimate. Mr Stark offered one to Peter once he had a cigarette dangling from his lip. Peter denied, he didn’t want his first cigarette to be now. He didn’t want to choke and embarrass himself. Equally Peter wondered if he was embarrassing himself by not smoking. “I can hear the cogs turning, Pete, you okay?” Mr Stark asked tentatively, a puff of smoke leaving his lips as he spoke. 

The smell hit Peter like a freight train, the smoke entered his nose and he breathed in tentatively. It wasn’t a bad smell, he was just cautious to not choke. Peter nodded and smiled at Tony, “mhm” he replied. He walked up to Tony and Tony handed him a cigarette, Peter put it in his mouth and Tony helped him to light it. While they did their faces got too close for Peter and so as he took a shallow inhale he took a few steps back. He felt the smoke enter his mouth and travel down into his lungs, the smell sat on his tongue and he breathed out. 

Tony - Mr Stark (‘when did I start to call him Tony?’) smiled and walked away from Peter, “so what are your ideas for the phone project?”. Peter looked at Mr Stark’s face and took a deeper breath in and smiled back at Mr Stark “if I told you I’d have to kill you sir”. Tony smiled at that and exhaled a large cloud of smoke “funny” he smiled. 

\- 

After a while the cigarettes were put out and the two talked absentmindedly. Until Peter spoke and made Mr Stark tense up. “I asked earlier but you ignored me sir, what am I doing up here? Why did you get me to come up?”. Mr Stark sat down on the bench near where Peter was sat on and Peter breathed in deeply, the smell of expensive body spray, smoke and something more musky filling his nose. 

Mr Stark spoke “Well, you looked angry or pissed off earlier, and I suppose I want to know why… is it bad working hours? Debt? General stress? Hate me?” he suggested. Peter shook his head and looked at Mr Stark, he seemed to actually care about why Peter was sulking earlier. “Uh, none of those Sir. It’s just, Nathan, the one you fired. His wife just gave birth and that’s why he was ‘rude’ I suppose you’d call it. He’s had like 2 hours sleep this week”. Mr Stark shrugged, “same here kid”. 

Peter continued, “I just, don’t like how you fire perfectly good workers for no reason other than to satisfy your ego. Sir.” Peter tagged on the honorific just to not sound rude and give Mr Stark an excuse for him to sack Peter. 

“I mean, yeah it’s because he wasn’t respecting me” Mr Stark’s tone had darkened and Peter shifted uncomfortably, he’d pissed him off. “I can’t stand those who don’t respect me, or are just plain rude - which is what I read from that guy earlier.” Peter stayed silent and waited for Mr Stark to speak again, but he didn’t. He looked up carefully and noticed Mr Stark had put another cigarette in his mouth, he was struggling to light it due to his shaky hands. 

Peter leaned in and took the lighter off of him, and lit the cigarette for Mr Stark. Their noses both breathing the smoke from the same cigarette. Peter blushed and looked down, he was too close and getting too comfortable. “I should...” he cleared his throat, his voice was shaking a little, “get back down to the lab… Mr Lee won’t let me leave until 7 at this rate”. Mr Stark nodded, as if he had zoned out. 

Peter bolted out of the door as fast as he could, not noticing the older man watching him with a fond gaze.

Peter practically sprinted back to the lab, Mr Lee was reading something on his PC when Peter walked in. He quickly got back to his desk and started sketching, hopefully blending in with the wallpaper so Mr Lee wouldn’t ask any questions about why he suddenly smelt like an ashtray was dumped on his head. 

Peter flushed at the thought of explaining where he was only a minute ago, ‘yeah sorry Mr Lee I was just about to kiss our CEO who is also about 25 years older than me, sorry I’ll stay late is that ok?’. Yeah… no…. 

Peter jumped as a hand waved through his gazing vision, Mr Lee was standing in front of him, his face too close for comfort. “That bad huh? How was he?” Mr Lee asked. Peter hummed in confusion, “huh sorry what?”. Mr Lee smiled and read from his phone screen, “You will forgive and ignore the tardiness of Mr Parker, Mr Stark wished to see him in his office and the time escaped them. Sorry for any inconveniences bla blah mr stark.” Mr Lee looked up at Peter. “So is it a torture chamber up there, did you get threatened by him?”. 

Peter shook his head and noticed that all of the other lab technicians were surrounding him. “Ah, no… he wanted to know how our new project was going, and what I thought of his decision to fire Nathan.... That was all.” Mr Lee hummed and nodded, “so no whips or cages”. Peter shook his head and wanted to crawl under his desk, why did Mr Lee care?


	4. "go to my office Mr Parker"

Tony’s POV

Tony looked up at Peter and Peter held his breath, confused. “You’re 19 right? Or did you lie to get into Stark Industries?” the cute boy shook his head, “I’m 19, why? I turn 20 soon, but that’s not for, like, two months...” he trailed off. Tony continued, “I’m sorry if this is odd, and if you want to leave you can, you can go down to floor 5 and file a complaint with HR and...” Peter waved his hand to get Tony’s attention, “Sir? Just speak, if I’m uncomfortable I’ll tell you”. 

Tony nodded and then took a deep breath, ‘don’t fucking stutter’ he reminded himself. “I er was wondering if you um wanted to go um out on a date sometime, er with me I mean…?” Tony opened his eyes, of which he didn’t realise that he had screwed shut. He looked up at the 19-year-old in front of him. 

Peter was looking at the floor, “you like me? Like that?”. He looked up at Tony with a small amount of fear in his eyes, almost as if he was physically disgusted by Tony’s suggestion. 

Tony nodded, fearing the worst. Peter looked at Tony, trying to make eye contact, Tony looked anywhere but in Peter’s vague direction. “Uh, yeah…” Tony whispered. “Yeah,” he said clearer after no reaction from Peter. 

“Mr Stark…” Peter whispered, sounding like he was in a trance-like state. Tony looked at Peter and saw his big brown eyes staring at his own. “You horrify me,” Peter stated, his face becoming stony cold and angry-looking. Tony looked away immediately. “You’re a foul paedophile, you’re going to rape me! You… you...” Peter’s eyes scanned over Tony’s body and his eyes rested on Tony’s bulge. “You...” Peter gagged and stood up, wobbly as if he was feeling faint. “HELP ME!” Peter screamed as he ran/wobbled to the door of Tony’s office. “MR STARK IS A PAEDOPHILE! HE’S GOING TO RAPE ME! HELP!”

Tony sat up straight, panting. His whole body was shaking and he glanced around his office, fearing for his life. He took a shuddering breath in and realised he was alone. There was no screaming Peter, no FEDs or Police. Nobody around but him. “Hey Jarvis, what's the time?”. “It is 2:43 AM Sir, you fell asleep at your desk.” Tony nodded, relieved it was all a nightmare. A horrible awful nightmare. But at least it wasn’t real. Tony flopped backwards into the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “Mr Stark?” Jarvis spoke, hesistant about doing so apparently. 

“Mhm,” Tony replied. “Your new person of interest, Mr Parker is still in the building. Want to see him?”. Tony shook his head, an action that was picked up by Jarvis’ sensors. Tony shuffled on the couch and grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it into his chest. “Wait it’s 2 AM?”, Tony asked the air around him. “Yes Sir” Jarvis replied immediately. Tony continued after the confirmation “Then what’s Peter doing here, his shift can’t be this long?”. Jarvis replied, “I cannot ‘see’ what he is doing Sir, please can I just show you the live stream of the lab?”. Tony nodded and the image was projected onto the ceiling above his head.

It was Peter, that, Tony was certain of. But what he was doing, Tony had no clue. Peter was hunched over a red material and was sewing. ‘The fuck?’ Tony questioned. Tony ran his eyes over Peter’s arched-over frame and saw the man’s lab coat had been disregarded somewhere, and he was in an MIT hoodie and a pair of ripped black jeans. He had round glasses over his face that Peter hadn’t seen him wear earlier and he had headphones in his ears that were connected to his phone that was on the desk he was leaning on. ‘Hmm’ Tony hummed to himself and told Jarvis to zoom in, so he could work out what Peter was doing. This was not official Stark Industries stuff that was for sure. 

Jarvis did as he was told and within a millisecond Peter’s eyes were staring up at the camera. “Jarvis, did you manually zoom in?” Jarvis confirmed Tony’s question. “Fuck you.” Peter stared for another second or two and then resumed his work, seemingly unphased. What Tony couldn’t see was that Peter’s hands had begun to shake ever so slightly with nerves. Tony told Jarvis to “zoom in digitally this time” and he figured out that Peter was doing some sort of repairs on a piece of spandex-like material. Jarvis began image searching for the material and soon the live stream was covered with youtube videos of Spiderman, a low-level crime-fighting ‘superhero’ from Queens. 

Tony smiled and stood up, “Jarvis get me a suit.” Out of the wall popped a door and an Iron Man suit walked into Tony’s office. It opened itself up and Tony walked in, the suit closing around him. Tony went out to the balcony and jumped off the ledge, after flying around for an hour, he made Jarvis enlarge the live stream up as he watched as Peter finish his work and stand up. Tony landed on a roof and he sat, watching the boy he was developing a crush on leave the building. His shift starting in 6 hours. But Tony knew that ‘Peter’ or Spiderman, wasn’t likely to be sleeping tonight. 

-

Tony entered the lab, it had been 5 days since he had announced the ‘competition’ and he wanted to see how his ‘best and brightest’ were doing. In reality, Tony wanted to see how Peter was doing. Since Tony had discovered that Peter existed, and watched him that night, Tony had been watching the lab 90% of the time. When he wasn’t, he was in a meeting - which he normally didn’t care about. He had been in one this morning when Jarvis had notified him that Peter had been injured by the arc reactor and less than 2 hours later was back to work. By the time the meeting ended Tony had reached maximum frustration levels and had stormed into the lab to find out what was going on. He watched as all the lab assistants and the lab technicians gathered at the end of their desks and held their breaths. 

Tony glanced over Peter’s body and saw that he was straining to stand upright, and Tony could tell he was in pain doing so. “Get on with your jobs, I’m doing random checks on departments - keep going.” They all resumed what they had been doing and Tony saw Peter sit down quickly. Tony pulled up the live stream of Peter into his Stark Glasses and walked over to Mr Lee who was watching Tony carefully. Probably trying to work out why the man was in his lab. 

“Mr Lee. How are you?” Tony asked, uncharacteristically cheerily and casually. Mr Lee smiled back and replied, “I am okay Sir, we are all coming up with ways of fulfilling your task, and many are almost finished with their arc reactor models for you”. Tony nodded, pleased to hear of the progress, “and the big boy?” Tony waved his hand at the huge arc reactor in the centre of the room. Mr Lee nodded, walking closer to the huge, thrumming thing. “It’s doing well, we had some ideas as a team that we think could improve the whole efficiency of the design. And some of the workers even rekon we could get it to produce double the energy it is currently creating.”

If it wasn’t for the live stream that Tony was half-watching he would have missed it. Peter shook his head and said something under his breath at Mr Lee. Tony spun on his heel and looked at the young lab assistant. “What was that Mr Parker?” he asked. Peter’s head shot up and his face flushed with embarrassment. “I um I just said ‘triple’ sir.” Tony raised an eyebrow, “you think you can get that thing working at triple efficiency?”. Peter nodded and held eye contact with Tony. “Yes, Sir I do”. 

Tony nodded and looked back at Mr Lee’s shocked face, “Sorry Mr Stark Sir, he shouldn’t have said anything in such a callous way to you, Sir.” Mr Lee was glaring at Peter over Tony’s shoulder and Tony shocked everyone in the lab. Who had all tensed up at Peter’s casual tone towrds their seemingly-terrifying boss. Tony waved a hand casually at Mr Lee, “don’t worry. Mr Parker and I have had a chat about the workplace, he and everyone can talk in whatever tone they want with me” Tony smiled sweetly, as if he hadn’t fired someone 5 days ago for coughing. Tony watched as Mr Lee’s shoulders relaxed and lowered by half a centimetre, his overall posture less scared and anxious overall. Jarvis also told him that the average heart rate in the room had lowered by 10 bpm within seconds of his announcement. 

Tony felt that rush of power spring into his body at this realisation and he breathed in, feeling the energy coursing through his body. Turning to face Peter he spoke, “speaking of Mr Parker, I want to talk to you. Go up to my office” he demanded. He turned to face Mr Lee “you don’t mind do you?”. Mr Lee shook his head and waved Peter out of his desk. Tony watched as the young man limped out of the room and he mentally reminded himself to have a look at the damage later. In the meanwhile Tony walked around the room and looked at all the desks and what the lab workers were doing. His eyes actually looking at the live stream of his office where Peter was suddenly. 

Tony thanked Mr Lee for his time and apologised for the disruption he had caused, and left the lab quickly. He almost sprinted up to the elevator doors and told Jarvis to make the elevator go quicker. Something he was then told was not within Jarvis’ powers to control. Cursing, Tony jammed his finger into the top floor’s button and he checked himself in the mirror. He knew why he was so tense… the nightmare the other day and shaken him into thinking about the possibility of Peter’s rejection and disgust at his thoughts on the man.


	5. "ah fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i don't ever make chapter notes, but in chapter 1 i mentioned that Pepper was away with Happy and that they were married, I've changed that and now shes off in Europe with her wife Natasha. I'd already written a scene below that conflicts with it but i didn't realise until too late. Anyway, there's no longer 2 happy's in this universe, only one. and yeah, sorry for confusing anyone.

Peter’s POV

Peter looked up in shock as he heard a noise above him. He looked at the camera, did it just move? Or did it zoom in/out on him and the room? He watched it, he had never seen it move before. It often showed a red LED light, and he presumed it was recording in case of an accident. But it had never moved or zoomed. Or made any noise. Ever. 

Peter shrugged, he didn’t want to give it or whoever might be watching a reason to be even more suspicious. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was 2:45. Shit, it was late. He continued working on his suit though. It had been ripped earlier that night by a cat’s sharp claw and though the rip was minor it had created a huge problem. The rip had gone straight through some of the circuitings, meaning that the suit no longer shot webs. 

Something that was vitally important for the suit to be able to do.

So he got back to sewing the seams together, he kept his ears out for someone coming to see what he was doing but after a while, nothing happened. After he had repaired the damage in the physical suit, he got his stuff collected in his backpack and Peter left the lab, he still needed to repair the circuit and he could only do that at home where his computer with the coding for the suit was. He needed to also grab more of his favourite tin alloy, his prefered soldering metal. Then he could finally finish his suit. 

\- 

Peter watched as Iron Man went flying past him, Peter knew it was Mr Stark in the suit and he wondered if Mr Stark had noticed his red-spandex covered body clinging to the building about 2 metres away from where he had just gone past. He reckoned he probably had, and he wondered if Mr Stark knew who he was, ‘Spiderman’ at least. Peter doubted that Mr Stark had remembered his name after their short chat on the roof. 

Then again, Mr Stark had said his name a lot on the roof, and Peter almost slipped his grip from the building as he remembered how close they had gotten at the end of their conversation. Peter also groaned in frustration as he realised what was going on ‘downstairs’. Thinking of Mr Stark had caused a slight and distracting problem. Peter sighed and flung himself away from the building and web-swung his way back to Queens. 

-

Climbing in through his window, Peter dropped silently to the floor and listened out for Aunt May’s heartbeat. She was home and her heart rate was slow and far away, so Peter figured she was asleep in the living room, rather than on the opposite side of his wall in her bed. Peter stilled at the sound of another heart rate, other than his own of course. He stripped out of the Spiderman suit and tugged on a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. Walking out to the kitchen-living room combo he almost passed out. His aunt May was cuddled into the arms of a large man in a suit. “What?” he said to himself. Since the two other adults in the room were oblivious to his existence since they were asleep. 

“WHAT IS THIS?” He said louder, causing Aunt May to jolt awake and stare at Peter like a bunny in headlights. He mentally apologised to her and then smiled as she hit the man not-so-gently awake and stood up to come closer to Peter. He was curious as to how comfortable Aunt May seemed to be with this man and Peter watched as the man saw peter and immediately stood up and seemed very tense. 

“Who’s he?” Peter probed, watching how red Aunt May had gotten. “I um he’s um, my er boyfriend?” Aunt May stuttered, Peter watched as the man’s eyebrows shot up, “I am?” he asked. Peter smiled and saw how May turned around and presumably smiled at the man. “Got a name?” Peter asked at the man, his eyebrows raised. 

“I- yeah, my name’s Happy”, he held out a hand and Peter shook it. Happy seemed strong and also the protective type, but in complete contrast, he also seemed incredibly shy and awkward. He was honestly perfect for his aunt. 

Peter smiled and nodded, “Peter”. Happy nodded, “I know, your aunt’s told me about you” Happy paused and then smiled, “You work for Stark right?”. Peter nodded and looked at May, she seemed to know what was coming next. “Me too. I’m in his security team”. Peter nodded, “fun.” he mumbled. Happy nodded whilst smiling, oblivious to Peter’s sarcasm. 

Happy left after a few more minutes of awkward conversation and May and Peter hugged, he apologised for scaring her and told her that he approved of her new boyfriend. She seemed relieved and apologised that he had to meet Happy like that, and told him that they had been seeing each other for a month or so while Peter took late shifts at Stark Industries. Peter said goodnight and went to his room, mulling over what the evening had shifted from. He’d come home to wank, not meet his aunt’s secret boyfriend. 

Peter used his spidey-senses to hear the TV switch on, and Aunt may’s heart rate calmed down and Peter heard her breathing slow. She had already fallen asleep. 

A smile flicked across Peter’s face and he took off his clothes and slid into his bed, and under the sheets. Peter had had a crush on Mr Stark for years, he was the reason that Peter had gotten into science. He had gone to the Stark Expo a couple of years before and had made an exhibit of his own, his beta version of his web fluid. Only a couple months before having been bitten by the spider that changed his life. Peter had been doing his demonstration when the web dispenser had malfunctioned and everyone had walked away. However, the formula had been enough to get him into MIT two years early. He had fast-tracked his way through and then been scouted by Stark industries. It had kind-of come full circle and Peter was too distracted to get himself riled up. So he went to sleep.

-

Peter entered Mr Stark’s office and limped into the middle, he looked around and noticed a striking difference to when he was last in the room. There were plants, like big leafy green ones, and a cactus on Mr Stark’s desk, with a sticker on the pot that read “Professor Prick”. 

Peter giggled to himself and perched on the edge of a couch, his leg stinging and aching. Peter knew it was healing faster than a normal human’s leg would but he still wanted it to speed up more than it was already. He jumped as a voice spoke. “You have burnt your leg.” Peter looked behind him and saw nobody in the room, “Sorry to have spooked you, I’m Jarvis.” 

Peter breathed in relief and nodded, “Hello Mr Jarvis.” Peter looked around and saw a red LED light pointing at him, another camera. “Jarvis? Does Mr Stark control the cameras, or is that someone else’s job?”. Peter was trying to get more information about Happy but he was shocked by the reply. “I control them, yes” Mr Stark’s voice was closer to Peter than he’d have expected and he jumped for real this time, almost falling off the couch in shock. 

“Sorry to be nosey,” Peter apologised, standing up and wincing at the pain that shot through his leg and up his body. “It’s okay, and please sit down Peter,” Peter did so and was comforted by the relief. Mr Stark came and sat opposite Peter, “what happened?” he asked softly. Genuine concern coming through his voice.

“I er- got too close to the arc reactor and touched it in the wrong spot and it didn’t appreciate it” he mumbled, Mr Stark looked at him as if he had even more questions now because of Peter’s vague description of the events. So Peter continued, “I was repairing the top of the arc reactor, a part had gotten too loose for our liking and so I was sent up a ladder to fix it. I lent on the metal and got zapped by the arc reactor. I’m fine.” Peter smiled at Mr Stark, trying to tell him that he was, genuinely fine. “I went to the hospital and they said I was fine”. 

Mr Stark’s eyebrow raised and he spoke, “Jarvis said you had been burnt, and that doesn’t translate to ‘fine’ to me” Peter nodded, “yeah, but I am fine. I promise I won’t sue”. Mr Stark smiled at that, “good to hear.”

“Mr Stark, am I just here because you thought I was going to sue?” Mr Stark’s eyes met Peter’s and he shook his head, “no… I was here to ask you something else.” Peter’s heart clenched and he saw images of Mr Stark pinning him against the walls, kissing him passionately. Peter nodded, “what?”. 

Mr Stark spoke “Jarvis pull it all up”, Peter was confused for a split second before his questions were answered. Images and videos of Spiderman floated through the air around them, and multiple other videos of him appeared, one of Peter working on his suit in the lab, and another of Peter clinging to a wall in the Spider suit from a flying object’s perspective. Iron Man’s perspective. “Shit Mr Stark I can explain...”

Peter wondered how he might actually explain it all, but he just needed Mr Stark to know two things, one that he was supposed to have a secret identity and thus he shouldn’t know about this, but also secondly, he wasn’t an enemy of Iron Man, quite the opposite actually. 

But before he could explain, Mr Stark pulled up another video, of Peter, wanking on a rooftop. 

“Ah fuck.”


	6. their first 'proper' chat

Peter’s POV

The past 24 hours had gone by in such an unexpected way that Peter simply sat on the edge of his bed and tried to work out what the fuck had happened. 

Tony’s POV

24 HOURS EARLIER

Peter shook like a leaf as the video faded away, as did the others. And his eyes landed on Tony’s face, scared. “Mr Stark I-”. Tony waved his hand and signalled for the boy to be quiet. He shut up immediately and Tony got a surge of his well-loved feeling of power. It came coursing through his body as the boy looked to the floor, submissive and scared. 

Tony didn’t necessarily like the second emotion, but he definitely liked the first. Tony had thought/ imagined Peter being his submissive in the many scenes he had performed within 5 days. He had been on sex-overdrive with his new crush, and Tony was certain that watching the live streams was not helping him. ‘Oh well,’ he always thought as he told Jarvis to turn them on. Every scene he had done he had done with a new submissive, one that was open to members of the club for anyone to use as long as they consented. Obviously. 

Tony had imagined Peter in their place every time, and when he tried to push the boy out of his thoughts, the appeal of the scene vanished - and his cock often softened immediately. So he had dragged the boy back into the forefront of his mind and orgasmed each time. 

But one night, as he was flying to the BDSM club he had seen a little red dot on a roof and flown closer in curiosity. He knew where Spiderman often worked and this seemed to be one of his favourite rooves to chill out on. Tony landed on a roof way above Spiderman, and Jarvis zoomed in on Peter’s tiny form. Tony had almost collapsed when his screen was filled with an image that he had been praying to see. Peter was wanking, his cock thrusting into his fist and his mouth hanging out from under his mask which was rolled up to just under his nose. 

The Spider suit had a slot for Peter’s cock to come out of apparently because other than Peter’s mouth and cock - he was fully covered by the suit. Tony recorded Peter for a second or two and then stopped, flown off and told Jarvis to get rid of it. So when it appeared between the two of them in Tony’s office, Tony almost screamed at Jarvis. 

He felt so bad for Peter, an intimate, personal moment had just been watched by a random old sleazy man. Tony watched Peter’s features and waited for an explosion of anger at the disrespect of his privacy. But it never came, the boy seemed to simply be embarrassed. But then Tony noticed something he wasn’t in a million years expecting to see, Peter had a boner. 

Tony smirked and then breathed in relief, the boy might be embarrassed, but he also - deep down- must not have minded Tony watching him. Tony knew that sometimes his body reacted even when he wasn’t conscious of liking something and so he thought that this may be a reaction that could be very confusing to the boy. 

Peter’s mind however was racing. He had an exhibitionist kink, and a voyeurism preference but he didn’t know that he would ever be recorded whilst he wanked. He always hoped that the people watching him just admired with their eyes and then remembered it later. Peter cursed his body to hell as he felt his cock swelling at the thought of Mr Stark watching and recording him. He had seen Iron Man on the roof and he hoped that Mr Stark hadn’t seen him, but when the metal man hadn’t moved for a while Peter had hoped that Mr Stark had been watching him. Then before he could orgasm, Iron Man had flown away. And had left Peter with a hundred questions about the man in the suit. 

Tony watched Peter like a hawk and opened his mouth, careful about what he was planning to say next. “Peter,” he said softly, so as to not scare the boy. Peter’s head shot up and Tony looked into shy, curious eyes. There was also a glint of something that Tony couldn’t decipher and he tried to ignore it, “what were you going to say?”. 

Peter told him that ‘Spiderman’ was a hidden identity and could Tony please not expose him, “of course” he had replied, wanting to keep Spiderman as his little hidden gem for a lit longer than Peter knew. And then Peter had gone on to explain that he was simply using the lab because he didn’t like disturbing his aunt by keeping the light on for too long after she was trying to sleep. Then Peter had explained that he was a massive fan of Stark and by no means was he ‘trying to ruin Stark Industries from within’ as every superhero movie plot normally suggested. Tony laughed at that and then Peter had continued to a third point, “I’m sorry you had to see ‘that’ happen on the roof, Sir. I was far from home and the suit clings a bit too tight and my choices were to do that or soil the suit. I opted for the illegal option, I’m just sorry you had to see it”. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “You’re not sorry that you were publically indecent, or that you were recorded or that anything that you did could have been watched by anybody with access to see that rooftop. You’re just sorry that I saw you?”. Peter shrugged, “I take it you were horrified to see Spiderman wanking on a roof, and that you’re probably going to fire me now Sir?”. 

Tony saw the glint coming back into Peter’s eyes as the boy said the sentence in a new, odd tone. With emphasis on the “Sir” at the end. The boy also was looking at Tony through his eyelashes, a new sexy aura taking over the boy. Tony was as hard as a rock and Peter’s eyes flicked down to Tony’s tent. Tony felt faint as the boy did so, and he was certain that this was a dream that would leave him orgasming in his sleep at this point.

But it was real. 

Peter’s POV

He couldn't seem to control himself, the words were escaping his mouth before he’d thought them through. And his body was being controlled by some mega-confident-sexy demon. Peter felt his eyes flick over Mr Stark’s body and he was shocked to see the man had a huge erection, probably at Peter’s own bulge showing. 

Before he could stop himself, Peter leant back into the couch and opened his legs a little wider, just to show off his bulge and see what Mr Stark’s reaction would be. He watched as Mr Stark gulped and watched Peter’s movements, his mouth hanging open. Mr Stark’s eyes watched all of Peter and they stayed on his crotch, his cock twitched in response to being stared at by the older man. Peter then began to wonder if Mr Stark was more than just responding biologically to Peter’s erection, but was possibly actually into Peter and was physically attracted to him. Peter almost moaned at the thought of his wildest kinky fantasies coming true. 

Mr Stark closed his eyes and whimpered, WHIMPERED. 

Peter giggled, which brought Mr Stark back into the room, “you okay Sir?” he asked, his voice no more than a whisper, trying not to break the spell he had seemingly cast over the older man. Mr Stark nodded weakly and then seemed to snap out of his whimpering state. A flicker of anger came across his eyes and Peter almost shuddered and submitted to the strong stare that was challenging his own hard gaze at the face of the other man. “Yep, fine.” Mr Stark replied stiffly. Peter nodded and smiled, “Good. I’ll er be going then...” Mr Stark blinked in shock, seemingly offended. 

“You’ll be doing what?” he demanded. Peter leant forwards and started to shake in fear, the sex demon running for the hills, leaving him hard, shy, scared and horny. “I’m sorry I won’t leave then”. Peter dropped Mr Stark’s stare and looked at the floor, wishing it would swallow him whole. Mr Stark stayed quiet at Peter’s change in demeanour. 

Tony’s POV

The boy’s confidence disappeared before his own eyes and Tony smiled, knowing he’d won the fight. He almost started talking, but saw that Peter was shaking, and that his hands were gripping onto his thighs so hard that his knuckles were white. The boy was terrified of him. 

Tony dropped to his knees in front of the boy and gently put a finger under the boy’s chin, guiding him to look up at Tony. “It’s okay.” Peter blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek, Tony’s blood went cold. “Jarvis close all the blinds, don’t let anyone in.” Jarvis did as he was told and Peter looked around, even more scared than before. Tony shook his head, "this is to protect you, I don’t want anyone judging you for being in here with me like this. You can leave if you want Pete but I want you to calm down before you do. Is that okay?” Peter nodded and Tony removed his finger from under Peter’s chin. Peter leant back a little to create breathing space for them both and Tony leant back on his heels to do the same. They both kept on looking at each other, Peter with a soft, shy gaze and Tony with an embarrassed but curious one. Neither knew where they stood metaphorically, and Tony wanted to apologise profusely for scaring the boy shitless with one line, but he figured the boy needed breathing space before Mr Terrfiying spoke again. 

The nightmare flashed before Tony’s eyes and he got up, sitting on the opposite couch and pulling a pillow over his crotch. “Mr Stark?” Peter spoke softly, “why did you watch me on the roof?”. Tony remembered the nightmare again and thought about lying. And then he realised he was already talking. “I had worked out that you were spiderman the night that the camera zoomed in on you in the lab at 3 am. Since then I’d kept tabs on you, I saw you one time on the side of a building in Brooklyn, and then the next day in a mall in the Bronx. And then I noticed that you were sat on a roof, an dI thought you’d hurt yourself. So I looked closer, saw what you were doing and then recorded a little. I told Jarvis to delete it but he clearly didn’t listen. I like you, I’m curious about you and I want to know more about you” he breathed in, Peter was looking at him with big, cute eyes and he figured he was safe. “I don’t want you to think this is because I simply like young men, I don’t. You’re an odd exception that is freaking me out. I’m certain you’re going to run to the press with the word paedophile in your mouth but… you haven’t webbed me to the wall yet so I don’t know what’s going on...” Tony trailed off as Peter smiled gently. 

“I haven’t webbed you up because I’m not threatened by you. I mean… yeah I was scared a minute ago. But more about getting my ass smacked for being rude, not because I thought you were going to rape me. Also I’m 19 so I’m can’t call you a paedophile technically.” Peter shrugged with the last sentence as if because he was older than 18, the age gap was irrelevant to him. 

“I’m 26 years older than you...” Tony mumbled, “that’s got to mean something to you.” 

Peter nodded, “sure, you’re older than my dad” Tony choked on thin air but Peter continued, “but I don’t mind, I’m an adult and I know what I want,” Peter said so matter-of-factly. Tony looked up at Peter and then realised that Peter had stood up and was getting closer to him. Peter had removed the pillow from Tony’s lap to show his clear bulge still waiting to be touched, OH SHIT PETER WAS SITTING ON TONY’S LAP. 

Peter’s ears were ringing with fear but he knew that Mr Stark wouldn’t make the first move. He had shown how scared of Peter’s judgement he was. Peter sat on Tony’s thighs and smiled as he became eye-level and nose to nose with Mr Stark. “Can I kiss you?” Peter asked, his voice becoming breathy and heavy with anticipation. 

All Tony could do was nod weakly.


	7. their first orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut :)

Tony’s POV

Tony’s mind had gone blank at the point that Peter had said, smiling: “sure, you’re older than my dad”. He’d coughed in shock and his mind numbed itself in fear of his own thoughts, and the reminder of the nightmare. And also because Peter was now standing in front of him, and getting closer to him. “but I don’t mind, I’m an adult and I know what I want” Peter said, his eyes trailing over Tony’s body, scanning him and seemingly pausing on all the ‘points of interest’ like his hidden and hard tent and pulsing veins in his arms. Tony noticed that Peter had put a little pressure into the pillow as he had taken it off Tony’s lap. As if teasing him. 

The dominant side of Tony wanted to jump out and punish Peter for being so rude and for testing Tony. But Tony restrained from doing so, Peter was not his submissive and no matter what, he didn’t want to scare him and make his nightmare real. So Tony sat as still as a rock, his cock was in the same ‘mind-set’ but not intentionally. Peter had gotten so close to Tony that when Tony breathed in slightly through his nose, a waft of clean laundry and New York hit him like a truck. Peter was leaning down and it only clicked in Tony’s brain that Peter was now sitting in his lap as Peter’s butt made contact with his thighs. 

Tony almost moaned as thier crotches touched, both men as hard as the other, and their breaths mingled, their heaving breathing of arousal undeniable. Tony looked up into the younger man’s eyes and watched for any signs of fear, anger or discomfort. He found nothing but excitement and a sense of happiness washed over Tony, he was finally getting what he wanted, albeit he had no control of the situation and he was in fact removing his control from the situation by doing nothing… but something was happening nonetheless. Tony watched as Peter breathed in sharply, and the boy’s breath fanned over his face warmly as he spoke quietly. “Can I kiss you?” Peter asked in such a way that made Tony believe he thought the answer could possibly be “no”. Tony tried to reply verbally but his throat decided not to co-operate and so he nodded pathetically and raised his hands from his sides to rest on the top of Peter’s thighs. 

Peter leaned down and Tony saw the man’s eyes flutter close and so he did the same, they both moaned quietly as their lips made contact and Peter’s hands carded their way into Tony’s hair roughly. This action, mixed with the kiss and the slight grinding of Peter’s hips into Tony’s, elicited a throaty moan to escape without Tony’s permission. The noise, Tony feared, had shocked Peter and caused him to pull away from the kiss. Peter seemed not to be scared by the noise, but encouraged. He pulled away to kiss Tony’s cheek, then his jaw, then down the pulsing vein in his neck, and then he drew back and Peter withdrew completely. Tony was putty in his hands, and if the boy had requested anything, Tony would have done it. 

Tony smiled gently at the boy and massaged Peter’s thighs carefully, he could feel the boy’s legs were shaking slightly and he didn’t want it to be because he was tense or anxious. Peter opened his mouth and moaned, Tony’s eyes shot up to the boy’s face above him and Peter sat down fully on Tony’s thighs, their crotches permanently touching and rubbing against each other now. “Sir, can I touch you?”. Tony’s vision swam at the honorific that easily poured out of the man’s vocabulary. Tony spoke, his voice a little wobbly with arousal “touch me? Where?”. Peter blushed and whined quietly, “don’t make me say it...”. His eyes had screwed up and he was flushed with embarrassment within seconds. Tony laughed gently, “I’m not trying to humiliate you, I’m just wondering where… before I get too carried away.” he explained. 

“Wanna touch you everywhere Sir” Peter explained while blushing, his face cringing at his own words. Tony hummed and leant up, kissing the boy’s cheek and then lips gently, causing his brown eyes to fly open. “Go ahead babyboy” Tony coughed in shock at his own nickname for the boy. “Shit I mean Pete, I- er, what can I call you? Sorry...” he backtracked and was surprised to feel the other man shaking with laughter above him. “Any name is fine Sir, oh and is Sir okay?”. “Mhm, you call me Sir and I’ll call you Babyboy, that sound okay?” Tony asked, “Yes, very much okay with me, Sir.”

Tony felt his cock throb at the nickname and it seemed that Peter noticed it, his head glancing downwards just afterwards. “Want me to touch there first sir?” Peter asked, his hands trailing down from Tony’s hair to his chest and resting a finger on each semi-hard nipple and rubbing down on them until Tony trembled against his fingers. “Please,” Tony moaned out. 

He was so close to his orgasm, he hadn’t truly been satisfied by any orgasms since his teeny tiny crush had developed and he knew that this memory was going to be on loop in his mind for the rest of his life. 

Peter’s POV

Peter was equally hard and though the exact same thing as Tony about this moment, except he had hope. He hoped that this would be one of many memories he had of himself with Tony, something Tony didn’t allow himself the luxury of feeling. Peter slid off Tony’s lap and positioned himself in between Tony’s legs, his fingers trailing towards Tony’s zipper before he had an idea. He glanced up at Tony to see him curiously watching his behaviour, he smiled at the man above him and he leant his head forwards and kissed the top of Tony’s zipper with a little more force than was necessary and he felt how Tony’s legs shook with desire. He bit his teeth onto the zipper and pulled the zip down, his eyes blinking up at Tony’s face with a smile that encompassed all the innocence that Peter could muster. 

Tony threw his head back and moaned, his hands flying to hold onto the back of the couch, to stop himself from grabbing Peter’s head and forcing him down onto his length. Peter pulled the jeans and boxers down with his hands quickly and watched as Tony’s length bounced to full size and he admired it for a second. Meaty width, long but not a monster and a slight left-ward curve. And a huge glob of pre-come threatening to slide down the shaft was what Peter was now face-to-face with. He spat in his hand loudly and took the shaft in his hand, beginning to wank Tony slowly, Peter then put his lips around Tony’s tip and suckled gently - running his tongue into the slit and gathering all the pre-come that had previously been sat there. 

Tony let out some delicious moans and Peter felt Tony shift around, unsure of what he was doing Peter looked up, making eye contact with Tony and watching as Tony was gripping onto his own hair uncomfortably tightly. He pulled off Tony’s cock and continued to stroke him “feel free to tug on my hair instead Sir, that seems painful”. Tony shook his head “I’ll hurt you, baby” Peter shook his head and reached up, grabbing Tony’s elbow and forcing his hand towards his own hair. He closed his eyes as he began sucking on Tony’s tip again and then moaned quietly as Tony’s large hand roughly gripped onto Peter’s curly hair. 

Tony’s POV

Tony wasn’t certain if it was Tony’s grip in Peter’s hair or not but Peter suddenly started to swallow more and more of Tony’s cock down his mouth and throat. Tony was shivering and shuddering with the pressure of his orgasm’s build-up. He’d been denying himself the orgasm, wanting this to continue for as long as he could hold-out, but he was far to close now. Thanks to Peter’s impressive blowjob skills. “I’m so close, pull off of me. I can’t stop it”, Tony expected Peter to pull away and jerk Tony off to his orgasm, but he didn’t. No. Peter sunk his mouth down so deeply onto Tony’s cock that his lips reached the base of his dick. Then Peter swallowed around his length and Tony saw stars as he came.

As soon as he was finished coming down Peter’s throat Peter pulled back and lapped up Tony’s cock, capturing any bits of cum he didn’t manage to swallow. Tony watched him lap it all up and he stared dumbfounded at the boy in between his legs. Peter looked up after a second and then raised an eyebrow “what?”. Tony shook his head, “nothing.”. He was so confused, what had he done to manage this? What had he done in a past life to get this reward? Tony hummed quietly, “can we swap positions?”


	8. "can I kiss you?"

7

Tony’s POV 

The pulse in between Tony’s legs throbbed violently at the memories of yesterday. 

\---

Peter’s POV

“Can we swap positions?” Mr Stark had asked; Peter had nodded and tucked Mr Stark’s now soft and clean cock back into his pants quickly before standing up with wobbly legs. His head rushed with arousal and he breathed in deeply, trying to get some oxygen into his brain. Mr Stark stood up too and the two men were eye-level once again, Mr Stark gazed at the boy softly and his hand brushed against Peter’s cheek. Immediately Peter leant into the touch and a breathy moan escaped his mouth at the contact, he blushed – embarrassed - and smiled at Mr Stark, hoping he didn’t mind the noise he’d just made. Mr Stark held the boy’s waist gently and leaned his face closer to Peter’s. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked gently, the fear still obvious in Mr Stark’s voice as if Peter hadn’t just sucked him off a minute ago. Peter nodded and their lips collided, Peter seemingly as hungry as Mr Stark. Mr Stark pulled Peter’s waist closer to him and soon Peter was grinding his incredibly hard cock into Mr Stark’s hip like a humping puppy. Peter whined into the kiss as Mr Stark’s hand fell from his waist and cupped his ass cheek, forcing the boy to grind even closer into the man’s leg. Mr Stark pulled away from the kiss and with the other hand that hadn’t left Peter’s face, he held the boy’s face close. Forcing their breaths to mix, their chests heaving against each other and forcing the boy to look into his eyes as he kept grinding against him. 

Peter felt filthy, like this. He held the eye contact for as long as he could, but as he felt his orgasm closing, he closed his eyes and forced his face into the crook of Mr Stark’s neck as he ground his hips deeper onto the elder man’s thigh. “Sir I’m going to cum” he whined, he kissed Mr Stark’s neck as he came to stop the loud moan that threatened to come out as well. His hips kept grinding into Mr Stark’s leg until long after he had come, Peter liking the overstimulation. When Peter eventually let go of Mr Stark and pulled his face away from the man’s neck he squeaked quietly. “Sir!” Peter blushed and backed away, his eyes on the older man’s neck. 

Mr Stark looked, confused, at the younger man and walked away from Peter and towards a mirror. There, he saw a pinkish mark on his neck, the beginnings of a hickey. Peter gulped as Mr Stark’s face grew dark and he stared the boy down in the mirror, obviously angry. “Sir, I am so sorry” Peter knew this was bad, he’d made an obvious mark on his boss, and he knew there would be consequences for doing so, he could tell. Mr Stark turned around, “strip” he demanded. 

Peter nodded, he mumbled “yes Sir”, and immediately peeled off his clothes, he blushed as his chest was exposed, and then even more as his soiled underwear were shown, and then he glanced up at Mr Stark. The man’s eyes were roaming over his exposed body and Peter almost covered his semi-hard cock with his hands, but he knew better than to do that. He was embarrassed to be in such a position, but with no contact or other stimulation than the man in front of him, his cock was swelling quickly, apparently ready for round two. 

Mr Stark hummed, liking what he saw and Peter tried to control his erratic breathing, his heart was pounding in his chest and he feared that Mr Stark could hear him. He watched as Mr Stark walked closer to him, and he hoped (stupidly) that Mr Stark would touch him, and he could cum again. 

Tony’s POV

The boy’s body was immaculate, tight and toned skin, wrapped around a muscular body with fat only in the essential areas, his cheeks. Both kinds. Tony smiled to himself, he was picturing the boy in a tight, leather playsuit, or on his knees in panties. Tony could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans, but he could see that Peter was harder than him, his cock standing at the attention that Peter was getting and leaking slightly. 

Tony wondered if he could make the man cum without touching him, and without any stimulation other than Tony. He walked a little closer to the naked man in front of him and noticed his hard nipples and wondered what they would taste like. ‘Tony focus’ he thought to himself. Tony walked behind Peter and admired his beautiful ass and watched as Peter’s back straightened under the observation and Tony wondered if Peter was actually a trained submissive since this was something they were taught to do. 

Tony spoke, and his breath fanned against the man’s skin causing a ripple of goosebumps to cover the man’s delicate skin. “Hands together behind you”. Peter did as he was told immediately and Tony smiled, “good boy”. From this, side-on view, he watched as Peter’s eyes fluttered close and his cock twitched at the praise. Tony smiled again and he felt his own cock start to leak. ‘Get a grip’ he reminded himself. 

Tony spoke again, his voice deep and gravelly, “you’ve marked me, without my permission” Peter nodded and his eyes opened, his face turned to look at Tony and he started to speak “Sir I-” Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand “did I ask?”. Peter looked at him confused, “I said, did I ask for you to speak?”. Peter’s head bowed and he shook his head. “Then don’t speak” Tony growled. Peter nodded and kept his head down, in a very submissive position that confirmed that he was defiantly trained to be a submissive. Tony wanted to set out that this was a D/s moment and so he spoke again, his voice gentler now. 

“Peter,” the boy looked up and Tony moved to be in front of the boy “are you a trained submissive”. Peter nodded and blushed, “you may speak if you wish,” Tony said. Peter nodded again, “yes Sir, only loosely, I am curious about the lifestyle, Sir”. Tony nodded, “I am a trained Dominant, Peter.” Peter smiled slightly and nodded, understanding. “May I perform a punishment?” Peter shuddered and nodded. 

Tony smiled back at the man and spoke again, “Red, stop; Yellow, pause; Green, okay. Okay?” Peter nodded, “Yes Sir”. Tony asked a question, his tone serious and Peter understood, “your hard and soft limits”. Peter spoke as if a trained response, which Tony reckoned it might be. “Hard limits, fisting, double penetration, public humiliation. Soft limits, CBT, fire play and degradation Sir” he paused for a second and then smiled at Tony gently, “I’ve never gone beyond 50 hand-spankings before or 20 whip-spankings so they’re my limits for today” Tony nodded and then asked curiously, “belt-spankings?”. Peter blushed, “that’s not a punishment sir, I have a leather kink.” Tony almost came then and there at the thought of Peter getting off to being belted but he kept it together. Just about. 

He nodded and then reminded Peter “Red, Yellow, Green”. Peter nodded, “Yes Sir, I’ll tell you my safe words if I need a break” “-or to stop?” Tony encouraged, “Yes Sir”. Tony nodded and then walked up to Peter, so their faces were inches away, “turn around, hands on the desk, legs spread and presenting” Peter did so and Tony was greeted with Peter’s pink hole staring back at him. “I am going to hickey your legs until they are bruised all over, and you’re not allowed to cum” Tony stated. Peter nodded and moaned breathily at this punishment, “Yes Sir, Green”. Tony nodded and kneeled behind the boy, placing his lips on the soft skin.


	9. "will you be mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a big-ish chapter (2000 words is long for me lol).... SMUT and safewording... so TW?? idk Peter is fine 
> 
> also oof i cant wait for u guys to read the next chapter

Peter’s POV

Mr Stark starts from Peter's feet and slowly makes his way up, leaving hot kisses along Peter's calf and then on his thighs. When Mr Stark's lips meet the sensitive skin on the inside of Peter's thighs, Peter feels the evident twitch in his cock. The closer Mr Stark's lips moves towards his member, the harder it gets for Peter to keep his eyes open. 

"So beautiful." Mr Stark sucks yet another hickey on his inner thigh, not quite satisfied with the red and purple already decorating Peter's smooth skin.

"Please." Peter pleads, his bones feeling as if they were made of jelly. The heat of desire is pooling in his belly and he just wants Mr Stark's mouth on him, can't imagine how good it would feel-

He doesn't have to imagine for long because Mr Stark's tongue lolls out of mouth, licking all the way up from Peter's balls to the tight pink hole that clenches under the older man’s tongue. His mouth encloses around the tight rim and Peter loses his damn mind, arching his spine and pushing backwards into Mr Stark’s mouth with a cry of pleasure. With his hands still gripping onto the desk in front of him, Peter feels absolutely helpless and putty under Mr Stark's expert mouth.

What Peter learns under only five seconds, is that there is basically nothing Mr Stark is not good at. He kisses like his breath is dependent on every kiss and right now, he's sucking on Peter's rim as if there is nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing. It's all a big mess of spit and slick, as he bobs his tongue in and out of the tight quivering hole, all the while fondling his balls with one hand and Peter is pretty sure his soul is going to dissipate from his body every time Mr Stark's tongue presses into his tight hole even deeper while sucking hard. He rocks his body backwards into the delicious warmth of Mr Stark's mouth.

"I..." Peter's voice gets cut off, when Mr Stark grazes his teeth onto the surrounding, sensitive skin. He can feel the pressure building up in his lower belly, trembling for a release but Mr Stark is having too much fun teasing him. "Sir... Please. Please I want to-". 

“Don’t you dare.” Mr Stark growls against Peter’s flushed and sensitive skin. He pulls away from the even-pinker hole and bites down on Peter’s ass cheek gently but rough enough that Peter’s cock leaks faster than before until a small droplet falls from his cock onto the floor. Peter whines at the sensation, and the sight of his own pre-cum on the floor and Mr Stark pulls away, seeing the cum on the floor. “Did you just…?” he asks, his tone angry. Peter shook his head and cried out, “no sir, its just pre-come, I promise Mr Starrrk” he mewls Mr Stark’s name as he feels Mr Stark stand up and press his clothed cock into his bare ass cheeks. “Please Sir, it’s not cum.”

“Good, do I need to get the cock cage?”, Mr Stark asks, his tone heavy with lust. “No Sir, I can handle it” Peter whines, wanting to feel Mr Stark’s tongue on him again. “Colour?” Mr Stark prompts, “Green Sir, I’ll be honest if it’s too much, I’ll probably just leak a lot, Sir. But I won’t orgasm until given permission Sir, I’m fully in Green” Peter spoke assuredly, and Mr Stark hummed behind Peter and Peter heard him fall to his knees again. Within a millisecond Mr Stark’s tongue was sucking on one of his balls with a loud slurping noise that, along with the heavenly feeling, had Peter whining whilst shuddering uncontrollably. “Oh Sir, yes, thank you” Mr Stark seemed to find this funny because he detached his lips from Peter’s bollock and laughed a little. “Sir?” Peter asked, half because Mr Stark wasn’t touching him anymore and half because he was wondering what was happening. “Not a good punishment if you’re thanking me is it?” Mr Stark huffed. 

Peter whined at the thought of getting a different punishment than this, “no Sir, but I really want to cum so surely that’s my punishment, Sir?”. Mr Stark rested a hand on Peter’s calf and kissed the back of his thigh absentmindedly, driving Peter closer to his orgasm, “that is the punishment, and to mark you up as you did to me; maybe you should have some spankings instead?”. Peter frowned, “Orange”, he said loudly. Mr Stark’s lips left Peter’s leg and he prompted Peter - “explain more please, baby why did you safe word?” Peter sighed, “may I stand up my back hurts?” Mr Stark said that ‘yes he could’ and Peter stood up and stretched, his legs wobbly but generally his body was more focused on cracking the vertebrae in his tense back and not adding any friction to his very hard and angry cock.

Tony’s POV

“My body is very achy, from the position, Sir. And I feel like Spankings plus the orgasm denial might make me pass out Sir.” Peter explained, his hands now behind his back and his face lowered, in the preferred position for a Submissive to be in. Tony wanted to see Peter’s eyes, and face so he could read them, he stepped closer to the Submissive and asked, “can I touch you angel?”. Peter nodded and Tony lifted a finger to rest under Peter’s chin, he slowly pushed the boy’s chin to make the boy face him, and their eyes met. Peter’s closing immediately, still being a perfectly trained submissive. “Look at me” Tony demanded softly, Peter’s eyes fluttered open, and other than his pupils being completely blown out even in the moderately light room, Tony saw nothing other than respect and trust in them. “Good Boy,” he praised, Peter’s lips curled upwards and his body shivered against Tony’s finger on his chin. 

Tony smiled and leant his face down, close to Peter’s. “May I kiss you Pretty boy?”. Peter blushed at Tony’s continued use of pet names and he nodded, his eyes closing and his lips pouting quickly. Tony kissed him gently and stepped his body to be flush to Peter’s. He felt Peter’s cock against his thigh and Tony eased away from the kiss. “Cum for me.” He demanded, he let his hand go from under Peter’s chin and Peter looked at him confused. “no touching yourself, untouched you can cum” Tony explained. Peter whined and seemed even more confused, “May you touch me Sir?” he asked. Tony nodded, “what should I do baby?”. 

Peter blushed and had clearly been thinking something sinful, since his cock twitched. Tony smiled, “never mind. Just close your eyes and imagine what I should do. No touching. 30, 29, 28” Peter’s eyes grew big and then he closed his eyes. His mouth fell open slightly and Tony wanted to kiss him, but the boy in front of him started panting gently, his eyes squeezed shut and his cock seemingly getting harder and stiffer with each passing second. Tony stopped counting down, he didn’t actually care how long it took the boy to cum, he just wanted to watch this show. Peter’s mouth fell open further and his hips started thrusting weakly into the air around him, a breathy whine escaping Peter’s lips moments later. Tony reached out and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and his other hand gripped onto one of the boy’s stiff nipples. Peter’s eyes opened at the contact and their eyes locked as Peter moaned louder and thrust harder into the air. Tony watched as the boy unravelled and he spoke gently, “cum for me Pretty Baby”. Peter nodded and threw his head back, Tony wanted to kiss his neck but he restrained from doing so, not knowing If it was okay to mark up the boy in the more ‘public’ parts of his body yet. 

Peter moaned loudly and his arms clenched harder, his muscles straining as he gripped onto his own hands tighter behind his back. His mouth fell open and he panted and moaned as his hips thrust into the air deeply and Tony wondered if Peter was the one fucking Tony… he imagined the boy pounding into him, trying to please him. And for the first time ever Tony imagined being the bottom, but still dominating and keeping control. And then Tony almost came in his underwear. 

Tony let go of the boy (Peter whined loudly at that) and took a step back to admire the beautiful man that was coming undone in front of his very eyes. He wanted Peter to be his, his pet, his toy, his Pretty Baby. Tony watched as Peter came into the air with a sharp whine and his eyes flying open in apparent surprise at being able to cum with no physical stimulation. “Ah Fuck!” he shouted as he came, his body pulsing and shaking with each spurt of his orgasm. Tony watched for signs of passing-out and held an arm out for Peter to hold onto as he breathed deeply - his orgasm passing. “Wow,” Peter breathed out. Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around Peter and guiding him to sit down on the couch. Peter sat down and flopped onto the seat and kept breathing heavily. 

“Colour?” Tony asked, “Sparkly Green Glitter” Peter breathed out, a smile on his face, his eyes closed. Tony smiled too and left quickly to go to the bathroom and grab a washcloth to wash the boy’s body with and the floor. He cleaned up the now-asleep boy and then he turned to the floor, a flicker of an image came into Tony’s mind (one of him licking up all of Peter’s cum off the floor to see what it tasted like) and he blushed in confusion. Instead of doing that he ran his finger through the puddle that Peter had created and licked his finger clean. Tony thought what that he may have just tasted was heaven in liquid form. Tony licked more off his finger and then he washed away the rest with the washcloth, with a note to get Peter’s next load in his mouth next time. 

If there was a next time. 

-

Peter’s POV

Peter resurfaced after 30 minutes, but to Peter it felt like a deep, 10 hour-long sleep in the most comfortable bed in America (which was coincidentally, actually upstairs in Tony’s apartment). He woke up with a moan, a happy contented mid-stretch moan. He opened his eyes and then sat up from where he had been laying. He was confused, he was not in his and Aunt May’s flat, nor his bedroom. 

He was in Mr Stark’s office. “Ah fuck” Peter groaned, remembering what had happened.

“You okay?” a soft voice spoke, it was Mr Stark, who was sat at his desk watching Peter. Peter turned to face him and nodded, he didn’t know if he was ‘Peter the Stark Industries Employee’ or ‘Peter the submissive’ or ‘Just Peter’. “Yes Sir,” he opted with the safest option. 

“Tony.” Peter’s eyes widened, “Just call me Tony” Mr Stark insisted. He got up from the desk and walked over to Peter, he sat on the opposite couch and sighed, “so you’re a submissive?” Peter nodded, confused “yes… obviously?” he didn’t intend the tone, but Mr Stark knew this already, why was he asking?

“I’m asking because I need to know if you have a Dom that I’ve just pissed off” Peter had said that aloud (‘SHIT!’ he screamed, internally this time). Peter shook his head, “no Sir, I have no Dom.” Tony smiled a little at that, and Peter tilted his head, “do you have a submissive Sir?” Peter asked, his eyes wide at the idea of taking another Submissive away from their Dom. “No Peter” Tony laughed a little and smiled. 

Peter breathed in “Thank God” he breathed out. Tony smiled again, “So Peter, if you want, you can say no… and honestly, you have enough from the last 4 hours to get me in jail, but I was wondering if um” Peter smiled, “what is it Sir?”. He was fairly certain of where Tony was going but he needed the Dom to actually say it…

“Will you be mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment any ideas you want these guys to do... I want your guys' feedback and support lmao


	10. the contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this is the contract :) oops imma try and get the next chapter is up for more content for y'all

Peter’s POV

Peter threw his head back onto his sheets and groaned, he was beyond horny, but Mr Stark’s rules prevented him from doing anything and he silently cursed the older man. 

-

“Mine?” Peter asked, the word was so vague that he needed further explanation, “what does that mean exactly?”. Tony watched Peter as he spoke and Peter watched as the billionaire fuckboy philanthropist wrung his hands together and shifted in his seat nervously. “I want to say yes, I just don’t want to say yes to something I’m not 100% on board for...” he didn’t know if this was a completely BDSM contract-style ‘mine’ or a BDSM and relationship ‘mine’ or a sex-slave ‘mine’ or what… Only one of those options would he turn down, even then only because he valued himself too much to be a complete whore for Mr Stark. 

“I was thinking you would be ‘my’ submissive, and I would be your Dominant...” Tony started, he cleared his throat and then continued before Peter could speak and then agree to the loose terms. “I would be your only partner, and you - mine for example, and we would be able to do scenes together at a club or in my apartment. But if you don’t want to be anyone’s submissive or you just want casual sex then-”. Peter couldn’t deal with Tony’s backtracking so he interrupted him, “Sir.” Tony looked at him, his eyes had been glued to the floor since he had been talking. “I will be your submissive, I have some conditions, however, and I want a contract. For protection.” Peter demanded, his tone serious but a slight smile on his face and his voice soft. 

Tony nodded and breathed in, his shoulders relaxing. Peter smiled, appreciating how nervous Tony was, he liked that the man cared a lot about Peter’s opinion. It was rare to find a Dom who gave a shit about offending submissives. “Of course Peter,” Tony said softly, “shall we talk it through with Jarvis now?”. Peter looked around and saw that the blinds were still closed, “what time is it?” he asked, worried about the fact that he was supposed to be working. “It’s 5:25 PM, and I have told Mr Lee that you went home” Tony answered, as if a mind reader. 

Peter nodded and then agreed to the earlier proposition, “yes, Jarvis let’s start.”

-

They concluded on the following rules/guidelines after 3 hours, 2 pizzas and a bottle of white wine:

The submissive (Mr Parker “Pete, Peter, Baby, Angel”) has agreed to these terms and is in full control of the termination of this contract; the submissive cannot be influenced to continue with or reinstate the contract by the Dominant (Mr Stark “Tony, Sir, Master, Daddy”) and can only return to the contract when/if the submissive independently decides to reinstate the contract without interference or fear of consequences by the Dominant. If the submissive chooses to terminate the contract the Dominant must not argue or deny this right of withdrawal. 

All scenes will be safe, sane and consensual from both the Dominant and the submissive’s perspectives. Food must be eaten at least 1 hour before a draining scene/play to avoid the side effects of energy consumption. 

The submissive will allow the Dominant to control the BDSM scene completely, trusting and committing to the scene after being told what the scene is to contain. The Dominant must not ignore the submissive’s safewords: “Red” to completely stop the scene/play, and “Amber” to pause the scene/play. The submissive also must not ignore the Dominant’s safewords: “Red” to completely stop the scene/play, and “Yellow” to pause the scene/play.

Hard Limits: Things that will cause immediate safewording: category “Red” and are hereby off-limits until the contract is officially renewed in 4 months. 

Soft Limits: Things that will most-likely cause safewording: category “Red/Yellow” and are should be talked about and consented to by both the Dominant and the submissive before the scene. 

The Dominant’s Hard Limits: The submissive making jokes/teasing about jealousy or intentionally making the Dom jealous, plotting to make the Dom jealous by threats or actions, biting the Dom, threatening to leave with no intention to.

The Dominant’s Soft Limits: Bottoming, teasing, public play.

The submissive’s Hard Limits: fisting, double penetration, public humiliation, being shared with other Dominants, being called degrading names such as “slut or whore”.

The submissive’s Soft Limits: Cock and Ball Torture, fire play, degradation or any kind, humiliation in a scene, overstimulation play. 

The Dominant’s rules: The Dominant must respect the submissive at all times (failure to do so will lead to the submissive’s choice in punishment: 100% free reign), the Dominant must respect safewords or be punished (failure to do so will lead to 30 whip beatings by the submissive with 2 other Dominants present), the Dominant must follow the guidance of the submissive within scenes about what he desires unless the scene is based on denial or is a punishment (failure to do so will lead to the submissive’s choice in punishment: 50% free reign). the Dominant must listen to the submissive at all times (failure to do so will lead to 30 whip beatings by the submissive with 2 other Dominants present), the Dominant must notify the submissive of any problems/pain/issues as soon as they arise (no punishment for not doing so), the Dominant must accept aftercare after a scene/punishment before being left alone if he desires (no punishment for not doing so).

The submissive’s rules: The submissive must respect the Dominant at all times (failure to do so will lead to the Dominant’s choice in punishment: 100% free reign), the submissive must respect safewords or be punished (failure to do so will lead to the Dominant’s choice in punishment: 100% free reign), the submissive must follow the guidance of the Dominant within scenes about what he desires unless the scene is based on denial or is a punishment (failure to do so will lead to the Dominant’s choice in punishment: 100% free reign), the submissive must listen to the Dominant at all times and must do what is being asked of him (the Dominant’s choice in punishment: 50% free reign), the submissive must notify the Dominant of any problems/pain/issues as soon as they arise (no punishment for not doing so), the submissive must accept aftercare after a scene/punishment before being left alone if he desires (no punishment for not doing so), the submissive must not pleasure himself/masturbate/orgasm unless the Dominant states that he can (failure to do so will lead to the Dominant’s choice in punishment: 100% free reign).

Joint rules: Both Parties should use safewords if/when they are needed, and not take advantage of them or choose not to use them due to a fear of irritating or displeasing the other; aftercare must be completed after every scene. 

The Dominant’s scene preferences: wax, ice, bondage, sense imparement, overstimulation (Submissive Soft Limit), caregiver/Daddy, feminisation, power play, toy, orgasm denial.

The submissive’s scene preferences: ice, orgasm denial, power play, fake rape / non-con, feminisation, feet, toy, wax, bondage, blindfolding. 

-

Peter smiled at Tony as they completed the contract, and then he flopped onto the couch, “I should go home,” Peter sighed. He was exhausted and a little tipsy but very happy. He turned his head to see Tony’s face and he smiled at the man who was watching him with sad eyes, “please stay?” Tony asked, his voice sounding a little sad. “I thought you would want me to go, Tony?” Peter asked. Tony shook his head, “it’s the opposite of what I want,” he breathed in and then sat back against the sofa, and continued to talk, “I’ve only had one submissive before you and I am so scared of fucking up. So I’m going to be completely clear with you always, I’ll always tell you what I want - not to manipulate you, but so you know exactly how I’m feeling. Okay?” Peter nodded and then promised to do the same. 

“So why do you want to leave? Because you thought I’d want you to?” Tony asked, his head still thrown back, leaving Peter to stare at his neck and the soft pink hickey he had left ages ago. “I want to leave because I’m tired and I need to sleep” Peter replied. Tony nodded and then looked at Peter, lifting his head slowly as if it was suddenly heavy, “we can sleep together you know...” he suggested. Peter felt his whole body flush and then pulled his mind out of the gutter, “just sleep…?” Tony nodded and he smiled at Peter. Tony stood up and offered a hand out to Peter, “you can go if you want, but let me get you a car home if you do, I don’t want you to pass out on the subway”. Peter laughed gently and then shook his head, “I’ll stay, as long as you’re sure that I’m not a problem.” 

Tony chuckled, “you could never be a problem, Pete” Peter grabbed his jacket which he had left on the sofa and he took Tony’s hand. “Thank you Sir,” Peter spoke softly as they walked to the elevator. Tony growled and Peter shivered, “Tony! Sorry!” they both smiled at how quick Peter had submitted, even without Tony telling him to. “Sir is only for the playroom, or if you’re in trouble” Tony reminded Peter, “I know, I know” he sighed. 

The two men went up to Tony’s apartment and Peter gawped at the beautiful place he suddenly found himself in.


	11. the night

Tony’s POV 

“So the other thing I wanted to ask you was about ‘us’ and what that means to you,” Tony said, they were both on his bed, Peter resting against the headboard and sat upright, Tony laying sideways from Peter and his head on Peter’s lap. Peter had his fingers in Tony’s hair, and they were both very relaxed and could barely move – even if they wanted to. 

“I did think about this, during the chat about the contract, but also before” Peter started, he hummed for a second and Tony watched the man’s face process whatever he was thinking. Peter continued, “I want something deeper than just a Dom/sub contract between us I think, and I would want it to be okay if I was to get feelings for you. I think I’m already going down that road if that’s okay Tony?”. Peter sounded so unsure of himself by the end and Tony wanted to cuddle him into his chest. “Of course, that’s okay Pete, is it okay if it’s a two-way road?”. Peter smiled and nodded, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink and Tony felt his heart melt a little more. He was almost certainly in love with Peter and it had only been a week since he’d met him. 

“Yes, that’s okay Tony,” Peter turned his face down to Tony and the two men smiled at each other like idiots, “does that mean that you think you could get feelings for me?” Peter asked, his brows knitting together in apparent confusion at the idea. “Yes Pete, I’ve got some feelings already…” Tony trailed off, they’d said they would be honest, but Tony didn’t want to scare off the man. “Me too,” Peter admitted, his voice thin and embarrassed. Tony beamed up at Peter and Peter smiled back. 

Tony sat up gently and turned to face Peter, he shuffled himself to be closer to Peter and he smirked at the man whose breath had suddenly gotten deeper and heavier. “Pete,” Tony breathed, the man’s flushed face doing nothing to help his own desires. “Yes, Tony?” Peter asked, Tony liked the sound of his name coming from Peter’s slightly panting mouth. “May I kiss you?” Peter nodded and Tony watched as the man’s eyes closed immediately. Peter was born to be a submissive and Tony swore under his breath at the man who was so willing in front of him. Tony leant down and pressed his lips carefully onto Peter’s mouth, Peter opening immediately to the older man. 

Tony licked into Peter’s mouth cautiously, not wanting to overdo it, since they were supposed to be ‘just sleeping together’. Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth and Tony grinned into the kiss, Peter was enjoying this. Tony pulled away and pecked Peter’s lips gently as he drew back. “Wow,” Peter sighed, Tony smiled and sat back, giving the man some space to breathe. Tony’s own head was spinning, and he felt himself throb in his pants. ‘Calm the fuck down’ he told himself. Peter smiled at Tony, “you don’t have to ask before you kiss me by the way,” Tony shook his head, “it’s best to, in case you need space, or I’ve misinterpreted your body language” Tony explained. “You have a bedroom down the hall too, it’s yours, so fill it with whatever crap you want… I don’t have the password to go in there, and Jarvis will only let me in if you give consent for me to” Tony shushed Peter as he started to turn down his ‘offer’, “it’s not something you can refuse, you might need your own space, to either get away from me or to get away from the world. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to,” Peter nodded, and he opened his arms. Tony shuffled around and then crawled into Peter’s open embrace. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Peter mumbled, his lips pressed against the top of Tony’s head. Tony had surprised himself with the last hour, he hadn’t been this comfortable with anyone’s touch in years, yet after 5 days of knowing Peter, he had become so open to many things he might never have thought of. Dating a submissive was nothing Tony had ever considered, neither was bottoming. He had put it in his soft limits list, just so it could be brought up. When he had said it Peter had looked at him in surprise and then blushed deeper than Tony could have imagined, clearly he had pictured the scenario in his mind. Tony was curious about the boy’s preference for being a top or a bottom and had asked, but Peter had just replied with indifference. That was before they had discussed the honesty policy though. 

“Pete?” Tony asked softly, he could only feel Peter’s breathing and he didn’t know if the man had fallen asleep or not. “Mhm” Peter replied, sleep heavy in his throat, Tony decided not to pursue his questioning but instead he untangled their limbs and laughed gently at Peter’s whines. “Don’t worry Pete, I’m just going to get comfy,” Peter nodded and shuffled himself deeper into the covers and Tony stood beside the bed and took off his shirt and slacks, and got back into the bed, only in his underwear. Peter had taken off his trousers earlier and had changed into a pair of Tony’s underwear as soon as they had gotten into the apartment (because he had dried cum in his which was very uncomfortable apparently). 

-

The first thing that Tony noticed when he woke up was the pulse that was in between Tony’s legs, his cock throbbed violently as the memories of yesterday flashed through his mind. As he woke up slowly he became aware of the areas of pressure on certain parts of his body. There was a weight on his arm and chest and it felt like there was something weighing down his leg. His eyes opened gently and he saw delicate brown ringlets in front of his face and Tony couldn’t help himself from grinning from ear to ear. He had reckoned that Peter would try to leave through the night, either to be Spiderman or to leave Tony; but obviously not, since he was still wearing the same shirt from yesterday. 

After a while of just smelling the other man’s hair and feeling beyond happy, Tony had decided to wake up the man in his arms gently. He asked Jarvis what the time was gently and then Tony jumped at Jarvis almost shouted back: “IT’S NINE THIRTY-EIGHT IN THE MORNING SIR”. Tony flipped off the nearest sensor as Peter jolted awake. Tony apologised to Peter and kissed the top of his head gently, feeling the boy stretch against him Tony reminded himself to think good Christian thoughts. Peter moaned as he stretched and shoved Tony’s goodwill out of the window, his cock standing back at attention. 

“Morning,” Peter mumbled, turning his head to face Tony. Tony smiled and kissed Peter’s nose gently.

-

Peter’s POV

The past 24 hours had gone by in such an unexpected way that Peter simply sat on the edge of his bed and tried to work out what the fuck had happened. He had woken up to Jarvis being a prick and Mr Stark being cute, he never even imagined waking up in Mr Stark’s bed, only being fucked in it. Peter threw his head back onto his sheets and groaned, he was beyond horny, but Mr Stark’s rules prevented him from doing anything and he silently cursed the older man, he didn’t need to be imagining the man fucking him. 

Peter had left the Stark Tower after breakfast, it was a Saturday and Mr Stark had told him that he had ordered Mr Lee to allow Peter Monday off, “to recover from his burns”, which was utter bullshit because Peter’s burns had healed by the time he had woken up from his nap mid-afternoon. In reality, Peter and Mr Stark were going to Mr Stark’s club to experiment with some scene/play ideas. The whole of the car journey back to his apartment, Peter’s imagination had been running wild - and now he was suffering his consequences.


	12. Tony's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your kind words, have a cheeky chapter. This was supposed to be the first part of a chapter then it got really long so I split it. The next chapter is the intro to the club :) have some Steve x Tony interactions :)

Tony’s POV 

Nervous, that was the fundamental emotion racing its way around Tony’s body. He was scared shitless that Peter would be freaked out at the club and run away, or that the man would find another Dominant that was better, more experienced or more attractive than Tony. Peter was his submissive, sure, but Peter had the control in the relationship. Tony was only there to please Peter and make sure he was comfortable and safe. Tony wanted nothing more than for Peter to want him as much as he wanted Peter. 

Tony knew he was allowing the anxiety to eat at him, he knew this was all nervous energy that he was allowing to consume him. He was currently waiting for Peter to arrive, it was mid-afternoon and they were going to go the club early and allow Peter to explore before things got too heavy when the club opened for the other members. Peter was supposed to arrive in 30 minutes but Tony, for some reason, was expecting the boy to arrive earlier. 

Tony flopped onto his couch and sighed loudly, “Boss?” Jarvis asked, he had recently added a software update that allowed Jarvis’ sensors to read his body language. “Yes, Jarvis?” Tony asked, curious as to what the AI was reading off of him. “You seem stressed, anything I can do?”. Tony shook his head and closed his eyes, letting himself nap for a bit. Well, ‘nap’. Tony just laid there, wanting to sleep, but his head was still full of Peter’s face, his cute smile, his big brown eyes, and his sexy body. 

Tony opened his eyes when the sound of the elevator doors opened, he sat up quickly and was severely disappointed to see ‘not-Peter’. There, in the doorway was his oldest friend, Steve. Tony snickered at his own excitement at the thought of seeing Peter but then his disappointment at only seeing Steve, someone he knew was coming over. Tony had invited Steve to his apartment to talk to Peter and to be Peter’s safe space if he wanted to be away from Tony for whatever reason. It was good to give submissives a friend away from their Dominant in a club, in case they needed a break or a chance to breathe away from their Dominant. 

“Hello Sir,” Steve spoke gently, still standing in the doorway, Tony smiled, “Come in Steve”. Steve smiled and followed his instructions, he stood close to where Tony was sat, his hands behind his back and his spine as straight as a ruler. Tony smiled, he had done well in his training of Steve, and he wondered if Peter would allow him to train him to be specifically what Tony wanted in a submissive. Tony stood up and took the three steps towards Steve that it took for them to be a few inches away from each other. He was no longer Steve’s Dominant but he could still read the man in front of him like a book. “Excited about tonight?” he probed, Steve was practically humming with excitement, “yes Sir, me and my Master are performing tonight.” Tony smiled, Steve was an exhibitionist and so he could tell that Steve was very happy about this. “You didn’t tell me that,” Steve nodded, “I was only told by my Master this morning Sir, sorry” Tony shook his head and laughed airily, “It’s fine Steve, me and Peter will watch you later, what stage will you be on?”. Steve grinned, his face still facing the floor, his cheeks growing pinker and pinker throughout the conversation. Tony could tell that Steve’s imagination was running wild now, and the man was getting increasingly horny. 

“We’ll be in the dungeon Sir, we will be doing strangulation play” Tony nodded, he knew this was one of Steve’s favourite scenes to do, one that Tony wasn’t comfortable doing though. “What have you done to deserve this?”, Tony knew that this was only coming around because it was a reward for the submissive, “I haven’t orgasmed in 3 weeks Sir, no cage or ring either, Sir.” Tony nodded, to be fair that was impressive, especially because he knew that Bucky, his Master had still been using Steve during scenes, and so the man has definitely been hard in the past 3 weeks. 

“Sir, Peter is in the elevator” Jarvis announced, Tony took a step back from Steve and then watched the elevator doors waiting to see Peter’s beautiful face. Steve snickered at Tony’s reaction and Tony glanced at Steve and tutted, “do I need to tell your Master to punish you for that?”. Steve’s face pouted and he shook his head violently. 

The doors opened and Tony’s whole body went hot as his eyes trailed over the man in the doorway, Peter was wearing a black, mesh see-through shirt and black, ripped jeans. The ones that Tony had dropped off at his door that morning, alongside with the note, “see you at 3, TS”. Tony swore and then marched his way over to Peter, “Hey,” he whispered, he had stopped an inch away from Peter’s face and Peter’s eyes were wide with how close they were. Tony smiled and Peter smiled back, “Hello Sir.” Peter kissed Tony on his cheek and then he peered around Tony to look at Steve. 

“Peter, meet Steve,” Peter smiled at Steve and Tony held Peter’s waist gently as he guided him towards Steve. “Steve, this is Peter, my submissive”. Steve held out a hand and smiled warmly at Peter, who took his hand and smiled back. “It’s nice to meet you Peter,” Steve spoke, “you too Steve.” Tony smiled as the two submissives then looked up at him, waiting for a cue from him. “Let’s sit and chat shall we?” Tony suggested, the two submissives nodded in unison and they smiled awkwardly at each other at their shared reaction. 

Tony sat down and as he did so, Steve kneeled and Peter stood awkwardly looking at Steve, “Pete,” Tony grabbed his attention, “if you want to kneel you can, if you want to sit at my feet you can, if you want to sit in my lap you can, if you want to sit on a chair you can, it’s up to you” Peter nodded and looked at Tony’s lap, so Tony patted his thigh, “come here”. Peter smiled and sat gently on Tony’s knee, facing Steve so he could see him. Tony stroked his hand over Peter’s back and the submissive on his thigh relaxed and Tony smiled. Steve watched them curiously, and Tony watched as Steve’s posture relaxed a little, knowing he wasn’t being directly compared to Peter. 

Tony started, “Peter, Steve was one of my submissives at one point, now he has a Master of his own. He is called Master Bucky and you will refer to him as such, okay?” Peter nodded, he was watching Steve still and Tony knew he was comparing himself to the other man, so he kept stroking his back to help comfort him. “Steve is a trained submissive by me, and I have invited him here so that he may help you, when we are in the club I want you to either be with me or Steve okay?” Peter nodded and smiled at Tony. Tony continued, “Steve will show you everything you need to know about the club when we get there as I get your membership sorted okay?” Peter nodded again and Tony watched as Peter finally turned to face him, ignoring Steve. “You will listen to his advice and then you will meet me in my playroom,” Tony turned his face to Steve, “I’ve moved, by the way, Steve, I’m now in the 5th Suite”. Steve nodded and Tony knew he was mentally running over that so that he didn’t take Peter to the wrong place. Tony smiled and turned back to look at Peter, Tony remembered what he was supposed to be saying and resumed, “then we will get you ready to meet everyone, and we will have a moment in our room to ourselves if you want to go home at any point just tell me and we can come back here and relax” Peter shook his head and Tony laughed slightly, “don’t doubt it, you might get very tired...” Tony continued, “if you still want to meet everyone, then we will go down the floor and say hi, then we can do what we want. Steve and Master Bucky will be performing if you want to watch them,” Peter nodded and glanced at Steve who was as still as a statue on his knees. 

Tony explained the other processes that Peter might need to understand such as how to address other Dominants and how to tell if a submissive was being punished or not (and therefore if it was okay to talk to them) and Peter nodded, knowing most of this anyway.


	13. Peter's Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy it :)

Peter’s POV

Peter waited as Tony opened the door for him, and he stepped out of the expensive Audi and into the cool garage, Steve got out of his own door and Tony lead them both inside, “off you go… I’ll be around 20 minutes but take your time Steve”. Peter watched Tony interact with Steve and he felt a throb in his heart, he had been slightly jealous of Steve when he first met him - since he had been with His Tony, but then he grew to understand that Steve was besotted with his new Master and he couldn’t care less about Tony and Peter. Peter was kissed on the cheek by Tony and then Steve spoke gently, “shall we?”. Peter nodded and followed behind the muscular man. 

Steve was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, but Peter could still make out his muscles and Peter imagined what he would look like without a shirt on, he smiled at himself and was reminded of the stupid ‘no orgasm’ rule that Tony had set, there was no point in getting himself horny. Steve walked slowly, allowing Peter to absorb everything that was around him. Peter and Steve were in a corridor which was filled with doors, each with a number on them, “this is your Dominant’s new room,” Steve said after a while, a big gold ‘5’ was painted on the door and Peter nodded, he noticed the keypad on the side of the white door and was relieved that nobody could walk in the room. “My Master’s is this one,” Steve said after walking a few more steps, ‘8’ was painted on the white door in black. Steve turned to face Peter and Peter was reminded of how handsome Steve was, “I’ll knock three times and then kneel until my Master opens the door, I expect that what Master Stark wants you to do when we go back,” Steve smiled at Peter and Peter nodded, showing he understood. 

“Shall we go to the main floor or the dungeons first?” Steve asked, “the main floor”. Peter replied instantaneously. Steve lead Peter to the end of the corridor where the doors no longer had numbers but just a red/green slidey panel against the door and a key lock, “these ones are for anyone to use who doesn’t have a room for themself since these doors can be unlocked, sometimes people will do scenes in these rooms with the green panel on so that anyone can come in and watch or take part.” Peter nodded and remembered to remind Tony that this was a hard limit for him. 

Steve continued through a large pair of double doors and Peter’s eyes roamed over the large room he now was in. It was basically an empty nightclub, with a large dance floor space and a bar on the opposite side of the room, on the walls were photos of couples, some in rather erotic positions and butt naked, Peter’s eyes rested on one photo that had Steve in the middle of it, he was covered in cum and had a cock in his mouth. He looked very happy, “that’s my Master’s cock, we had a photoshoot and we decided to put it on the wall” Peter faced the other man and smiled as Steve’s face had flushed with embarrassment or horniness and Peter smiled back. 

“That area,” Steve pointed at a raised area of seating to the left of them, “is for VIPs, its where our masters will sit all night, we can sit with them, but on the floor by their feet or on their laps. We don’t get seats.” Peter nodded, this was common practice within a club (and why Peter was so surprised when Steve had kneeled earlier, he thought it was only an ‘in-the-club’ thing). Steve pointed to the stage that was to their right and opposite the VIP area, “that’s the ‘main stage’, there is always something going on there, either a performance by a Dom/sub couple or a punishment or we have in-house strippers/ pole dancers who perform when there isn’t a scene going on, the dance floor is open when there is a scene, the music is turned down and everyone stands and watches.” Peter nodded, this was slightly different from his old club but similar in most ways. “So there’s a ‘main stage’ does that mean there are others?” Peter asked curiously, “yes, there are.” Steve walked over to the VIP area and then through another pair of doors that were behind most of the seats, and they went through them, into a smaller more private room. There were the same seats and a smaller stage, “this is were VIPs perform for each other, or for couples who want a more intimate scene for example if it is the submissive’s first public punishment they may choose to do it in here instead of in front of everyone.” Peter nodded, “that’s a good idea,” Steve nodded. 

Steve and Peter left that room and Steve showed Peter down another corridor to the ‘dungeons’ it was a brick-walled room with chains and stuff on the walls instead of the photos on the walls in the other room. This room was colder, due to the fans above them, and Peter saw the same kind of set up, a stage, a VIP area and a dancefloor. There was no bar, however, but instead on the opposite wall was a row of cages. “They’re for the slaves. They choose to go in there, don’t worry” Peter nodded and guessed that his face was giving away how horrified by that idea he was. Peter had some fantasies about some rape-scenes that he had talked through with Tony, and that they could try later on in their relationship but he hadn’t been exposed to the Master/slave side of BDSM before. 

And he didn’t really want to learn much more, the idea appalled Peter. “Me and my Master are performing down here tonight,” Steve said, his voice happy, Peter turned to look at him and Steve giggled, “I’m not his slave, the scene is a little rough and so we thought it best to do it down here for the sadists instead of the regulars. I have some rough fantasies that my Master helps me achieve and one of them is being choked so hard I pass out. That’s what we’re doing tonight, Master Stark said you two might come to watch… but if it’s not your cup of tea don’t worry. I won’t be offended.” Peter smiled, grateful for the man’s reassurance. A small part of him was curious about watching it, and he was already grateful for Tony setting this up with Steve. It felt good to have a friend. 

The two men talked some more about the club and Steve showed Peter where the bathrooms were and where he could find certain things that Tony might request, like the ice-machine and the water station. Peter and Steve walked back through the corridor that they had started in and the two men hugged briefly to say goodbye and then Steve winked at Peter. “Kneel and then knock, it’s easier.” Peter nodded and the two sunk to their knees in front of their master’s doors. They knocked in unison and within seconds Master Bucky was opening the door in front of Steve and a moment later Peter saw Tony’s feet appear where the door had been. Tony stepped past Peter and as he did so he ran his finger’s through Peter’s hair. Peter suppressed a moan and felt his cock stiffen at the small action. ‘I am too sensitive fo this shit’ Peter whined in his own head. He allowed his eyes to close and he simply listened to Tony speak. “Everything okay, Steve?”. Steve replied instantaneously, “yes, Master Stark, Peter is a very good submissive, he is a very quick learner Sir.” Peter smiled at the praise he was receiving and then he felt Tony’s hand stroke the top of his head gently and his leg press against Peter’s back, Tony was telling him where he was. 

Peter heard a new voice speak, “and Tony, how was Steve?” Peter knew this was Master Bucky and he wanted to look up but knew better than to do that. Tony replied, “very good, he is very excited about tonight” Peter knew that Tony was smirking, obviously trying to tease the other submissive. Peter smiled, Steve was very good and he deserved the praise. “And Peter, how did you find the tour?” Peter opened his eyes but continued to stare at the floor, “Steve was very patient with me and answered my questions before I asked them, Master Bucky, he is a very kind man and a very nice person to be around, thank you”. Master Bucky replied with a hum and Peter let his eyes close as he felt Tony’s hand on his head rub circles into his scalp.

Peter was holding back moans and he felt a sharp tug on his hair, he had zoned out. “Sorry Sir, may you repeat your question?” he asked, Tony laughed above him and Peter opened his eyes, “I said get up,” Peter smiled and blushed, “oops, sorry Sir”. Tony laughed and Peter stood up, entering the playroom with wide eyes.


	14. kneel for me

Third POV (both men at the same time)

Peter walked into Tony’s playroom and blushed at the sight that he was greeted with. Tony had laid out an outfit on the chair in front of them and Peter felt his body go hot at the thought of him wearing it. There was simply a pair of leather shorts and a pair of black vans. “Sir?” Peter asked, wanting to know whether he had to go shirtless or not. 

“Pete, ignore that for a second,” Tony spoke gently, he had held his hand out for Peter to hold but the man had ignored him as he stared at the garments on the chair. Peter turned to face him and Tony smiled, there was nothing in Peter’s eyes that showed fear or anxiety so that was good. “You did very well answering Master Bucky’s questions Baby,” Peter smiled at the praise and Tony felt the man hold his hand gently. “Any questions about the tour or the club?” Peter shook his head, “if I do I won’t hesitate to ask though”. Tony nodded and smiled, “good boy.” Peter blushed under the kind words and Tony watched as Peter got a little more fidgety, he was clearly getting excited. 

“How are you?” Tony asked, he hadn’t really checked in on the man and he needed to before things got any more exhausting for the man in front of him. “Okay, horny and slightly nervous but good generally and excited,” Peter said, his voice light and his eyes shining. Tony nodded, and smirked at ‘horny’, “we’ve got 3 hours until the club opens to the public, most Doms and subs will be arriving in the next hour or so, many arrive and then do a scene before and then relax with everyone else later,” Peter nodded, “will we be doing a scene now then Sir?”. Tony shook his head, today would be enough without Peter being absolutely exhausted. 

“No, I was wondering if we could do some training,” Peter opened his mouth and Tony shushed him, “I’m not trying to offend you, baby, I just want to train you so you and I are on exactly the same wavelength”. Peter nodded and then his eyebrows furrowed, “I wasn’t about to argue Sir, I was going to agree...” he mumbled. Tony apologised and kissed Peter’s soft, pink cheek gently. “Sorry for shushing you, baby,”. Peter blushed at the pet name and mumbled back to Tony, “ ‘S okay Sir”. 

Tony asked Peter a few more questions, such as how he was feeling about certain things, Peter also mentioned that slough he was an exhibitionist he never wanted people to join them in their playroom. Tony completely agreed, the idea of another Dom playing with Peter made his blood boil. “I just prefer the voyeurism side of it...” Peter spoke gently, slightly embarrassed of his kinks. “I understand and agree BabyBoy don’t worry...” Tony reassured the man. 

After Tony had been reassured that Peter was fine, excited and wanting to do the training, he stepped away from Peter and spoke in a low voice, “okay Pete, you will refer to me as Daddy or Sir from now on, until we leave the club. You are to follow my command unless you are safewording, okay?”, Peter nodded, his posture changing as Tony spoke, and his head bowing instinctively. “Yes, Daddy.” That honorific caused warm blood to rush down into both of their crotches and Tony smiled as he saw how quickly Peter had gotten hard. 

“Arms up,” Tony commanded, Peter did so immediately and Tony stepped forwards, pulling Peter’s sheer shirt above his head. Tony looked over Peter’s chest and dropped the item of clothing onto the chair behind him, he walked slowly around Peter and stopped when the boy’s head moved slightly, trying to follow Tony’s movements. “Nu-uh” Tony muttered, he reached to the side and grabbed a small riding crop from the side, he trailed it down Peter spine and admired as the boy moaned gently and the man’s skin shivered under the leather. “Stay still” Tony whispered, his breath fanning over Peter’s shoulders. Again, the man shivered gently and Tony fell in love with how sensitive Peter was. 

Tony kept walking around Peter and he smiled as Peter stayed as still as a statue. “Drop your arms and open your legs.” Peter did as he was told and Tony watched as Peter held his hands behind his back as if this was completely natural to him, “Good boy,” Peter blushed under the praise and Tony smiled to himself. Peter was so good, he was so ready to treat him like a god tonight. Tony walked around Peter again and trailed the riding crop around Peter’s chest and back, watching as the boy’s skin reacted to it. Tony stopped when he was in front of the man and he dropped the crop. Peter’s eyes snapped open at the noise but he stayed still, and Tony grinned. He dropped to his knees in front of Peter and he looked up at Peter’s bowed head, with his wide eyes staring at him. 

“Gunna make you feel so good, Angel” Peter whined deliciously and Tony unzipped Peter’s black jeans and peeled them off his body, he slid them off of his legs and Peter helped him by stepping out of the material and then resuming his statue-like state. Tony reminded Peter, “no touching me, and Daddy or Sir, the safewords are Yellow and Red”. Peter nodded and his chest heaved with a deep breath, “Yes Daddy.”

Tony licked his tongue against Peter’s cock and he relished in the noises that escaped from Peter’s mouth. Peter’s arms clenched in his effort from grabbing Tony’s hair and he watched as his Dom licked his way down his shaft, his ears ringing as the blood flew south from his brain. He knew he couldn’t move and so his head was left bowed, watching everything his Master was doing for him. It was insanely hot. 

Tony sucked Peter’s cock into his mouth and he expertly pulled moan after moan from Peter’s sinful lips. Tony pulled off sharply and grinned as Peter whined loudly above him, Tony stood up and picked up the riding crop as he did so. Peter was watching his movements, with his head still bowed and his arms still behind his back. Tony took a second to admire the view in front of him, Peter was a vast expanse of perfect soft pale skin, and hard nipples and a leaking cock. He was breathing heavily and he knew that the boy was insanely horny. “We’re going to learn positions now,” Tony started, “Firstly, ‘Ready Sir’, on your knees, legs spread with your hands behind your back and your head bowed - eyes closed.” Peter followed the instructions and sunk to his knees. His cock bounced deliciously and Tony wanted to suck it until Peter’s cum was down his throat but he restrained himself. “This is the position I expect if I ever send you here alone, to wait for me,” Peter nodded with understanding, and Tony continued. “Second. Legs together,” Peter did so, “is the apology position, if you are waiting for a punishment you will be in this position” Peter nodded and then spread his legs, since he was not currently doing so. “Good Boy” Tony praised. 

“Third, stand up, legs spread and arms in front of you” Peter stood up swiftly and did so, “head up” Tony prompted. “Ready for rope, this all okay Angel?”. “Yes Daddy,” Peter responded, Tony grabbed the black ball of rope from the side and held the riding crop under his armpit before walking to face Peter, “I will tie your arms as such, that okay?” he started loosely winding the rope around Peter’s wrists and Peter nodded, “Yes Sir”. Tony removed the rope and discarded it on the chair. 

“Fourth, ‘easy access’, Angel, to the table.” Peter looked around quickly and then walked carefully to the table that was pressed against one of the walls, there were no chairs around it and Peter knew this was a bench to be fucked against. His cock throbbed as he remembered Master Stark’s desk and how he had gripped against it as he was eaten out. “Forearms resting on it,” Peter did so. His legs unconsciously widening to allow him to bend over that deeply. He felt cold air on his now very exposed hole and he felt the riding crop tap down on his cheeks. “I will use this position when I am inserting you with anything, or fucking you standing up, or eating you out, okay?” Peter moaned and agreed, “yes Sir,” his voice was getting shakier with arousal and he was convinced that he could cum untouched if Master Stark kept going with this. “If I am punishing you, you will rest your cheek on the table and your hands will be behind your back, okay?” Peter tested out the position and felt an amazing stretch in his legs. He felt very submissive in this position and he loved it, “Sir?” Tony hummed softly, “Yes?”. 

“May I be fucked in this position too?” Peter asked gently, Mr Stark laughed airily, “yes, then this will not be your punishment position”. Peter knew what Mr Stark was doing, he was separating punishment from pleasure. Peter was very thankful for this. “No Sir, unless it was part of a punishment to be fucked in this position?” he prompted. Mr Stark asked Peter to expand on that point, “maybe if I was caged or unable to cum then you could still fuck me in this position, then it would still be a punishment position,” Peter replied. Mr Stark agreed and then requested that Peter stand up straight. Peter felt his blood rush from his head and he muttered “Yellow,” as he gripped onto the table to stop himself from falling over from the head-rush. 

Master Stark held onto Peter gently until Peter’s ears stopped ringing and he could see the room without stars, “Sorry Sir,” Peter mumbled. “Lightheaded?” Mr Stark asked, Peter, nodded and Mr Stark prompted Peter to lean against the table, “I’m fine now Master, sorry,” Peter mumbled. 

Tony gawped at the name, he kissed Peter’s neck gently, “I never told you to call me Master, Baby boy...”. Peter blushed, “Sorry Sir,”. Tony shook his head, “I like it, don’t stop”. Peter blushed even harder at that request and Tony smiled. Peter had colour in his cheeks now and he looked less faint so Tony stepped back a little, “better?”. Peter nodded and stood independently from the table. He resumed his position of his bowed head and his arms behind his back, so Tony asked, “is this your most comfortable position Angel?”. Peter nodded gently and smiled, “this was my ‘I’m waiting for instructions’ position, Daddy,” Peter answered. Tony nodded, “okay, you may wait for instructions or me in this position or kneeling. Okay?”.  
Peter nodded, “Yes Sir, thank you, Sir”. Peter listened as he heard Master Stark move away from him, his footsteps not light or quiet but not loud or stompy either. Master Stark’s feet moved in and out of view and when they returned into Peter’s eyesight he saw that Master Stark wasn’t wearing his trousers any more. “Angel,” Peter knew this was a test and so he stayed as still as he had been taught. “Yes Daddy?” he replied, his voice light and breathy with excitement. 

“Come suck me off,” Tony spoke, his voice deep and demanding. And in Peter’s humble opinion, the hottest thing ever.


	15. yes daddy

Tony’s POV

Tony came with a groan and his fingers gripped into the boy’s curls as his body tensed with the force of his orgasm. Tony felt as Peter lapped up his cum and then, as he looked down, he saw Peter’s eyes close and he resumed the perfect position of a submissive. He looked like a perfect statue of eroticism, his perky nipples, his flushed skin, his sweaty face, his leaking cock. All of Peter was perfect and Tony’s heart swelled bigger and his cock tried to harden again, although he calmed himself down before it did so, this part was about Peter. Not him.

Tony took a breath in and regained control of his body, and walked slowly towards where he had discarded his clothes. He was going slowly to allow Peter to catch his breath, and for himself to get calm and grounded, and to tease Peter. The man, as Tony could see, was rock hard and his body was begging to cum - even if Peter would never say a word. Tony shimmied into his black trousers, and got into his standard boots, something every Dom wore to show that they were in fact a Dom. 

The submissives in the club always wore shorts and either a collar, bracelet or ring with their Dom’s surname on. Tony had never collared a submissive, most couples did it on their 1 year anniversary, and many used rings if they were together as a ‘regular’ couple. Tony had a bracelet for Peter that he could wear later but he wanted to give it to the man later, when he was in a post-orgasm state. But for Peter to be in such a state, he would have to have an orgasm. Which meant that Tony needed to stop staring into space. 

Tony moved towards a chest of drawers and opened one of the drawers to show 3 dildos and 4 butt plugs. (All new, obviously. When Tony had moved rooms, to a larger more extravagant suite of rooms he had cleared out and thrown out his old but still perfectly fine toys. He had wanted a fresh start with Peter, and he wanted everything Peter to touch, to be out of the box fresh. Untouched and unattached to any memories).

Tony grabbed a butt plug that he fancied the look of, and he turned to face where Peter was still sat. “Assume the position of ‘easy access’ for me Angel,” Peter nodded and muttered, “yes daddy,” and Tony watched as Peter got up and bent over the table carefully, Peter’s pink hole staring at him. After a second of admiring the view, Tony saw Peter’s hole clench and he tutted, “relax your body, Angel,” Tony spoke gently. He knew Peter probably didn’t know he had done it, but he didn’t want any part of the man to be tense. 

“Sorry Daddy,” Peter mumbled, his body visibly leaning into the table and using it as a support for his weight. “Good boy,” Tony praised, he knew that Peter enjoyed being praised and he watched as Peter’s cock dripped cum onto the wooden floor and Tony was reminded of his office and the fact that he had very much enjoyed the taste of Peter’s cum. He reminded himself to get Peter to cum in his mouth at some point tonight. Tony grabbed some lube out of another drawer and stalked over to Peter like a lion stalking its prey. 

Peter flinched with shock as Tony placed a hand on his hip gently, he placed the items on the table next to Peter’s head and he granted the man permission to move his head, “have a look at those items Peter,” Peter moved his head and Tony saw the man’s already very flushed face, blush even deeper. “I will eat you out, until you cum, and then I will put these inside of you, then I will suck your cock until you cum again. Colour?”. From Peter’s lips, a breathy moan escaped and Tony could imagine how desperate Peter was to cum right now. “Green Green Green” Peter sighed. He leant back, as if this would make Tony faster, but instead Tony stepped back so that Peter had no contact with the man behind him. Peter whined at this, and apparently at the fact that Tony had also withdrawn his hand from Peter’s hip.

Tony smiled to himself and after a second Peter shut up to listen to where Tony’s feet were moving to. Tony walked backwards and then to the side, waiting to see if Peter would move or not. After Peter’s body had stayed perfectly still Tony smiled and quietly paced forwards. He sunk to his knees quietly and flattened his tongue and then pressed it against Peter’s warm and delicious asshole. Tony rejoiced at the noises that escaped from Peter’s mouth, a litany of sinful, and yet angelic moans. As Tony poked his tongue into Peter’s warmth the man’s moans changed from deep and content to sharp, stimulated gasps. Peter pushed back onto Tony’s face and Tony, understanding the race for an orgasm, pushed his face deeper into Peter’s cheeks. His hands gripped the man’s thighs and he wondered if he would leave handprints, just the thought had Tony pressing his tongue deeper into the man. Peter started gasping louder and Tony heard Peter trying to talk, “Sir-Sir”. Tony pulled away, expecting an overstimulated ‘Yellow’ to surface. But instead, he was faced with a loud whine from the man and Peter growling after, “keep going,” Peter almost demanded. Tony scoffed and sat back on his heels. 

Peter apologised as quickly as the demand had escaped his lips, “I am so sorry Sir, it’s just I’m so close...” Tony understood but he teased the boy for one more second, the man self-punishing with his guilt. “Cum for me baby,” Tony spoke softly and immediately delved back into a place he could only describe as ‘heaven’. Peter pressed back into Tony and Tony gripped Peter’s thighs even harder than before, enjoying how they were shaking under his touch. Peter was gasping “thankyou” on repeat, at Tony’s resumed contact and at the permission that was allowing him to slowly unravel, and not less than a moment later, Peter let out an animalistic growl and his whole body tensed and then softened to putty. Tony’s tongue was clenched by Peter’s constricting hole and Tony lapped the man’s hole until each lick caused the hole to clench and the man to shudder.

Tony knelt back and sat on his heels, “Colour?”. Peter spoke, clearly spacey, “in-between yellow and green, I can’t-” Tony shushed him and stood up, helping Peter stand up slowly. “We won’t until you’re completely in green Baby.” Peter nodded and seemed grateful, clearly expecting Tony to start something else straight after he had just had a very intense orgasm. “Thank you, Master,” Peter spoke gently. 

Peter was now sat on the couch that was to the side of the table, and Tony was wiping the spunk from Peter’s stomach gently, not wanting to cause the man to get hard again from the stimulation. “Can I ask something about our contract?” Peter asked cautiously, Tony nodded and looked up at the man. Peter’s face was flushed and his eyes hazy but he looked alert and awake. “Can we change the no-orgasm rule?”, Tony watched as Peter’s face started to look scared, whether he was afraid of punishment or judgement Tony didn’t know. “Can you explain a little more for me, as to why Baby?”. Peter nodded, “I’m 19, Daddy… and boners are a daily experience and the last 2 days have been hell… and just now when I came, I knew that it was so intense because I hadn’t cum in a few days… but I don’t want my stamina to be ruined… and I don’t like feeling faint… Sir...” Peter kept trailing off, it was like he was expecting Tony to interrupt him, but since the man never did, he continued and explained a little more. Tony, to be fair, hadn’t thought about the age difference, and that Peter was still a hormonal boy and that his boners would be very common and thus not being able to cum would probably be quite painful. “Okay, no orgasming on days we are meeting to a scene, and you must tell me when we meet up if you have cum, incase I need to know. Okay?”, Peter almost sighed with relief and Tony felt the man relax under his touch. Peter smiled and thanked Tony and Tony smiled back, glad that Peter could trust him to tlak about this instead of lying and sneaking orgasms behind his back.

“Maybe I could send Daddy a photo of the aftermath when I’m done so he knows...” Peter asked, a naughty glint in his eye. For a second Tony saw into his imagination, himself in a meeting and Peter sending a photo to his phone of his hand wrapped around his finished cock, clearly in the staff bathrooms below Tony. He groaned and stared at Peter, “sure… or you could call me and I’ll help you out if you want...”. Peter grinned, “surely I could just send you a video instead, I wouldn’t want to bother you Daddy...”. 

Tony growled with the ideas and Peter laughed beautifully at Tony’s reactions to his teasing.


	16. "Oh Sir"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that this is so short and that I've been missing in action lol
> 
> i've hit a big blank wall called writer's block :( 
> 
> pls leave a kind comment or something or even a prompt for another chapter because i cant deal with my own brain rn - i'm convinced nobody likes this - or me cos i'm not updating every day 
> 
> sorry :(

Peter’s POV 

Mr Stark leaned down and kissed my cheek gently, “tell me if you want to leave at any point with ‘red’ and if you just want me to yourself for whatever reason, ‘yellow’, got it baby?”, I nodded and smiled at his flushed face. “Yes Sir,” I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady. I was nervous, excited and happy and I wanted to convey the last two to my master. I didn’t want him worrying the whole night.

“Oh, Sir...” Mr Stark nodded, “when will I be able to see Steve again?”. Tony shrugged, “I don’t know Angel, Master Bucky might want to make him nice and relaxed before their scene. On that note, do you want to see it baby?”, I nodded and flushed at his casual use of my pet name, “yes daddy, I would like to see them, I am curious about doing the scene myself”, Mr Stark nodded and reacted minimally to my teasing use of his favourite honorific. 

“May I call you Daddy later Sir? In front of the other Doms Sir?” I watched as Mr Stark’s throat swallowed thickly on nothing and he looked at me through his lashes and nodded carefully, “If you don’t mind coming up here and sorting me out after… I’m going to have a problem if you keep that up baby” I grinned at his words, pleased that I had such an affect on him. 

“That’s the plan Daddy...” I tease, I get up from my knees and he aids me by holding out a hand for me to grab. “Also that position, yes is fine”. Mr Stark nodded and held his hand out for me to take properly this time, not just for leverage. “Wait here,” he demanded? He didn’t demand it, he just told me to. I nodded and waited patiently as he walked to the side of the room, rummaged around in our belongings and then grabbed something, returning to me quickly. “What I’m about to give you, don’t take it off. Not until we’re back in here or we leave the building. Promise me that Peter.” I nodded, his tone serious and not worth questioning. He seemed pleased at my non-verbal promise and then held his hand out, a bracelet hanging off his fingers. It was black metal, with a silver rope mixed in with the metal chain links. 

“It’s got my name on it” Tony mumbled, I had held my wrist out and he was putting it on for me, “nobody will touch you, ‘cos of this, and if they do try anything and I’m not there… punch them”. I nodded with a smile and Tony smiled back, “so this is like a collar, just less permanent?” Tony nodded and then looked into my eyes, he seemed nervous but I couldn’t tell why.

“Sorry if that’s offended you?” Tony spoke, his voice soft. His eyes roamed over my face and his hands held my wrist as his movements stilled, I looked up at him in shock, “why would it offend me Sir, thank you for this… it shows a claim, which I like...” I paused and moved my wrist, a non-verbal guide to get him to continue putting it on. “And besides, it would be way too quick for you to collar me… I think I’d be more concerned if that was the case...” I trailed off. A Dom who collars their sub too quickly is often rash and doesn’t think about the long term things. I was glad for the bracelet, as it showed I was someone’s sub, but equally it wasn’t as scary as being collared which suggested ownership. Something me and Mr Stark hadn’t talked about yet. 

“Ready?” Mr Stark asked, I pouted, “no… what will show that you’re taken Sir?”, I clamped my mouth shut as soon as I had asked the question. God that was so rude, “Sir! I didn’t- sorry!” Mr Stark laughed and I glanced up, “Peter. Breathe, it’s a valid question… what about if I wear a ring? I must have one here...” Mr Stark moved away from me and rummaged in his suit pockets after a second he stood up straight and turned around smiling. “There you go Petey...” Mr Stark held out his hand and in his palm was a large ring, he put it in my hand and urged me to put it on his ring finger, except it was the other hand (not the wedding one). I did as I was told and he held up his hand, and by reflex I kissed the knuckle just above the ring. 

“‘M yours,” he muttered, I nodded and blushed, “and Yours...” I said, rattling the bracelet.


	17. "You okay Pet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, there is a link to a playlist… listen to it if you want to help set the scenery ;) hope you enjoy the chapter 
> 
> (the profile is mine, the other tracks are mine and the face is mine so be kind lol I just wanted to set the scene)
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/user-634960765/sets/anyone-with-a-daddy-kink-tbh
> 
> Set it on shuffle cos they’re not in the right order anyway but it doesn’t matter. Skip any songs you don’t like of course and if you have any song that you think should be on the playlist then comment them/the link and I'll add them cos it’s going to get kinda repetitive after a while I think (I’ll keep adding tracks tho). Feel free to listen to the playlist whenever you’re reading this book btw (it fits the vibe lmao). 
> 
> also sorry about soundcloud's ads :(

\--

Tony’s POV 

“You enjoying this baby?”, Tony growled into Peter’s ear. The sub was sat in between Tony’s legs with his cheek resting on Tony’s thigh. Tony had been massaging Peter’s head gently, rubbing his head softly and curling the boy’s hair into his fingers and gripping on it gently before releasing the brown locks. Tony had felt Peter shiver the first time he did so, and he’d kept going with no complaints from the younger man. “Yes Daddy,” Peter said back, his voice tight and restrained. Tony’s brows furrowed, ‘was Peter not having fun?’. Tony looked where Peter’s eyes were resting on and he saw his friends Natasha and her submissive Bruce dancing on the dance floor. Natasha was in a skimpy outfit that didn’t leave much to the imagination, and Bruce was wearing the shorts/boots combo like Peter was. Bruce was very well built and was muscly around a lean frame. He had a sprinkling of hair that ran over his body and Tony wondered what it was like not to have grey hairs on your body. 

He winced for a moment as he thought about the differences between his body and Peter’s, and Bruce’s. He was greying, he had surgery marks and scars all over his body and he wasn’t as fit or lean as either of the two men. Let alone trying to put Steve into the mix, then Tony felt very inadequate as Dom, a man who was supposed to create a feeling of desire in his submissive’s body from one glance. Tony doubted that would be possible once Peter saw all of his body. Peter had seen Tony’s nakedness while they were changing and he’d seen sections of Tony’s body during the various things they had done together, but not the fully completed grey and scarred jigsaw. 

Tony’s eyes refocused on Natasha and Bruce and he watched as Natasha ground her hips into Bruce’s own, the man clearly struggling against his desires. Natasha kept pulling on the man’s collar which had a hoop that was for a leash to connect to. Natasha seemed to have said leash tied around her waist and Tony wondered if that was what Peter was looking at. He checked the direction of Peter’s gaze and he was still zoned in on the beautiful couple. Tony watched as Bruce kissed his mistress’ neck carefully after her instructions and he watched as Natasha, or Mistress Romanov as Tony should be referring to her as, blushed a delicious shade of red. Peter’s head pressed into Tony’s stilled hand and Tony resumed his movements in Peter’s hair. Tony felt the thrum of the bass from the music pound into his body and he nudged Peter’s head with his thigh gently. “Up” he commanded. 

Peter did as he was told and stood in between Tony’s legs. “On my lap Angel,” Tony said, his voice loud enough to carry to Peter but quiet and low enough that nobody else would hear. Peter sat in Tony’s lap gently and Tony gazed at the bog brown eyes that were looking up at him. Tony was hard and he knew that Peter would be able to feel it, but he just wanted to talk to Peter, and not be like every other horny Dom/sub in the VIP area. “Master?” Peter asked, his voice low and dripping with arousal. Tony gulped and breathed in to attempt to calm his pulse that just flew through the roof of the building. 

“Sir.” Tony ordered, Peter nodded and apologised quickly, “no no baby, I just need to stay calm and not get too excited tonight” Tony spoke, Peter nodded but Tony saw something glimmer in Peter’s eyes. He took it as a challenge. Tony internally smirked to himself, two can play that game. Tony continued, “what were you looking at a minute ago Baby?”. Peter blushed and broke the eye contact with Tony, seemingly preferring the tiled floor over his Master’s gaze. “I was er watching the people dance,” Peter offered, his voice sounding unsure of the words he was saying. “Is that the truth Peter?” Tony asked, his lips moving closer to Peter’s soft neck and he kissed it gently afterwards. “Yes Sir,” Peter answered, “I was watching some of the people dance, maybe I was watching a certain couple more than the rest but that was all I was doing Sir” Peter spoke. Tony nodded, “that’s okay, Angel, would you like to say hello to them?”.

Peter’s head looked up cautiously and he nodded whilst blushing a beautiful deep shade of pink. “Yes please Sir,” Tony smiled and helped Peter to stand up, with one glance over their seats and drinks Tony led Peter through to the couple. It was very easy to find the two, since Mistress Romanov had striking red hair that glowed under the house lights. “Mistress Romanov,” Tony started, he watched as the couple were pulled out of their bubble and he wished he hadn’t spoken. “Yes Master Stark?” the Domme replied, holding her sub’s hands on her waist. She was still swaying to the throb of the music and Bruce’s face was buried in her neck. “May I introduce you to my sub, Peter,” Tony pulled Peter forwards and prompted him to say hi, Mistress Romanov held out a hand and Peter shook it carefully. “Master Stark, may we swap subs for a moment? Mine has been acting rude recently and I wonder if a little talking to - by you - might help him out, equally I want to meet this cutie better than just ‘hi’.” Mistress Romanov spoke confidently, knowing that all the men around her would drop to their knees within an instant if she were to ask. Including Tony. Especially Tony. Tony looked at Peter and he nodded up at him, his brown eyes fully blown. Tony’s eyes trailed down to Peter’s crotch and he was pleased to see a tent. 

“If he says yes, then of course,” Tony indicated at Bruce, who was still clinging onto Mistress Romanov. Bruce’s head lifted and he said yes clear enough for them all to hear, “He’s got a buzz plug in so he’s a little stimmy right now...” Mistress Romanov explained to Tony. “Don’t let him cum Stark” she warned. Tony let go of Peter’s hand with a kiss on the small knuckles and he held a hand out to Bruce for him to grab. He figured that Bruce was being overstimulated as a punishment, but he didn’t want the man to collapse. Bruce took his hand and unclasped his grip from Mistress Romanov’s waist. She, in turn, took Peter’s hand and smiled at Tony, “Grade 2 rules okay?” Tony nodded and then saw Peter pale, he turned to him quickly, “no kissing or touching sexually, just touching in a platonic way and talking… nothing sinister baby… safeword to Mistress Romanov and she’ll bring you back to me okay?” Peter nodded and relaxed visibly after Tony’s reassurance. 

Tony returned back to Bruce when Peter had been led away through the crowd by the red-head. “You okay Pet?” Tony asked, as soon as he had turned to the submissive, the man had gripped onto Tony’s waist and was leaning heavily on him. Not to mention that the man was practically trembling at the name that Tony knew he went by. “Yes Master Stark, just very stimmy” Tony nodded and lifted a hand to brush away one of Bruce’s curls away from his face. Bruce shuddered as Tony touched his skin gently and Tony laughed at the man’s reactions. “No cumming. And safeword if it’s too much, okay Pet?” Bruce nodded and then looked up at Tony, “what’s Peter like?” Bruce asked, curiosity leaking through his voice. 

“He’s not you… that for sure,” both the men chuckled at the thought, and Bruce nodded, to urge Tony on. “He’s kind and sweet and clever,” Tony paused and pulled Bruce a little closer to him, and started swaying to the music. “He’s young and it freaks me out, but he assures me he’s okay with it. He is very sensitive and jealous and kinda new to the scene”, Bruce nodded with Tony’s words and Tony understood that Bruce was using him to ground him, to keep him from cumming or being too stimmy. So Tony kept talking, “we met in my lab, he’s a lab technician, and he stared back at me when I stared at him.” Bruce huffed a laugh at that, knowing the consequences for doing so, and Tony smiled as the man relaxed in his arms. “He’s shy and embarrassed of what he wants, which just makes me want him more,” Bruce nodded, “you do like coy ones...” Tony laughed and nodded, he did. “But he’s not even trying! And he thinks its a bad thing...” Bruce looked up, “he probably thinks that because of previous training, Sir, and that’s no bad thing… I’m just confused as to why you haven’t trained him yet?” Bruce asked, his voice no longer shaky and strained. “I have, sort of, we got distracted...” Tony felt his cheeks redden and Bruce laughed, “mhm, ‘distracted’, got it Sir”. Tony huffed and blew a stream of cold air into Bruce’s face purposefully, the man shuddering at the feeling. “Not fair Sir.” Bruce mumbled, “I didn’t touch you… I just breathed…” Tony defended himself. Bruce rolled his eyes and Tony laughed, but tapped the side of the man’s body. “That’s rude,” he paused and then gripped Bruce’s body a little tighter, “what did your Mistress mean by you needing a taking to?” Bruce’s head dipped and he mumbled something that Tony’s old ears didn’t get. “What? Speak up Pet.”

“I kept talking back while we were doing a scene this morning… I was tryna rile her up but i jus’ got punished instead...” Bruce muttered. Tony smiled and nodded, he knew that subs did this, “why didn’t you just say ‘go rough’ then?” Tony asked, then continued, “and look at me when we’re speaking.” Bruce looked at Tony in the eyes and he smiled cautiously, “Sorry Sir”. “It’s okay Pet” Tony reassured him. “I didn’t say ‘go rough’ because it’s not the same thing, and also I kinda wanted a punishment… so yeah, and if this is supposed to be part of that punishment, ‘s not so bad...” Bruce smiled kindly at Tony and his hands gripped Tony’s waist with a squeeze before he relaxed his hands and simply rested them on Tony. 

“Mistress.” Bruce said, his head bowing, Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Mistress Romanov returning with a heavily blushing Peter. 

-

“You okay?” Tony asked, his hand raking through Peter’s hair once again. Peter nodded and pressed his hot flushed cheek onto Tony’s thigh. “Yeah...” he mumbled, a sly smile forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas that you want to be included in the book lmao its going to be like 90+ chapters by the end oof 
> 
> also i used to ship Tony X Banner idk dont kill me so I just had toooooooo
> 
> also 'stimmy' is my way of saying overstimulated


	18. a daddy and his bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice and long one for y'all thanks for putting up with my whiney ass! ily

Third POV 

The two had returned from the club the previous night and Peter still hadn’t lost the twinkle in his eye. 

-

Natasha and Bruce had returned to the seating area with them and the two doms had sat and talked for a while before Bruce had started to grind his crotch against Mistress Romanov’s boot and she had excused them from Tony and Peter’s presence. Tony had noticed Peter stifle a yawn and he had picked up the man on his hip and carried him back to the playroom. 

-

“I’m just going to change into my regular clothes, put on the clothes from earlier and just sit on the bed for me Pete, okay?” Tony had walked into the bathroom and changed, not wanting Peter to see his body under the bright LED lights above him, not wanting to know the man’s reactions. When he returned out of the bathroom Peter was just pulling on the black sheer shirt from before and Tony felt himself blush at the sight of the man’s muscles tensing under his gaze. Peter turned as he pulled his arms through the garment and blushed while smiling sweetly. 

“Let’s get you home Angel,” Tony smiled again as Peter tried to hide another yawn.

-

It had been a few days since then and the two had gone back to work, just with Peter at the end of each day spending 3 or so hours in the older man’s penthouse before going out into the night and doing his ‘spiderly duties’. On the Thursday Tony had offered the younger man to come with him after his work on Friday to another of his houses, one that overlooked a lake and had a pool that Tony said was “fucking beautful” to quote directly. And who was Peter but to say yes. Tony noticed with a passing thought that the sparkle in Peter’s eye had come back full force at the idea of being alone with Tony for a whole weekend.

-

"Daddy... I'm bored..." the submissive whined loudly, his whole body tugging on Tony's arm. Tony tutted loudly and thought for a second. "Stop pulling on me. I told you I’m doing some emails, I also told you I’d only be 40 minutes and it’s been 35… Pete. Stop it." he looks at the submissive who pouts quickly "Can I stay and just be quiet?" Peter stops tugging and looks down at his exposed thighs, kneeling by Tony’s legs. "Nah, I can’t be bothered to do this shit. Jarvis, tell Pepper that something came up and that I’ll sort these out when I can" he mumbled and watched as Peter stood up, watching him with big beautiful eyes. 

Tony looked out of the window to see what the weather was like and saw that it was beautifully sunny and dry. Tony pulled Peter up by his hands from his knees and smiled at the beautiful submissive in front of him. 

Tony's hands let go of Peter and the Master nodded approvingly at the weather, "we can go outside if you want?". Peter looked happy and sprinted away anyway, a little tail bobbing above his butt with each step. "The fuck?" Tony muttered. After a second, Tony followed the man to see him standing in the middle of the lawn, a bit confused. "Do you like it Daddy?” Peter asked, spinning around so that Tony could see his tail. And the baby ears that had suddenly been placed on top Peter’s soft curls. 

"Mhm. Now strip" Tony demanded, he leaned against the brick wall of the house and watched with alert eyes as Peter unbuttons Tony’s grey oversized shirt that he had stolen and slowly reveals his torso and eventually pulls it off and places it gently on the floor after folding it. Tony raked his eyes over the fit white torso, admiring the light impression of abs and perfectly erect nipples. He watched as Peter blushed and looked up at Tony. "Master?". 

Tony nodded, "yes baby?". "D-do you want the ears and tail off too?" He stuttered, Tony shook his head. "No, you're perfect as you are" Tony pushed off the wall and stalked towards the blushing boy, "hey baby" he whispered once their chests were pressed together. "Hey Daddy" Peter mumbled, Tony growled. "Hello master", Tony nodded. Tony leaned down and kissed his submissive with force and Peter hesitantly kissed back. "Take off my clothes pet" Tony whispered against Peter's lips. Peter stepped backwards and then began unbuttoning Tony's shirt as confidently as if he'd done a thousand times before. 

"Master... can I speak?" Peter mumbled; Tony nodded "sure baby... what do you want to say?". "A question..." the submissive/baby trailed off and he finished unbuttoning the shirt, he helped Tony get out of the shirt as Tony nodded. "What question babyboy?" He asked softly. Peter blushed and began undoing Tony's zipper for his trousers. 

Tony pulled the submissive’s hands away and took off his trousers before holding the submissive's waist and looking into his slightly-scared eyes "what's wrong?". 

Peter looked down at the floor and his eyes flicked to the side, away from Tony’s feet, Tony had observed Peter enough and he'd noticed his eyes only flicked around when he was terrified. "Use your words baby" he encouraged. "A-are you going to fuck me?" Peter asked, he was pale and now his eyes were looking up at Tony as if he was going to rape him. Something Tony hoped that the man knew he would never do. 

"Not if you don't want to baby" Tony paused "we're going to swim for a bit and then we can relax in the sun and if you want we can have some fun. If you don't want to then I won't be disappointed, you don't have to worry I don’t want to have sex if you’re not ready" Peter shook his head. "N-no. I want Daddy to..." he smiled shyly at his Dom and then shuffled closer to him. 

"Can I kiss you baby?" Tony asked, his voice had dropped an octave and he smirked when Peter's quiet whines flooded his ears. Peter blushed and his eyes fluttered shut as Tony moved his lips closer. 

As they kissed, their ears filled with each other's noises and Peter whined as Tony's hands began roaming away from his waist. Tony traced his fingers over Peter's bum over the thong and smirked as he began kneading it like bread. Peter's hips thrusted weakly into Tony's as Tony grazed his fingers over the baby tail. Tony laughed at how sensitive the boy's skin was and smirked at the baby as he pouted and blushed in front of him after Tony pulled away from the kiss. 

"Master... please" Peter whined, he rolled his hips into Tony's again and blushed at his own neediness. "What baby...?" Tony asked, his lips mumbling over Peter's neck and collarbones as he spoke. Peter shuddered as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and shoulders "can Daddy touch me... please?". 

Tony kissed the soft skin lightly, "isn't that what I'm doing?" Peter nodded and stuttered "y-yes, but more?". Tony smiled and picked up the submissive by his bum, by reflex Peter wrapped his legs around Tony's hips and Tony began walking while they looked at each other's faces, smiling. Tony waded into the pool and hummed as the warm water lapped at his feet. "It's warm baby, stand up" Peter unlatched his legs from around Tony's hips and tentatively dipped one toe into the water. After feeling how warm it was he let go of Tony and jumped into the water. 

"Has Daddy got towels?" Peter asked quickly, Tony nodded. "Yes baby". Peter pointed at his ears and tail, "I don’t want to get them wet...", Tony nodded. "You okay to swim though baby?" Peter shook his head, "n-no... is it okay if I sit on the side an’ watch you?" He tilted his head and one of his ears flopped to one side. Tony nodded, "of course baby, I'm not going to force you to get your pretty ears and tail wet." 

Tony held out his hand and helped Peter to sit on the side of the pool at the deeper section. Tony jumped in the pool and splashed the poor baby but waded over to him, the water coming up to his nipples. Tony held Peter's thighs and stroked up and down with his wet hands. "So pretty" he muttered as he kissed along the inner sides of Peter's thighs. Tony was pulled out of his trance after biting the soft thighs lightly by Peter who whined and gripped onto Tony's hair, "Daddy~". 

The submissive’s cheeks blushed as he whined and Tony looked up at the boy's face to see it a deep shade of pink, Peter's eyes were screwed shut and he was panting slightly. Tony smiled and looked in between the submissive’s legs, the thong did a very bad job at hiding what was there and he could plainly see Peter's boner and by the way that Tony could see how much pre-cum was leaking through the thong’s material, he could see how much his baby liked his thighs being touched. 

Tony leaned back down and began biting light hickeys into the soft flesh, Peter's hand tightening in Tony's hair. Tony nibbled closer to the base of Peter's cock and the moans kept getting louder. "Baby be quiet please or the neighbours will hear you". 

The baby whined louder and shuddered. "You like that? You want them to hear you?" Tony asked, his hot breath blanketing the submissive's crotch. Peter whined and nodded, “yeah, kinda” he breathed out, his eyes still clamped shut and his bottom lip now being chewed on by his teeth. 

"Okay baby boy... I'll keep that in mind" Tony pauses "spread your legs a little more". Peter follows his instructions and the Dom shuffles in a little more, Peter's legs begin wrapping around his shoulders, forcing Tony's upper body closer. Tony slides his hands up Peter's thighs and holds onto his waist, one hand dropping slightly towards the submissive's tail and slowly pressing a finger into the hole under the little white fluff ball. 

"Ah~ Daddy~" Peter whines and lets go of Tony’s hair to lean back in his hands. He pushes up his hips towards Tony's face and squirms when Tony holds onto his tail lightly, having removed his finger. "My cute baby boy" Tony chuckles, purposefully burying his nose into the thong material as he speaks, his hot breath hitting the balls of the boy in front of him. "Master! Please~" Peter whines. Tony nods and lets go of Peter's waist, keeping his hand on the baby's tail. He pulls the fabric of the thong aside and smirks when Peter's erection springs free. 

"So needy baby~" Tony growled, Peter visibly shuddered at the sound and nodded, whining. "Yes Daddy~ please suck me off~ I am such a good boy for you" Peter whined loudly, Tony nodded, all of this was true, and he desperately wanted to taste Peter’s cum again. 

"Except you interrupted my work, so..." Tony tucked the red cock back under the fabric and ducked under the water out of the grip of Peter's thighs and swam off smiling. "Maybe you aren't so good for Daddy...?" Peter stood up pouting and walked around the pool, following Tony. Eventually Tony got out of the pool and sat on one of their deck chairs, allowing Peter to sit down next to him on his. 

"Is my Master mad at me?" Peter mumbled, his head bowed "can I have a punishment then please?". Tony almost choked and looked at the boy. "Why would you need a punishment?" He asked, laying down on the chair and admiring his own body as it shined with the water trickling off it. "B-because I was rude to you by interrupting..." Peter mumbled. Tony shook his head and tapped the boy's leg so he'd look at him. 

"You had been alone for a while and I did promise my whole weekend with you, I'm not going to punish you for it." Peter blushed and nodded. "What is it?" Tony asked. "I-I want to be punished." He blushed and looked at Tony's face. Peter's eyes trailed down Tony's body and he whimpered, "can Daddy spank me?". Tony nodded and opened his lap "lie down over my legs baby" Peter immediately crawled over and pressed a kiss into Tony's thigh before laying down happily, he hummed as Tony leant down and kissed his bum a couple of times. 

"Is ten okay?" Tony asked, massaging the submissive's bottom. He made a mental node not to go anywhere near the boy's tail or he'd have non stop tears. He caressed it lightly and smirked as the submissive tensed up, his hips bucking into the Dom's thigh. "Yes Daddy, can my safe-word be pineapple?" Tony nodded but asked, "why pineapple?". 

"Because it's hot and I like cocktails and my favourite cocktail is piña colada" Tony nodded, "sure your safe word can be pineapple for now baby, but Red, Yellow and Green is also okay" Peter nodded “got it”. "Ten spankings, ready?" Peter nodded again and wriggled a little out of excitement, "Yes Daddy". Tony could hear the smile in his voice and he nodded to himself. 

Tony smacked his hand down sharply over the boy's bottom and watched as the muscles in Peter's back tensed as he moaned "one". Tony continued, the moans from Peter kept getting louder and he could feel the boy's boner leaking more and more onto his thigh. He was going to cum soon, Tony could tell. "Seven" Peter moaned out, his body going limp after tensing. Tony smacked his hand down once more and smirked as Peter whined loudly "eight~ Daddy, I..." Tony nodded and palmed the boy's bum. 

"You can't cum" he growled and he smacked his hand down again. "Yes Daddy~ nine" Peter groaned and stayed tense for a little longer than last time. 

Tony landed the last blow and smiled at his hard work, Peter's perfect ass now had pretty red marks over it. "T-ten, Daddy please~" Peter whined loudly and attempted to sit up. He was a little too weak so Tony lifted him up and sat him on his lap. 

Tony sat back against the chair and watched Peter as he shuffled in his lap and traced lines into his Daddy's soft tummy. "Can Daddy fuck me now?" He mumbled as he blushed. Tony nodded but didn't touch the submissive. "How about you ride me?" He suggested. 

Peter nodded, in their talk about their preferences, Peter had mentioned how he loved riding his dildos, now he had the opportunity to try it for real. "Yes please Daddy~" Tony nodded and held Peter's waist to keep him still. 

"Go get the lube Angel..." Tony mumbled, Peter got up and immediately ran off. Tony closed his eyes and smiled as the sun warmed him, he was so happy. He thought for a couple minutes and continued to smile, Peter was going to be the end of him... as he thought that Peter's feet could be heard padding back through the kitchen and out onto the grass. "Daddy..." Peter whined, sitting down on his lap "no sleepy time Master, you’ve got a needy boy who wants you to fuck him". Tony laughed at Peter's honesty and opened his eyes. 

The baby smiled at him and his cheeks blushed cutely just from Tony looking at him, Tony smiled and pulled the boy's face closer to his and kissed him quickly. 

Peter shuffles around in Tony's lap and begins grinding down on him, their lips still connected. Tony moans into Peter's mouth and smiles as Peter's hands grab Tony's and he guides the older man's hands to his waist. Tony gripped onto the boy's waist and dragged him closer, their lips intertwining and tongues caressing each other. Peter traced his slender fingers over Tony's body and towards his private region. Tony's body broke out in goosebumps in contrast to the warm weather and body surrounding him. 

Tony gripped Peter's waist and began rolling his body into Peter's hips, making the smaller man whine. Tony loosened his grip, much to the dismay of the boy on top of him who let out a whine and ended up tugging on the thong. "Off." He demanded. Peter knelt up and pulled the thing down his legs, shuffling around a bit, he pointed at his Daddy's black boxers and mumbled "Daddy should too..." Tony nodded, "get them off me then". Peter pulled the items off quickly once Tony had lifted his hips and within seconds was sitting back on Tony's crotch and drawing circles with his hips. Tony was increasingly hard, having been extremely turned on throughout the spankings and pool session. 

"Lube me up baby" Peter immediately grabbed the lube that he had retrieved and nodded. He poured a little onto his hand and began working the liquid over his Daddy's shaft, slowly jerking him off. Tony watched his babyboy with curious eyes, he'd noticed more things about him today than ever before. 

He'd noticed how his eyes gave him away, how they portrayed his emotions easily and without him noticing. And he now knew that his baby liked people hearing him, his thighs kissed and his ass being touched. He also knew that when Peter kissed him his heart raced and he knew that this was not Peter's first time, but it was with Tony; therefore the idea of him riding him wild he less scary than if Tony had decided to fuck him or even have him doggy style as it gave Peter the most amount of control he was willing to give him. Even if Tony hated the idea of it before (he didn't seem to now though, he was actually quite liking the feeling of the baby sitting on his lap). Peter dug his thumb into the protruding vein as he pulled up along the shaft and all of Tony's thoughts evaporated. 

"Fuck" he moaned deeply, Peter smiled at Tony and tapped his chest. "Can you finger me Daddy? I haven't touched myself since you brought me here so I'm very tight..." Tony felt himself get harder at how good his Angel was and nodded. 

"You're such a good boy Peter~" Tony moaned out and moved his hand to rest on the top of Peter's thigh. "Use my hand how you what baby," Peter nodded and instructed Tony on how to do it. "Can you let me suck on your fingers Daddy?" Tony nodded, "then can you just insert them slowly, I like the pain so it doesn't have to be that lubed up". Tony felt more turned on and lifted his hand towards Peter's mouth, he immediately latched onto one of his fingers and swirled his tongue around it, letting go of Tony's cock and holding onto the hand in his mouth with both hands. He moaned as he sucked more of the finger in and closed his eyes, Tony knew now that Peter had a thing for having stuff in his mouth too. 

Tony smirked and pressed the finger deeper into Peter's mouth, making him gag slightly as the base of Tony’s finger pressed against his lips. Tony pulled the finger out slowly, seeing it shine with spit and pressed a second finger in. He kept doing this, slowly fucking his fingers in and out, then adding another, until four fingers were down Peter's throat and he was moaning happily. 

Tony pulled them out of his mouth for the last time, leaving a little spit string hanging from Peter's mouth. He watched as the submissive opened his eyes lazily, the pupils fully blown. He noticed that his eyes were lazily opened, not alert or afraid but just content and he smiled, if Peter ever was scared his eyes would give it away and Tony smiled, knowing it was a sign he would always be able to see. 

Tony held Peter's hips softly with his dry hand and smiled as they made eye contact, "ready?". Peter nodded and sat up on his knees so that Tony could each between his legs and begin to finger him. He hummed and moaned as the first finger edged in and his veins throbbed in his cock as it stood hard against his tummy. Tony watched as his hand slowly disappeared over time and more of him was engulfed by his submissive's ass. Once Peter was bouncing on the fingers inside him, moaning each time his sweet ass swallowed them, Tony knew he was ready. Tony stopped the submissive's movements by pulling out and wiping the spit off his hand on the towel under him. 

Peter whined loudly and then blushed immediately, he bowed his head and mumbled an apology. "It's okay sweetie, there are no rules right now. You won't get a punishment if you do something wrong and I won't be mad if you want to stop okay?" The baby nodded and smiled at his Master. "Thank you Daddy" He mumbled. 

Peter shuffled forwards and held Tony's cock in his hand and slowly guided himself onto it. Tony sat back against the chair and watched as his cock was engulfed by his boy and he smiled once Peter had fully sat down on him. He held Peter's face and kissed him softly. Peter admired the handsome man who was in front of him, the man who was willing to give him everything and he smiled happily as he adjusted to the man’s size. He hummed as Tony kissed him deeper, his tongue tentatively exploring Tony's mouth. 

After a minute of sitting on Tony's lap, and them kissing wetly. They pulled away and Tony sat back and leant against the chair's back while Peter grabbed Tony's shoulders for support. He moaned once he lifted his hips, he dropped back down hesitantly and smiled to himself as he saw Tony's eyes flutter shut and a happy smile spread across his face. He lifted up a little more and whined at his own actions, being empty wasn't fun. 

He sat back down forcefully and burrowed his eyebrows. If he didn't want to get off him then what could he do? Apparently his stillness had caused concern within Tony because his eyes opened. After seeing the baby's eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on his face, Tony held the baby's hips and looked scared. "You okay Pete?" 

Peter nodded and then began rambling "I want Daddy to fill me up and I want to be fucked but I can't lift myself off because I don't like being empty so I'm confused" He pouted and Tony breathed out, smiling. "Could you roll your hips?" Tony asked, Peter hummed and then tried it. When they both gasped the submissive nodded to Tony and began rolling his hips around, the tip of Tony's cock perfectly rubbing against his prostate. 

Whining harder with each hip roll Peter edged towards his orgasm; Tony watched as more pre-cum rolled out of Peter's tip and smiled as Peter's hips stuttered as he rolled once more. "Daddy... I'm..." he whined. Tony let go of Peter's waist and guided one hand down to the man’s ass and with the other, he gripped the submissive's cock tightly. Peter’s eyes flew open as he moaned and came in Tony's hand loudly. 

Tony felt as Peter's walls closed around him and listened as Peter moaned without a care about the neighbours. This was all it took for Tony to cum deep inside his submissive and moan with full force. "F-fuck" he moaned as he came down from his high. 

He opened his eyes and saw the definition of heaven in front of him. Peter was still fully sat down on his cock and was panting, fully fucked out with his eyes closed and head flung back with his mouth open and a smile creeping over his lips. He let go of his submissive's ass and cock and smiled as Peter pulled his head up and grinned stupidly at him. "Thank you Daddy...". Peter leaned forwards and kissed his Daddy's lips softly, once they were connected his hips rolled once more by accident and they both shuddered and moaned loudly. 

"If you want to be aching and sore tomorrow keep going" Tony mumbled Peter grinned and rolled his hips slowly. The shine coming back to his eyes, “I’ll have to thank Mistress Romanov when we get back...” Peter smiled, Tony scowled and prompted Peter to explain, “she told me you had a thing for bunny ears and tails… and you had a massive Daddy kink that I should exploit...” Peter said, his eyes shimmering. Tony made a mental note to also thank the Domme...


	19. a daddy and his insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:( I love Tony

Third POV 

Peter kissed Tony’s lips gently and smiled down at the Dom, who’s lap he was currently sitting in. “You okay?” Peter asked, his voice light but caring. Tony had been off since Peter had ridden him outside and Peter had wondered if he had done anything wrong. Tony smiled nonetheless, but his smile was fake and didn’t reach his eyes, Peter hummed. “Tell me the truth, please...” Peter asked, he avoided Tony’s gaze and dropped the eye contact that they had both been holding for the last few minutes. 

Peter had found Tony spaced out on a bench on the front porch of the amazing lake house Tony had brought him to. Even after closing the door behind him rather loudly Tony hadn’t blinked and Peter had settled into his lap. And only then did Tony snap out of his deep trance and look at Peter as if he had teleported into his lap from nowhere. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and cuddled the younger man into his chest and sighed as the younger man asked how he was. “I am ‘okay’ I’m just not ‘good’ I suppose, sorry Pete...” Tony trailed off. Peter kissed Tony’s nose gently and hugged the man’s shoulders gently. Tony hummed and buried his nose in Peter’s hair and breathed in deeply. “‘S ok...” Peter mumbled.

The two stayed like that until Tony moved his head and rested his chin gently on top of Peter’s head. “I was scared that as soon as you saw my naked body you’d judge me,” Tony started, “I was anxious that you would hate it, find it disgusting...” Tony sighed, “remind you that I’m older. A lot older. And you’d...” Peter didn't want to hear any more of Tony’s anxieties so he shifted their positions and hugged the man’s head into his chest. Hoping to god that Tony wouldn’t hear his heartbeat going at 100 miles an hour. Peter’s eyes were brimming with tears and he wondered why Tony felt like this. Who had said unkind words, who had put these stupid ideas in his lover’s head? Peter held back a possessive growl at the thought of someone telling the man he loved these things. Yeah Peter had fallen in love, and it was terrifying...

Peter knew that his mouth would disobey him, if he tried to speak, and it would probably only release the sob that was building in his throat so Peter stroked Tony’s hair gently and cuddled the man closer, kissing his head gently and breathing in his scent. The two stayed like this until neither wanted to cry; and from the force of his hugging, Tony’s arms had begun to shake from his overuse of the muscles. 

Peter moved his body around on Tony’s lap and relaxed his grip from the man’s shoulders, leaving a peck on the top of Tony’s head he pulled away, to see Tony’s eyes looking up at him. The man seemed sad and scared, his anxieties were now out in the open, ready to be judged by the man in his lap. “Tony...” Peter started, but as soon as he spoke the sob from before grew again and his eyes welled with unshed tears. “Tony...” Peter sobbed, his voice breaking and the man in front of him immediately grabbing onto the smaller man’s frame and holding him tight. “Don’t believe that… I love your body, I want all of you, I don’t see any of you as” he shook his head, “I’m not even gonna say the words, I think your body is amazing, it makes me hard every time I see you… even with clothes on...” Peter blushed and Tony laughed gently as he wiped away a tear that ran down Peter’s face. “Tony… I love your body so much...” Peter said, his heart hurting and his voice showing that. Tony’s brows furrowed, “but why? I’m 20-something years your senior… it’s scarred and fat and wrinkly and eugh” with the last word Tony shuddered in disgust at his own body pictured in his mind’s eye. “Please don’t think that my love,” Peter whimpered, cupping Tony’s face in his palms. The tear tracks on his cheeks had dried up but his eyes still shone with the tears that hadn’t fallen yet and Tony regretted saying anything at all, never intending on making Peter cry. Peter lent down and kissed Tony’s lips gently and the two men sighed at the contact, “I don’t notice the fat or the wrinkles that you’re talking about… and to be honest there aren’t that many wrinkles anyway...” Peter kissed Tony’s cheeks gently, lips brushing over the stubble that he adored so much. “And you’re not fat,” Peter placed his hands on Tony’s firm stomach, “your abs are still there, and even then… if you had the worst dad-bod on the planet I’m sure I’d still be here saying that I love your body,” he breathed in and placed his hands back on Tony’s face, fingertips brushing against the man’s soft hair behind his ears. “You know why Tony?” Peter asked, his bright eyes searching for Tony’s answer. Tony shook his head and blinked away the tears that were pooling in his eyes, “because it’s Your body. It’s all of you. And I love all of you, no matter what the fuck your body looks like, whatever it has or hasn’t got… okay?” Peter asked. Tony nodded weakly and looked up at Peter, not quite believing this angel in front of him was real. “If you get tubbier or greyer or wrinkley-er or whatever… I don’t care, because I love your body and-” Tony kissed the rambling boy in his lap with all the force he could muster. 

Peter kissed back instantaneously and the two men tried to convey all of the emotions swimming around them through this kiss. Peter pulled back after a moment of kissing, “gunna show you what parts of you I love, ‘k Tony?” Peter mumbled, his lips brushing against the man’s cheek and stubble. Tony braced himself for the very short list: his lips, his wallet and his bank details; as many people had made clear to him, before Peter. But instead he was being pushed back into the bench as Peter was shuffling around in his lap. Tony watched as Peter leaned in and began nibbling his jawline, the boy’s eyes fluttering closed and his breaths fanning out across Tony’s skin. He felt as the man’s lips moved up to his beard and the man in his lap licked his tongue out quickly against his moustache. Peter drew a breath in and kissed the older man gently, but all too soon he was withdrawing his lips and moving on in his journey of loving Tony’s body. Tony embarrassingly whimpered at the loss of Peter’s lips from his own and he blushed deeply; with a moment’s thought he noticed that he had closed his eyes, and due to not feeling Peter’s lips on him Tony opened his eyes, scared that Peter’s list was over. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw the man he was falling for gazing at him, he was sitting back on his heels in Tony’s lap. “Your eyes are something I love too, I won’t kiss them though...” Tony smiled and nodded, ‘probably a good idea…’ and after a moment of Peter’s loving gaze on his face, the man’s hands began moving. They had been resting on Peter’s thighs since they had started Peter’s list and Tony’s pulse jumped at what might happen now. “Calm down old man,” Peter laughed, as he watched Tony’s cock twitch under his jeans. His hands now resting on the hem of Tony’s t-shirt.


	20. Peter's sub drop pt 1

Peter’s POV 

Peter just wanted to translate the feelings that he had grown to have for the man in front of him. Peter knew it was dumb, to have this many feelings after such a short space of time. And by God, Peter knew that to Tony, he was probably just a new submissive, and a brand-new and warm mouth, a tight fleshlight to use, before he got bored of him and threw him away in search of a new toy. And quite frankly, Peter didn’t care, because he had Tony for now, and that was enough. So he didn’t know why he suddenly had started crying, or why Tony didn’t seem to mind when he did; or why he cared so much that Tony clearly had insecurities, or why he cared enough to try and reassure the man (who’s lap he was sat in) about why Peter didn’t mind. 

But he did know, a small, irritating voice in his head preened with the answer, “you love him dipshit” it cackled. It was his own voice, just whiny and baby-like, horrendously annoying to anyone who had to listen to it. And Peter was subjected to this abuse 24/7, the gremlin in his mind was always correct when Peter didn’t want him to be, and lied when Peter needed the truth. But Peter would never voice this, not like Tony did. Peter wanted Tony to know how loved he was, and why he should adore the parts of his body that Peter did; and Peter so very dearly adored his body. But he was a hypocrite, because the whole time he was worshipping Tony’s body, the gremlin was prattling on about his own body, and why Tony would never see him as anything other than a boy to take his fantasies out on. Or why Tony would never respect him as an equal, because he’d clearly done this to bribe emotional sex out of the boy who he’d already worked out. Tony had worked out how Peter felt about him, and he’d seen how loyal he was to his Dominant within the space of a week, and he’d wanted to test the boy now on his knees. Peter wanted to worship Tony and he didn’t mind the cost, because above all he was loyal to his own selfish desires. And that beat his loyalty to his self-respect apparently. 

Peter suddenly stopped and got his mind back to the present, repelling all of the intrusive thoughts away and denying all of the ones that Peter was half-certain were false. Tony wouldn’t and didn’t fake his insecurities, and he didn’t expect the sex that Peter was offering now. Peter was loyal to his selfish heart, sure, but not more than his self-respect. If he even got a whiff of Tony being false or disrespectful to Peter he knew that, for one: he was way stronger than the man and would have him webbed against a wall if he ever tried anything out of character; and two: that Tony trusted and respected Peter fully, if anything, Tony held Peter in higher regard than Peter held himself. 

Peter heard Tony’s voice above him and he attempted to ground himself against he voice, coming back from his heavy dissociation. After a second the Dominant’s voice rang clear in Peter’s ears and he heard the words being spoken, yet they held no meaning. 

Peter blinked his eyes heavily and saw delicious expenses of Tony’s skin in front of him, and he looked up to the speaking man’s face. Tony was looking at him, as if afraid and Peter focused really hard on the man’s words. “Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, with a tone that implied he was repeating himself. Peter apologised quickly and then gauged his actions, he had his hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, which was slowly becoming flaccid and the man above him was breathing heavily, but seemingly not from arousal. “I’m-” Peter started, then pausing because he didn’t actually know how he was. “Yellow” he mumbled, whilst losing his balance from his squatted position and now very shaky legs. 

“Oh Peter, it’s okay” Tony hushed as he rushed to help Peter out, Peter was laying on the floor and breathing heavily, trying not to fall back towards the gremlin in his mind. Peter felt arms wrap around his body and he noticed he was pressed against Tony’s chest. Peter, feeling like lead, allowed his increasingly-heavy eyelids to fall closed after his vision had hazed over. Slowly a buzzing noise encompassed him and his whole body felt numb and sore, a general limpness to his limbs and a feeling of intense drowsiness swallowing his body whole within seconds. 

-

Peter felt a pressure on his wrist, stinging and painful. Enough to pull Peter from the murky depths of his mind, and painful enough to promote some desire to move within him; Peter tried to tell the thing to stop hurting him and he forced a guttural, feral growl from his body. Immediately the pain stopped and Peter all too quickly became aware of every other sense at his disposal. His ears began ringing and his eyes dilated in fear of a fight/flight situation, his muscles tensed - ready to bounce out of his situation and then cling onto the side of a building - and his breath swallowed, ready for a sudden burst of movement. So as to not give himself away, Peter relaxed his body and covertly monitored his surroundings. Two heartbeats could be heard, and both were elated, higher than normal. He was laying down and Peter had concluded that the thing that had awoken him was a needle that had pierced his skin, either injecting him or taking his blood. Neither of which made sense to Peter. 

Peter tried to take a ‘normal’ breath in and he picked up some familiar smells, but since his brain was in ‘Spiderman-freakout-zone’ Peter couldn’t distinguish what they were. Then it hit him, with one word, “Fuck”. He remembered the events before his passing-out, the smells now made sense and the voice confirmed who one of the people in the room was at least, Tony; the other person… Peter wasn’t so sure about. 

Peter, after deeming it a safe enough scenario not to go into ‘Spiderman-mode’ on the two people in the room, decided to open his eyes. He immediately blinked at the harsh light that flooded his over-sensitive retinas, “Jarvis, lights dimmed to 20” demanded Tony at once (upon seeing Peter’s reaction) and Peter instinctively blinked again to clear away some of the nasty crud in his eyes, reopening his eyes into a much dimmer room, dim enough for him to still see his surroundings clearer - bit not too bright to blind him like before. “Heya Angel,” Tony cooed, his hand reaching to hold Peter’s before withdrawing after a second thought. Peter raised his hand and grabbed the older man’s hand within a moment’s pause and he replied quickly, “Hi, what happened?”. Peter rest his head against the pillows under his head, and he watched as Tony sat on the edge of the bed to the side of Peter. 

They were in the room that the two had shared since they had arrived in the lake cabin, and Peter breathed in the scent of the room, wanting to remember it forever. The smell of pine trees, linen and sweat would haunt his fantasies in a forever-long desire to come back here… maybe if he was lucky Tony would let him come back here if they were still friends. Once again noticing that Peter had delved into his own head, Peter realised that he either hadn’t heard Tony’s response, or the other man hadn’t responded.


	21. Peter's sub drop pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) hope you enjoy some fluff. back to smut soon i promise

Tony’s POV

Tony watched as Peter zoned out, his movements stilled and Tony stared down at him in confusion, “peter?” Tony asked, his worry was evident in his voice and he felt himself start to shake in fear. Peter wasn’t responding and he didn’t know what to do, the boy was still holding his cock in his hands, and his lips were mere millimeters away from his tip. Except the man was frozen, like a video that had been paused in front of him. Tony tried to ‘wake up’ Peter again. “Peter?” he asked, his voice sterner this time, to try and prompt the man on his knees to come back to him. 

Tony spoke again and he saw Peter’s eyes flick around again as the man came round to his senses. 

-

“Well?” Tony asked, his tone annoyed but secretly terrified, “he just passed out Tony...” Brue answered, his voice confused and a little irritated. Tony had flown Bruce (and Natasha) to the lake house after 10 minutes of Peter not responding. The two had arrived 30 minutes ago after Tony had been waiting by Peter’s bedside for 2 hours. “But-” Tony started, before he was shushed by Natasha, “Tony. Bruce answered your questions the last three times you asked, he can’t tell you why because he doesn’t know; and quite frankly you’re being rude. Apologise.” Natasha demanded. Bruce blushed at his Mistress’ tone, defending him, and Tony apologised; he knew he was being unreasonable, and that being unreasonable wasn’t going to make Peter wake sooner, but he was a class A dickhead, so he wanted to relieve some of his tension on the only person who was trying to help him. 

“I can inject him with an IV, add some vitamins and electrolytes into his bloodstream if you think that will help?” Bruce offered, Tony nodded and sat down on the bed, feeling worse with every second. Him and Peter were supposed to be having fun and getting dirty in the sheets this weekend, not crying about insecurities and passing out. Tony smiled fondly at the memories of Peter in his cute bunny outfit, and then frowned… that felt like a week ago, but it was yesterday. Fuck. Natasha left after kissing Tony’s cheek gently, she understood his pain, if their roles were reversed she knew she would have killed someone by now. 

Bruce came back and Tony moved out of his way, he slowly inserted the IV in Peter’s arm, but just as he did, Peter’s whole body tensed up and then went limp within a millisecond. As well as Peter’s movements, Peter had let out a horrific growl that both Tony and Bruce flinched away from, Tony watched Peter carefully, as he saw Bruce (in his peripheral vision) pale in fear of fucking up his patient. “The fuck?” Tony muttered, Bruce shook his head and immediately checked that the IV was in properly before he quickly went to check Peter’s pulse. 

After a second, Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered open and Tony watched as his pupils rapidly decreased in size and he spoke to the air: “Jarvis, lights dimmed to 20”, the lights had been at around a level 50 in terms of brightness and he hoped that it would be dark enough to stop his submissive’s eyes from hurting. 

Peter blinked again and he reopened his eyes into the dimmed room, and Tony watched as Peter’s eyes flicked around the room, and after a second resting his gaze on Tony. “Heya Angel,” Tony cooed, his hand reaching to hold Peter’s before withdrawing after a second thought. Peter raised his hand and grabbed the older man’s hand within a moment’s pause and he replied quickly, “Hi, what happened?”. Tony affectionately watched as Peter rested his head against the pillows under his head, and he watched as Peter settled into the bed they had shared over the past few nights. 

Tony took a breath in, he didn’t know what to say. “Tones?” Peter asked, his voice scared. “Peter it’s okay,” Tony hushed, his voice slightly wobbly, “you’re okay” Tony assured the boy. He stroked Peter’s hand gently and Tony watched as Peter relaxed after being reassured by the elder. “I- well you passed out, I don’t know when you last ate and I am so sorry, I forgot to ask. I was just too self absorbed in my own problems,” a wave of guilt washed over Tony and he apologised profusely at the man in the bed. “It’s okay Tony, I ate minutes before I came out to the porch… I’d been feeling weird all day and then I ignored it as I was playing with you...” Peter’s cheeks were slightly reddening and Tony was suddenly hyper aware that Bruce had been standing to his side minutes ago. Looking around the room however, Bruce wasn’t there, and neither was his mistress. ‘Oh well then…’ Tony concluded, not bothering to give a shit whether they’d left the lake house or just the room he and Peter were in. 

Tony frowned, “do you faint often Peter?” Peter shook his head, “normally the spider stuff heals me before I get too bad, I used to though...” with a moment’s pause Peter held up his hand and then shot some webs out of a gland in his wrist. “I’m still part-spider, so I don’t know… Tony I’m sorry you must have been scared,”. Tony shook his head, still fascinated by Peter’s abilities. All of this made no sense, “maybe it’s because we did a scene yesterday?” Tony paused, “your adrenaline was high I suppose and the drop can cause side effects...”. Peter shrugged, “we’ve done other scenes, and I’ve had more adrenaline in my body, more than yesterday at least...” Peter gain trailed off, unsure of what to say next. 

An idea dawned in Tony’s mind and he suddenly felt ice-cold and so stupid for not realising it sooner, “maybe you had a sub-drop?” Tony asked, his voice fully shaking and showing his terror in this thought. “What’s a sub-drop?” Peter asked, his voice confused, and the man picking up on Tony’s obvious anxiety in the matter. Since Tony took too long Jarvis responded, “A ‘sub-drop’ refers to the sadness a submissive partner may feel once endorphins crash and adrenaline floods their body after a powerful scene (though dominant partners can also experience drops). This ‘sadness’ can make the submissive/Dominant feel depressed, suicidal or low for a few days. They may need reassurance in themselves since they may experience self-esteem issues during this time...” the AI paused for a second and Tony nodded that Jarvis should continue. “Aftercare is essential for those who experience sub-drop often, and precautions should be made between the submissive/Dominant if one or both are feeling this way. Things that may help one experiencing a drop is (after)care, vanilla sex, or a more intimate scene to help assure both the submissive/Dominant that they are desired and not simply a sex object or there to be part of a scene.” Jarvis finished, and Tony felt as Peter squeezed his hand. “Hey-”, Peter prompted, and once Tony had looked in the direction of Peter’s frame he saw something he wasn’t expecting. Peter was smiling softly at him, with one of his arms open, seemingly wanting a hug.

Tony let go of Peter’s hand and flopped (carefully) onto the bed beside Peter, the two men sharing the pillow, breaths mingling and limbs gripping onto the other’s. Peter kissed Tony’s lips gently and smiled widely at his (now very insecure) Dominant. Tony smiled back gently, purely because he knew that Peter would be offended if he didn’t, and Tony held Peter tighter, wanting to apologise through the contact rather than through words he knew he couldn’t eloquently put forwards. Peter didn’t seem to mind, however, and in fact to Tony it felt like Peter was enjoying this moment. His nose was buried in Tony’s hair, his arms wrapped around the elder man, holding him close, and his breathing slowed - the tempo comforting Tony. Tony let himself relax in the other man’s arms and he held the younger man tightly, as if he would never let him go, and Tony knew that he would forever be paying this debt back to Peter. Or as long as Peter would let him be near him, at least. 

-

Tony woke to Peter’s chest expanding and decompressing against his face. The buttons on the man’s soft shirt sticking into his chin, and half his body numb with pins-and-needles. Tony tried to stay in the position for as long as he could, so as to not disturb Peter, but after a few minutes there was a pressure in his bladder and a painful amount of numbness in his body. Too much to ignore. 

-

Peter’s POV

Peter woke to Tony curling up into his body again, he’d felt him leave and he’d felt cold but now that Tony was back to cuddling into him, he felt lovely and warm again. “Hi...” he mumbled, feeling Tony kiss his cheek as his eyes fluttered between being open and closed. Tony replied with a husky voice, which only happened after he’d been asleep, “hi baby”. Peter blushed at the pet name for him and he replied absentmindedly, “hi Daddy”. He heard and felt, since their bodies were pressed against each other, Tony laugh gently, “you in that kind of mood today baby?” Tony asked, Peter nodded and then he heard Tony tell him something that almost broke his heart. “I’m not doing anything with you until New York, Pete” Peter frowned and turned his face to look at Tony. “Just because I might have had sub-drop doesn’t mean that I’m made of glass Tony. I’ll tell you if I ever feel that way again, I don’t blame you, and I’m as responsible as you are” Peter argued, he knew his Dom was blaming himself, he could see it etched into his furrowed brow. Peter leaned upwards and kissed Tony softly, “if it’s because you don’t want to, I respect that and of course that’s fine. But if you don’t want to do anything with me because you’re scared of hurting me, then please don’t. That will make me feel like shit, because then you don’t trust me to tell you how I feel. And you’ll be making decisions for me that I can make on my own.” Peter knew that by the end he was pouting, but only because he felt the threat of tears, and pouting helped them not to fall down his cheeks (or side of his face since he was laying down). 

“Sorry, I- yeah that was dumb, I knew you wouldn’t like that idea” Tony chuckled and then mentioned how ‘fucking stubborn’ Peter was, whilst cuddling him into his chest. “Well I’m not doing anything today or tomorrow anyway, because I’m tired and we’re travelling back to New York tomorrow anyway...” Tony mumbled into Peter’s soft hair. Peter nuzzled his nose into Tony’s chest and felt himself go red at a thought that popped into his head, “we’ve got plenty of hours tonight, though Daddy. And Happy will be driving us, so we’ve got ages of time in the car to waste...” Peter suggested. Peter smiled to himself as Tony groaned above him and began to shuffle around in the bed, the reason becoming obvious after he accidentally rubbed himself against Peter’s thigh.


	22. his balls smell so beautful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget about this https://soundcloud.com/user-634960765/sets/anyone-with-a-daddy-kink-tbh  
> might help u with the next few chapters ;)

Third POV

The two men, who were quickly falling in love with the other, cuddled closer into each other as the sun rose. The curtains, which hadn’t been closed the previous night, allowed the light to shine through, slowly alerting the younger man of the morning’s presence. He was facing towards the window, with his arms wrapped around the man in front of him; the sun created a halo around the man’s fluffy hair and Peter gazed lovingly at the man who had decided to care so deeply for him. Peter, in a cloud of his own selfish longing, had tried to initiate sex multiple times the previous night, only to be turned down again and again by the man who was trying to hide his boners. As a consequence Peter had gone to bed with a huff, soon wrapped into a hug and given a kiss. But no sex; and now awake, Peter was feeling Tony’s consequences of turning down the submissive’s attempts multiple times. The man was as hard as a rock, pressed against Peter’s stomach and Peter knew that if he were to look down at the man’s member there would be a dribble of pre-come escaping the man’s prick. Almost teasing himself with the imagery, Peter found himself hardening at the ideas that were flooding his very horny mind. He was only nineteen and at that age, any man would find it hard to ignore a leaking cock in their presence. So Peter did what any man would do in his position. He shimmied his way down the bed, pushed the older man (who was knocked out from exhaustion) onto his back and spread the man’s naked legs. 

Peter laid himself down in between his Dominant’s legs and took his time, he finally had complete control over what was happening, he could enjoy the moment, and the cock he had loved from the minute he set his eyes on it. Tentatively, Peter nudged his nose closer to Tony’s balls, the aroma had always intrigued him -but Tony had always kept him moving, not wanting Peter to look too hard - (due to the insecurities that Peter wished he didn’t have). Peter nuzzled into the soft skin and breathed in deeply, the musky aroma hit his pre-heightened senses and sent a buzz of arousal down his body and created a thrum of excitement within him. He closed his eyes and moved his head around slightly, finding little pockets of the scent, his nose brushing against the soft curls that laid on the skin, a mix of greys and browns. 

As the idea flicked into his brain Peter blushed and shoved it aside, but now he realised that nobody was waiting for him to do anything, nobody was judging him, or watching him, he allowed the thought to come back: ‘what if I licked his balls?’. So Peter did, he hesitantly stuck out his tongue and pressed the tip onto the soft skin, the hairs feeling not unpleasant but not amazing… but the taste. Oh god the taste was only what Peter had dreamt of. The scent he had just found and instantly adored, was now covering his tongue as an extremely pleasant taste. It tasted of Tony and Peter mewled as he reached out and lapped up more of the heavenly substance. 

He reckoned it was just sweat and pheromones, and wondered if it could be bottled into a drinkable liquid, but before he could continue with his ministrations any more, a heavy hand curled itself into Peter’s hair. He froze suddenly and unclamped his lips from around the heavy ball that had been sucked into his mouth. He looked up with scared eyes, ready for Tony to tell him to get a cold shower but instead he saw a very horny-looking Tony staring down at him, eyes clouded in sleep and a smirk on his face. “You okay there Angel?” Tony asked, his voice deep and throaty from sleep and arousal combined. Tony’s cock was still stiff against his stomach and Tony’s whole body was flushed and beautiful beneath Peter’s roaming eyes. “Yes Sir, just enjoying your body… may I continue?” Peter asked, his eyes pleading innocence, even though he’d had one of Tony’s balls between his lips no less than 30 seconds ago. 

“Sure baby boy, only if I can reciprocate after you make me cum” Peter nodded and agreed, then asked a question he didn’t want the answer to, “may I touch myself Sir?”. A dark thought clearly crossed Tony’s eyes and he shook his head, then relaxed into the pillows below his head and closed his eyes. He looked like he could fall back to sleep and Peter took this as a challenge, because nobody should look that comfortable with a horny man between their legs. 

Peter assumed he would be able to continue with this investigation of that scent and taste later, and ignored the desire to find it again, and instead Peter nuzzled his nose into the base of Tony’s cock, the muscles twitching around the sensation. Peter hadn’t touched the area at all yet and Tony’s whole body thrummed with a nervous energy. He’d closed his eyes because the sight of Peter between his legs was too hot, too sexy, too beautiful. And Tony knew that if he watched, he’d cum within half the time it would normally take him to, so he closed his eyes and thought of things that made him softer, he wanted to stay hard for Peter and allow him time to have fun… and not shoot his rocket after 20 seconds of being awake. 

But Peter had other ideas apparently, Tony thought he might continue with his exploration as he had been doing before, which had pleasantly awoken Tony. But no. Tony almost shot his load as his whole cock was swallowed by Peter, his throat warm and tightening around his cock. He tensed his body automatically, waiting for his orgasm to throw him off the cliff into the abyss, but as soon as he thought that Peter might move back up his cock and then deepthroat him again, his cock was left standing on its own. Cold and alone. 

Tony growled, deep in his chest and looked down to where Peter was now kneeling between his legs (Tony noticed how hard Peter’s cock was against his own stomach but Tony mainly noticed the ooze of pre-cum that Peter wasn’t focusing on) “what was that?” Tony snarled. Peter smiled sweetly, “I wanted you to wake up Sir...” Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. Peter’s bratty side was out and he knew that this was payback from yesterday. “Well I’m awake, so why don’t you suck me off yeah, then Daddy will treat you nice n good when he’s cum”. Tony tried to bargain, he was losing control and he hated it, he just wanted Peter to behave but he knew that probably wasn’t going to happen today. 

Peter shook his head, “i want to be filled up, but I can’t be bothered to ride you… so can you just fuck me... old man?” Peter stared straight at Tony as he said the last words and Tony snapped. (His heart aslo twinged but he knew that Peter was just getting him riled up so he ignored it.) “On the floor. Hands and knees, now.” Tony demanded, he jumped out of the bed, careful not to kick Peter in his movements. He sauntered to the chest of drawers in the corner and he saw, in his peripherals, Peter get onto his hands and knees quickly, a smirk still on his pretty face. Tony grabbed a gag, cock ring and his belt from the hook on the door as he turned to face his beautiful submissive. “Open your mouth” he demanded, Peter did as he was told and Tony admired the boy’s lovely jaw muscles that he wanted to plaster kisses onto. Or hickeys. 

Tony kneeled in front of Peter and thrust his cock into Peter’s mouth. The boy immediately started sucking like he had been taught to, none of his teasing in sight now that he had what he wanted: Dominant Tony. Tony’s mind started to turn to mush as the boy sucked him so perfectly and Tony withdrew his hips, earning a whine from Peter. Quickly he filled the boy’s mouth with the gag and tightened it around the back of the younger man’s head. “On your elbows, use your hands. One tap for yes, two for no. Understand?” Tony spoke clearly, Peter’s hand tapped the floor once. “Other hand, once for yellow, two for red, okay?” Peter’s hand once again hit the floor. “When we’re in the scene and you hit the floor I’ll presume yellow and ask for clarification, so don’t worry about which hand you use unless I’m asking a question, okay?” Peter’s hand answered ‘yes’. Tony smiled and kissed the top of Peter’s head as he stood up. 

He walked around behind the boy who’s ass was on perfect display and he knelt down again, this time his cock was standing to attention to try and get inside the man who was presenting his butt so perfectly. 

“I’m going to belt you 20 times for being rude, and generally being bratty. Okay?” Peter’s hand signalled ‘yes’ and Tony trailed the belt against the man’s skin gently, causing the younger man to shudder uncontrollably.


	23. his ass tastes so amazing

Peter’s POV

“Ah fuck” Peter whimpered, the gag interrupting him forming actual words. Instead it sounded like gibberish and he blushed as all his control was swiped away from him. Peter shivered as Tony’s big hand groped his waist, he loved being manhandled and moved to where Doms wanted him to be. He loved being shoved around, ignored and he was a brat at heart, but Tony brought out a ‘softer’ side in him. He trusted him enough to truly be vulnerable in front of the Dom, all the others he had been with, he’d been bratty as a form of self-protection, to keep some element of control in the relationship. But with Tony… he didn’t mind that, in fact he craved it. Peter wanted Tony to tell him what to do, he wanted him to control him, own him, all of it. 

Tony’s POV

Peter whined against the gag again and again as he beat his perfect ass. It turned a beautiful shade of red and below Peter’s hips, a small puddle of cum was dripping onto the floor from Peter’s flushed cock. Tony finished his beltings with one final blow and Peter’s body shuddered as he denied himself an orgasm. Tony hadn’t directly told him not to cum, but he hadn’t said he could… Tony’s chest swelled with pride at how good Peter was for him, how beautifully the man was submitting to him. He was so fucking perfect and Tony knew that no matter how hard he could look, there would be no other person (not submissive, not boyfriend. Person.) that could be as perfect as Peter was. 

Third POV

Tony dropped the belt onto the floor with a ‘clunk’ and Peter shivered at the sound, andbegan mewling at the ‘punishment’(/ reward if we’re honest) being over. He pushed his hips backwards, searching for Tony. Tony reached in between Peter’s legs and slipped the cockring over Peter’s cock and the younger man groaned against his gag. Tony watched as he dropped his head and watched the elder man’s hand on his cock, the younger accidentally drooling onto the floor as the gag stopped him from being able to swallow. Tony withdrew his hand and rested his hand on the top of Peter’s ass, on his hip. He used his thumb to pull apart the already spread cheeks and he watched as the hole clenched in anticipation. “Angel, relax” Tony commanded, within seconds Peter’s body was calm and the cute hole had stopped clenching, it was now just fluttering open and closed naturally. As Tony’s would if he was in this position. 

His cock jumped at that thought, the idea of bending over for Peter to eat him out and fuck him, in his imagination Peter was always trying to prove to Tony how much of a good boy he was, how he could make Daddy cum and how he could make Daddy feel good. Tony really wanted to try it out, but he had no clue how to bring it up. (A/N if u want this as a chapter can you comment ‘yes’ or something like that under this chapter pls? Idk what you guys want to read… or if u want top!peter -he’ll still be Tony’s sub tho don't worry). Tony focused in the moment and breathed heavily onto the fluttering hole teasingly, he kissed the skin on Peter’s ass cheeks gently and the boy’s moans grew louder at the attention. Tony copied Peter’s movements from earlier that morning and he poked his tongue out and licked the pulsing hole gently. The older man’s moan was matched with the one that came from the man below him as the two stiffened harder at the feeling. Tony dove his tongue deeper into Peter and he fell in love with not only Peter, but his ass. He gripped the cheeks that were pressed against his face and pushed his face deeper, trying to enter his whole face into Peter’s tight hole. His tongue was being engulfed by the small place Tony wanted to call ‘heaven’, and Tony’s eyes rolled back as Peter clenched around the wet muscle. The rings of Peter’s ass squeezed Tony’s tongue and Tony could only imagine how it would feel to be inside Peter right now. They’d only fucked when Peter had ridden him the other day, and now that Peter was so desperate and in such a beautiful position, Tony almost couldn’t wait to be buried into the man. He wanted to thrust his cock so deep into the younger man until he painted Peter’s inside white with his cum, but to tease himself he kept eating out Peter, working himself up and making himself hornier and hornier by the second. 

It was impossible for Peter to properly brace himself for the touches of Tony’s mouth to his hole, the intimacy of Tony’s wet kisses and firm tongue knocked the air right out of him. He moans into the gag, muffling the way he’s already falling apart. Tony’s tongue strokes upwards in firm, wide sweeps. Already, Peter wants to give Tony anything he might ask for to be allowed to come from this treatment. He can barely stand it, whimpering and maneuvering the gag in his mouth to be able to sink his teeth into the edges as Tony’s tongue plays over his rim.

He’s so sensitive there, where Tony is kissing and licking, the pleasure builds exponentially until Peter is sure that the ring around his cock is doing the equivalent of a champagne cork and holding all his pressure in. Even with the ring and the best of his control, Peter’s cock is dripping sticky splashes of precome onto the floorboards below him. The pointed tip of Tony’s tongue breaches his hole again and Peter howls into the gag in his mouth, pulling his hips away from Tony for even a moment of respite. Tony’s fingers curl around Peter’s pelvis, drawing him back and holding him still. “Baby, you’re doing so well,” Tony says, breathless and wanting, “I can feel how much you want to come, can feel it in every atom of me. Hold on a little longer, I know you can. Let Daddy have some fun, sweetie.”

Peter whines but stops fighting Tony’s hold, allows himself to be positioned just how Tony wants him. He’s stopped being embarrassed by the needy sounds he makes as Tony opens him with his tongue, but the backwards twitch of his hips as he seeks more, deeper, leaves him red in the face. Too soon and not soon enough, Tony eases a slick finger into Peter’s entrance, fucking him gently on it while Peter cries out for more. His cock is so painfully hard, throbbing with the beat of his racing heart and dripping like a leaky tap. He wants Tony to touch him, to bring him off with his clever hands. More than anything, he can’t understand how Tony is holding himself together in the face of their shared and desperate arousal.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Peter,” Tony says, and oh, he sounds destroyed, “You’ll be allowed to come very soon.” Peter thinks this might be more for Tony’s benefit than his but that doesn’t prevent him from babbling against the gag, attempting to get across his gratefullness.  
Tony undoes the gag and Peter cries out, “Please, please, yes, please Daddy, please, yes!” as Tony wraps his fingers in Peter’s hair and tugs harshly, his other hand fucking into him with two fingers stretching him out roughly. Peter is barely coherent and everything feels so good. Kisses are pressed into the small of his back and up his spine as Tony rearranges his position, bringing them together until Tony’s thick cock is nudging at Peter’s slick, open hole and easing inside. Peter almost sobs with relief at it, as if nothing feels as good as having Tony buried within him.

Tony’s cock head nudged its way through Peter’s puffy ring and both of them moan at the sensations that are wrapping around their minds. Their bodies, sweaty and flushed, shake together, Tony slowly fucking into Peter. To Tony, the heat of Peter’s hole is almost unbearable for his oversensitive cock, he wished he had a cock ring to help him out, for he feared that he might start cumming inside Peter and never stop. “Baby please relax, you’re clenching.” Tony managed to force out, his pulse in his throat threatening every word to come out as a moan, rather than an understandable word. Peter breathed in deeply and relaxed his muscles, and Tony stopped seeing stars for a few moments before the carnal desire to thrust aggressively into Peter came back and he was fighting this desire as he pushed in deeper into Peter. Pulling a deep, throaty moan from Peter (and as a consequence himself), Tony’s hips ground fully into Peter’s and he bottomed out as Peter mumbled words of thanks and praise at Tony.

Tony waited for a moment to catch his own breath and he loosened his grip on Peter as he noticed his hands had caused red marks on Peter’s waist from gripping too hard on the boy’s flesh. A sadistic thought flitted across Tony’s mind, one of Peter’s throat being in such condition, and he groaned at the idea. Peter mewled back and signalled that Tony could move by thrusting his own hips back and forth, as if bored of waiting for Tony. Tony stilled Peter’s hips and pushed in and out slowly, much slower than Peter’s pace had tried to be, and he bit his lip, trying to conceal his moans. He knew that if he started, Peter would start moaning even louder… and then Tony would cum and this beautiful experience would be over. 

So he dragged his hips away from Peter at a painful rate and both men shuddered as Tony’s cockhead grazed Peter’s walls. Peter shifted his hips and both men whined loudly as Tony’s cock fell out of Peter’s ass. Tony scrambled to shove it back in, earning a delicious moan from Peter as he was filled quickly by Tony’s length. Tony’s balls quivered at the blissed-out moan and he imagined what Peter’s face would be like right now. He closed his eyes and pulled out slightly before thrusting back into Peter’s prostate, rewarding him with a fucked-out moan from Peter: “ah fuck”, followed quickly by “Daddy’s cock ‘s good...” which lead into a deep moan and Peter dropping his head onto the floor for support. Peter’s legs had begun to shake and his hole was clenching harder and harder against Tony’s cock. Tony reached around Peter’s sweaty thigh and tugged on the cockring, Peter whined loudly and started babbling ‘pleases and thank-yous’ at his ‘wonderful Master’. Although Tony doubted that, Tony knew this was all sub-space talk, and Peter simply wanted to cum, desperately. He did too, so he quickened his pace, and at the last moment before he came inside Peter, he pulled off the cockring and Peter’s cum spluttered into his hand, untouched and shivering. Tony’s hips stuttered to a stop as he buried himself into Peter, painting his walls white with his cum. 

Both men moaned and breathed deeply for a long time as their orgasms rode out, both as spent as the other.


	24. Tony's breakdown

Tony’s POV

“Fuck me, Jarvis run diagnostics and report back as soon as you can”, Tony groaned, running a sweaty hand over his equally sweaty face. His fingertips brushed callously over his stubble, which reminded him that he hadn’t shaved in 4 days, and he breathed in deeply - trying to ignore the exhaustion that was currently possessing his body. 

Tony was worn-out and run-down, he was knackered and needed to sleep. But equally he didn’t want to sleep. Each time his eyes closed he saw Peter’s knocked out body, he feared he would push the younger man into sub-drop again and he felt a bottomless pit of guilt wash over himself again. So he kept himself awake and never closed his eyes for more than a few heavy blinks that lasted a few more seconds than a normal blink should. Tony had driven Peter back to New York, dropped him off at his flat in Queens and then sped home. Not to sleep, no, but to dive head first into his work, ignoring Pepper’s calls (presumably about the work he said he would do for Stark Industries over the weekend and then never got round to doing). 

He had one call from Peter that he regretfully let ring out, he listened to the voicemail as soon as it turned up, ‘heya Tony, jus’ wanted to check up on you…’ the boy had started. His voice was unsure and slightly wobbly. They hadn’t really had a domestic ‘chat on the phone’ yet and Tony had been too nervous that the call would be along the lines of ‘fuck you, you made me have a sub-drop, i’m terminating the contract’... but that hadn’t happened, yet. But he had ignored the call nonetheless, and he had simply replied a text a few minutes later answering all of Peter’s questions from the voicemail: ‘how are you?’: I’m okay, how are you? ‘Are you coming back to the office any time soon? Can I see you?’: I’m out of town busy, I’ll be back when I can, ‘I miss you…’: I miss you too… 

He’d lied, he was in the same building as Peter, yet he didn’t want to see him, because he was afraid of fucking up, again. He knew that pushing Peter away wouldn’t help them, he knew he was just forming a rift of ‘self-protection’ but that was absolute bullshit. Because if Tony had any fraction of self-worth, he’d be pulling Peter closer and allowing the boy to tell him all of the amazing things that Peter thought of him. He knew that the boy felt as deeply for him, as he did towards the boy; and yet he wouldn’t accept it. Because Tony was fucked up, his heart still shrapnel on the floor, and he still had so many insecurities from years of fucking randoms. He didn’t believe that he was worthy of the young man’s love, or affection, or praise. He knew that he could tell Peter this, and the man would take 80 hours to tell him why this was bad, and yet he didn’t contact Peter, left him on voicemail and sent him blunt texts in response to Peter’s caring questions. 

It wasn’t until late at night that Tony properly started to feel the guilt, when his body naturally started to shut down, due to the dark that was filling the room, and the city had quietened down slightly. He slumped out of the workshop and told Jarvis to get him a pizza, he flopped onto the couch in the middle of his apartment, facing the huge window, and sighed loudly. Peter’s face ghosting across his mind, not his Peter, the nightmare Peter, the one who screamed at him a few weeks ago, told him he was a pervert and that he was disgusting. Tony felt a hot tear dribble down his cheek and he allowed it to. Not stopping it with his hands, or sniffling to get rid of the others that soon began spilling, just allowing the sadness, anxiety and guilt to engulf him. He just needed to cry, to allow it to possess him. Allow him to grieve his hope that he would ever be a satisfactory Dom, and a good lover, someone worth holding on to. Tony knew that he could call Peter, tell him where he was and what was happening in his mind, and within minutes Peter would be crawling into his lap, kissing away the tears and whispering praises and love towards Tony. 

He didn’t, because this was Tony’s self-punishment. If Peter wouldn’t hate him for his disgusting desires (of Peter tied up and whimpering, calling him Daddy and pleading for release) then he would punish himself. He was disgusting, revolting, shameful. He desired a man who was barely past legal, he wanted his full trust, just to be able to push it beyond what he could. He wanted to own the man, have him belong to him, have him claimed, untouchable, protected. But again, he was 19, and young, and innocent, and sweet, and inexperienced (not entirely, but that made Tony feel worse, so he kept it in the pity-story of Peter).

If Tony respected Peter, he would push him away, end the contract and their relationship. He would set him free, allow him to find a Dom worthy of his love, loyalty and affection. Find someone his own age, find someone nice who could protect him from mundane things, not the shit that comes along from being Iron Man’s boyfriend… or worse: Tony’s submissive... (the neglect, the lies, the sub-drops). 

But Tony was selfish, horrendously so. He was possessive and like a toddler, claimed anything he could and kept hold of it so tightly that it broke. And so the idea of actually letting Peter go felt like swallowing sand. He hated the idea of Peter finding someone better than him, younger, prettier, fitter, healthy (emotionally, physically, mentally). Someone who treated him right, someone who could be a good Dom, someone who could be what Peter deserved. 

Not what Tony was. 

Tony was the equivalent of the dog shit on the bottom of Peter’s shoe. He deserved better, better than Tony, better than anything he could offer him. 

Tony made up his mind, deep in the dark of his apartment, a pizza boy on the way, Jarvis listening out, tears rolling down his face. 

He would break the contract with Peter and set the boy free. 

It was what they both deserved, Tony deserved to be punished, and Peter deserved to have a better life than the one that Tony could offer him.

And there was nothing that could stop him from changing his mind at that moment. Tony took in a shuddering breath and squared his jaw. He would text Peter in the morning, tell him to come up to the office and tell him. Peter should be happy at his decision, right? He would be away from the lying, anxious, shitty bastard that was Tony Stark.


	25. Tony's morning after

Tony’s POV

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he looked around the room he was in, immediately assessing for danger. He was just in his apartment, light was creeping in through the window blinds that he hadn’t closed last night, and his body ached. The left-over pizza box was strewn on the floor and Tony sat up slowly, his left arm numb from the position that he’d passed out in. Tony glanced at the clock on the wall (it was 5:05ish) and stretched where he sat. He pleasured in the satisfying crack and pop of his bones as he moved and manipulated his old body. 

As if on auto-pilot Tony ordered Jarvis to turn on the shower in his bathroom, and autonomously walked towards the sound of running water. Tony let himself be carried by his body, he floated through his morning routine and kept his mind focused on the task of ‘keeping Tony Stark alive’. He washed, he ate, he went through emails he had been neglecting for 6 days, he dressed in a suit and even managed to shave away the greying stubble and he styled his hair away from the rat’s nest he had managed to create over the past few days of neglecting his image. He got in the elevator and sat at his desk, answered more emails and a few phone calls, and when the time seemed appropriate he reached into his pocket and found his phone, he navigated through the phone and eventually began to type out a message to Peter.

‘Come to my office when u arrive’ he stated simply. He added a short text afterwards ‘we need to talk.’ 

An hour later Peter replied, it was only 7 AM by that point and so Tony forgave him, since normal people didn’t wake up at 5 and immediately start to text people. Again, Tony wasn’t normal but he snapped up his phone in record time once the notification had sounded, ‘ur back!? I’ll be there in an hour, sir ;)’ Tony groaned, Peter thought this was some sort of booty call, ‘ok.’ he replied, hoping this was as minimally flirty as possible and therefore would dampen Peter’s apparent desires. Tony mindlessly got back to typing, and only after reading the words he had typed realised that he had made a spelling error on every single word in the document. His mind clearly wasn’t as focused as he would like it to be. 

Tony knew he had a duty though, he was the CEO of Stark industries and he had been neglecting his work all week. He’d had Jarvis forward all the important stuff to Pepper and ignore the stuff that Tony didn’t want to look at. He’d read one email in the last 4 days, it was the invoice for the diamond encrusted collar that he had ordered a week ago after being at the club with Peter. When he’d decided to spend over half a million dollars on a collar that would claim Peter as his. He would never cancel the order, he would keep the collar and stare at it, imagine Peter in it, cry over the image of Peter in it, wank over them too probably. Maybe he’d even cry while he wanked over the image of Peter wearing it, how sad would that be? Maybe, if he was feeling generous, he would give it to Peter, for his next Dom or just for his own fun. It was custom made for Peter’s measurements and Tony would never put that collar on another human. Ever. It was for Peter, it symbolised his feelings for Peter, it was Peter’s. 

After an hour Peter arrived, Tony had closed the document he had been trying to type (ad fucking up so amazingly), and he was staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him when a knock on his glass door made him jump in his seat. Through the tinted, one way glass, he could see Peter (in his blessed lab coat/ uniform) but Peter couldn’t see him jump, he held the mouse in his hand and hummed to signal Peter’s permission to enter. 

He clicked around the screen and then peeled his eyes from the screen as if he was busy, but unlike the rest of the morning, Tony was no longer mindless, numb or just doing things to survive, he was on edge, jumpy and full of adrenaline. He was fully present in his own mind, grounded by the image of Peter in his office again, and he was hideously overstimulated at everything in the room. The lights were suddenly too bright, the smells too strong, the sounds of the AC, his breathing, and the sound of Peter’s feet walking towards him were way too loud and Tony felt a panic attack rising in his chest. 

Tony registered that Peter was walking towards him way too late to be normal, and he jerkily stood upright and moved around the desk, away from where Peter was. He stalked across the room to the door to the balcony and he dug his hand in his pocket and found a cigarette and a lighter. He marched onto the balcony and lit up, he knew that Peter had followed him, and Tony slumped into the seat (that only a few weeks ago he had sat in, and fantasised about Peter as he had stood in front of him, as he was doing now). “When did you get back?” Peter asked, snapping Tony out of his head again. 

He had zoned off again, and he glanced his first proper look at Peter for the first time in 4 days. He felt a rush of love and endearment wash over him as he watched the boy’s face. “I got back, er last night” Tony bullshitted. “I, um, we need to talk about something,” Tony started. He cleared his throat, and then in a completely juxtaposing action, took a drag from the cigarette in his hands. 

Peter leaned against the balcony railings and watched Tony carefully, “everything okay Tony, Sir?” the boy paused, waiting for Tony to tell him if this was a Dom/Sub thing or a Tony/Peter thing. “Just Tony...” Tony mumbled, his voice beginning to shake. He drew in a cigarette-free breath and started speaking, “I’m terminating our contract” Tony started, he watched the floor and continued, explaining all the things he had concluded the night before. He expected tears, either from himself or Peter. Instead, once his words came to a stop he was met with silence. He feared that maybe Peter had simply walked off, relieved. He looked up, saw Peter still there but with a face of indifference. 

Tony waited for the man to speak, curious as to why he wasn’t fighting Tony on the matter, as Tony had expected. Maybe Peter was relieved, glad that Tony had broken them up. “SO that’s it?” Peter said, his voice was strong, not weak or wobbly as Tony’s had been by the end of his speech. Tony nodded, ashamed of his cowardice, he wanted to apologise to Peter, hug and kiss him, assure him that Tony wanted him, still and to ignore everything that he had just said. But he sat there and took another drag of the cigarette and allowed the sting in his throat to ground him. He nodded and kept his eyes on Peter, waiting for him to web him and throw him off the side of the building. 

“Delete my number, remove my membership at your club and tell Steve that I’ll miss him,” Peter said, he stood up straight, no longer leaning on the balcony and walked towards the door. “Fuck you Tony Stark” Peter’s cold voice muttered towards Tony, he turned his face to face away from Tony, but the older man still saw a single tear rolling down Peter’s cheek before Peter went through the door and Tony crumpled, he slid off the bench, dropped the cigarette and cried quietly until he was shivering from the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly... sorry about that....
> 
> and secondly... I'm writing a few other fics at the moment (don't worry I'll still be uploading this one as often as I can!) but I was wondering, since my newest one contains our lovely Peter (well, Tom Holland...) if you guys would check it out?
> 
> Here is the chapter summary:
> 
> Jeon Jungkook x Tom Holland 
> 
> This is in an Alternate Universe, don't attack me in the comments or I'll turn them off. 
> 
> I know neither man is gay, but they're weirdly soulmates... I wrote this while slightly drunk and at like 3 am so no judging in this household please. 
> 
> Even if you're neither an ARMY (BTS fan) or An Avengers/Spiderman fan, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This will contain swearing, implied sexual relationships and Original Characters. 
> 
> Here is a link to the fic (or u can go through my profile and find it and my many other fics/one-shot books)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811114/chapters/60008245
> 
> Also, can you comment under here with a 'yes' or with a specific prompt if you have one... if you would like either an Avengers (MXM) one-shot book or specifically one for Tony X Peter (i don't mind if you want smut, angst or fluff, I'll do all of them)


	26. Peter's breakdown

Peter’s POV 

Peter’s whole body shook with anger. He had managed to keep a lid on it until he walked into the bathrooms adjacent to his workspace. He had greeted his fellow lab technicians as if nothing was wrong, he signed in with his boss and had even made some light conversation with Mr Lee as if he was perfectly fine. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom where he was currently sat. He locked himself in a cubicle and stood there shaking. 

Peter was beyond furious, he was at the point that he could shut off his care for others and just see red. He had enough strength from his powers that he could probably bring the building down within minutes. He wanted to punch his arm into the wall and let his knuckles taste the plaster beneath the tiles and shitty paint-job. He wanted to punch his fist into Tony’s face, he wanted to hear the man cry, plead for forgiveness, apologise for tearing Peter’s heart in half. 

If Peter was honest with himself, he knew this was how it would end. Tony would get bored of him, realise he was just a kid and ‘let him go’ as if he was under his employment and free to go. Tony had ‘set him free’ or as Peter saw it, kicked him to the curb. He had been dumped from a relationship that wasn’t even a relationship. He knew that he was getting feelings for Tony, he knew that Tony could act, lie and manipulate. He’d seen it through the media, he’d seen how one minute Tony had been looking at Pepper as if she was his world, and the next the man was seen crawling out of a gay bar with two men on either side of him slurring about how they were the loves of his life. 

Peter supposed he was just one of them, one of the many awe-struck, starry-eyed lovers that Tony had taken to bed and taken advantage of… of their devotion, of their admiration for the man, of their desire to be loved by the beautiful man that they had the once-in-a-lifetime chance to hold in their arms. Peter supposed he should be grateful, he’d had a whole weekend, a week of flirting and a few nights of bliss before he’d been drop kicked into the world by Tony. Others only had one drunken night of fun with Tony. He should be grateful. 

But he couldn’t help but feel furious, he had trusted Tony, handed over his heart on a plate and said “take care of it for me,” and Tony hand smashed it in his hands and threw it over the edge of the balcony whilst taking a drag of his bastard cigarette. He had signed a contract, had hope given to him, allowed himself to trust the man in multiple scenes. He had been promised that he would never experience sub-drop again, and he supposed that was true at least. Peter was never entering the BDSM scene after this, he was never going back to wholly trusting another person again. Ever again. He didn’t know if he would survive another heartbreak like this. 

Peter cried hot angry tears for a while, gathered himself together and went to work. He smiled with his coworkers, exchanged pleasantries and even came up with some decent ideas of how to perfect his arc-reactor phone project. The deadline was tomorrow and all of the workers were hurrying to finish theirs. Peter dreaded tomorrow as much as everyone else in the room, but for a different reason. They all feared tomorrow because Mr Stark, the oh so terrifying Mr Stark, would be coming down to their workspaces and judging their work like they were all 12 year olds at a school science fair again. Peter feared tomorrow because he didn’t trust himself to see Tony again, he would want to cry, punch him and scream in his face… make him feel an ounce of what Peter was feeling, and yet he couldn’t do that. For one, it would be highly unprofessional, secondly, he would out himself as someone who was irrevocably in love with Tony Stark (and gay, but that was a given after the previous statement), and thirdly, Tony had no loyalty to Peter anymore and could fire him for his behaviour. And Peter would rather keep quiet and suffer in the face of Tony than lose his job, of which was one of the only reasons he hadn’t died. He relied on the Stark Industries equipment to keep his spider suit functioning, and thus he would die with a splat on the floor if Tony fired him. So Peter decided to keep quiet tomorrow, because although he was angry, he’d rather not die. 

Peter managed to survive the day, and not offend anyone - even though all he wanted was to sit and sulk and cry all day - he trudged home and flopped onto his bed with a groan. He finally allowed himself to wallow in his pain and Peter cried. He doesn’t know for how long, or how many neighbours heard him, and at some point Aunt May knocked on his door and asked if he was okay. He texted her saying that he was fine, just self-indulging in his tears. May had told him that there was chinese in the fridge when he wanted, and at some point he passed out. 

The next few days worked the same way, Peter got to work, cried when he got home, and then passed out. He barely ate, he didn’t put on the suit, and he didn’t think of Tony. The man had avoided Peter so much that he had postponed the review of the arc-reactor phones by another week and Peter thanked God, and cursed in his name within the same breath. He wanted the stupid project to be over, he didn’t want to think of Tony walking into the lab any more and he didn’t want the man to inspect his work. The work his shaky hands and his aching heart had devoted too much time into. He didn’t want Tony to criticise him, because he’d cry. Equally he didn’t want Tony to praise his work, because he’d cry then too. If Tony said nothing at all to Peter, he’d probably cry from relief and pity as well. So basically Peter didn’t want to see Tony. 

He had reviewed the last weeks with Tony over and over in his head, looking for signs that Tony was lying, manipulating him, deceiving him. He couldn’t find many things wrong, but he knew that this had probably stemmed from his sub-drop episode. Tony had been off ever since, they’d fucked the morning after, but that was a lust-driven heat-of-the-moment (or boners) thing. Then Tony had taken him home and ignored him. He’d seen Tony in his apartment, even when he said he was away, he’d gone past the building at night whilst doing the rounds as SpiderMan and seen the lights on in the apartment. Sometimes he’d even seen Iron Man walking around, not Tony. He had been ignoring Peter and he had probably been distancing himself from Peter; Tony was probably ready to break up with Peter since the moment he’d driven away from Queens. 

He had half-expected it when he arrived at Tony’s office that day. Tony’s ‘we need to talk.’ wrapping around his mind. He had seen Tony jump through the tinted glass, (his heightened vision allowed him to see through glass that Tony didn’t want him to be able to). He’d seen that Tony’s eyes were red and sore from tears, he saw the way that the man mechanically walked away from Peter. He saw the man zone out in front of him, like on the porch of the lake-house. He listened to the words, concrete and permanent, and knew that Tony had made up his mind. 

Rather than being the crying, snivelling child that Tony thought of him as being, Peter had used every ounce of strength he possessed to keep himself together until later that night when he had unravelled. He still hadn’t found all the pieces of his broken heart, and so Peter decided he needed a distraction. Dressed to kill (well not quite, or he’d be in the Spider suit), Peter emerged from his apartment and walked into the cold dark night. It was a late enough hour that the sky was dark, and the streets were empty enough, and Peter was heading to a place he knew and loved (well… tolerated). He stepped inside the bar, and due to the lack of clients on the floor Peter realised it wasn’t a friday or saturday, and thus his outing was a little odd. He quickly remembered that it was a wednesday, and that normal people didn’t go out to strip clubs on wednesdays. 

Walking a familiar path to the bar, Peter greeted his old friend Loki with a hug, smile and a soft kiss on the cheek. “What can I do for you pretty boy?” Loki purred, holding Peter gently by the waist as if he were a life-sized china doll that could shatter at a wrong move. (He was probably right to be fair...)

“Got any clients for me?” Peter asked, his voice sultry and dripping with seduction.


	27. Peter's morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

Peter’s POV

Peter wobbled out of the bed, his ass throbbing. 

He grinned at the familiar feeling of being truly fucked out and turned back to face the man who was now passed out in the bed behind him. The man was around 30, had dark red hair and a light smattering of hair across his body, he’d been nice enough to fuck. After a quick trip to the loo and shimmying into his clothes, Peter grabbed the $300 on the bedside table and left the room. Loki smiled at him as he walked towards the bar, giving the man $100 he kissed the man’s cheek and left to go back to his apartment. He used to need the money, and giving Loki his cut always used to hurt. 

But now, thanks to his job at Stark Industries, money wasn’t as much of a problem. He’d had a scholarship to college and they had given him a very healthy salary from the minute he’d walked into the Stark building. He and Aunt May had been able to pay off all of Uncle Ben’s medical bills with his first month’s pay and Aunt May’s salary alone paid for rent. So Peter’s money went to groceries and other bills they had to pay, and they still had money on top to spare. The remaining money, Peter decided, would go towards the new fridge that him and May were saving up for, and he wouldn’t ever tell her where the cash had come from. She never asked, always too afraid of the answer; and hadn’t questioned it when 17 year old Peter suddenly came back home with a wodge of $1s and a roll of $50 bills. Because they had needed the money and were at risk of being evicted, then night after night Peter went out, (some to be SpiderMan of course...) and often returned with almost $300. Some nights he’d come back with $500, and she raised her eyebrows at that, and still never asked. Those nights were the most painful, he saw her eyes ask the questions, he saw the judgement and yet she still took the money from him. Thanked him and didn’t watch as he limped too and from his bedroom and the kitchen the next mornings. 

Peter returned home as the sun was rising and instead of sleeping, Peter slid into the shower, washed off the scent of a man that wasn’t Tony, and got dressed. He ate breakfast for the first time in a week, and set off to work. He was early, horrendously so, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. Although when he sat at his desk he was surprised to see the little red dot of the security camera following him around again. He thought that had stopped, it hadn’t been on since he’d signed the contract with Tony, and it hadn’t been on the few days after they had separated either, so why was it on him now?

Peter tried to ignore it, and got to working on the phone. He could feel the weight of a pair of brown eyes on him all morning, when he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, the camera followed, when he left the lab to go to the bathroom, the little red light under the camera in the hallway flickered on for the first time ever (as far as Peter was aware) and Peter felt his skin boil.

Why was Tony watching?

And why did he like it?

A few hours later, Peter's mind was numb, and all he knew, was that he was hard. 

Peter needed to cum. His leaking boner pushed painfully against his trousers as he sat at his desk, there were 10 more minutes and then he could take his lunch break. He had decided what he is going to do… he would go to the bathroom, turn on some porn on his phone and wank quietly in the stalls. (Classy, he knows…) The reasoning behind all of this struggling? 

Tony had been watching him all morning, through that fucking camera, and it had worked Peter up. He was straining against his trousers and he could feel the prickle of a bead of sweat roll down his back. Peter looked down from where he'd been staring at the clock, working out exactly how long he had to wait until his lunch break came. 

He'd imagined Tony watching him, maybe there was a camera in the toilets and maybe Tony would watch him jerk himself off to a climax. Even better, he wondered if Tony would come downstairs and join him in the stalls, help him to take all of his clothes off and slowly kiss every inch of his sensitive, hot skin. Peter imagined Tony’s moans as he'd take him in his mouth, the whines of the Dom at Peter's actions when he told him to wait to cum. The Dom's struggle at keeping quiet in the bathroom stall they had decided to fuck in.

Peter imagined various scenarios of this hot and desperate fuck, in one they'd been caught by a coworker, who had then got on their knees and helped finish them off; in another Peter had been fired for their noises, and Tony had welcomed him to come live in his apartment. And in another they continued doing it for weeks, everyday Peter would be wearing different panties for Tony to tear off quickly, cock soon arriving at his destination, and not a word spoken to the other. Peter preferred that one.

Peter was a closeted gay, nobody knew at work, not even his best friend. This made matters worse because once this friend, Ned, had found out about his 'problem' this morning, had taken it upon himself to work out who had caused it. Asking Peter every three seconds which female coworker who had caused his 'problem'. 

Peter's horniness was reaching unknown levels once Tony had followed him with the cameras to the bathroom, he had pissed while shaking at the idea that Tony could be watching him in that moment too.

Peter was so fucking horny, he quickly looked at himself in his monitor's black and reflecting screen. His eyes were fully dilated with lust, his face was flushed and his light brown hair was greasily pushed back past his forehead; this was because of the number of times he'd needed to pull it to conceal a moan at his frustration.

He looked like a mess. He knew it. 

8 minutes. 

Peter picked up his pen to at least look like he was working, looking down at the work he should be assessing. They had started to do some more theoretical work about the arc reactor’s potentials, to make it more efficien- fuck he couldn’t care less about the stupid arc reactor when his cock throbbed like it was currently doing. 

He sat back and looked around.

Tony Fucking Stark. 

Peter shoved a hand in his hair to stop from moaning loudly and breathed through his nose quickly. 

Tony was just sat there. 

Sexy as fucking ever. 

On Peter's desk. 

Peter tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, "Can I help you Mr Stark?" He breathes, his voice was steady but his voice was also wrecked. It was gravelly and tight and he desperately wanted to let a moan fall from his lips. 

Right now he was hornier than ever and the reason was that he was, was prettily sat right on his desk. Tony looked surprised at the heavy, deep voice and smirked. 

Fucking hell. 

Third POV

"You okay Mr Parker?" Tony asked, his own husky voice blessing Peter’s ears beautifully.

Peter gulped at the man’s voice and Tony smiled with his teeth at the cute response. 

You see, Tony had seen Peter struggling the whole morning, and he knew it was bad to take advantage of a desperately horny man but Peter was so horny that Tony just couldn't help it. Tony was a little surprised at how easy it had been, Peter was riled up so quickly by the cameras that he just had to come down and see him in person. He wasn’t even angry at Tony’s arrival… just more turned on apparently. 

Tony had wanted to see how Peter was doing ever since he’d broken it off with the man, but he’d grown impatient with the thoughts of later this afternoon, where he would have to judge Peter’s (and the other lab technicians’) work. So when Jarvis had informed him that Peter had arrived at the office at 4:30 AM, Tony had flicked on the camera just to see if it was Peter or SpiderMan. It was Peter, looking disheveled and limping slightly who graced his eyes. For a second he’d wondered if he had been hurt, then he watched as Peter winced as he sat down and a jealous wince had formed on Tony’s face. Peter had seen someone, and been fucked by them. When Peter noticed the camera, he’d tried to conceal a shiver that went through his body, but Tony had noticed. 

The next thing he noticed was that, from this angle at least, it looked as though Peter was trying to hide his crotch, and was blushing profusely as he had a small bickering argument with another lab technician. 

So Tony didn't take pity on the man, and leaned back on Peter’s desk, threw his head back and spread his legs a little farther. He knew that the whole lab was watching, but quite frankly he didn’t care. 

If Peter looked down he would see an obviously large erection in Tony's trousers, Tony saw Peter's eyes flick down out of the corner of his eye; the submissive registered what he'd just seen and flicked his eyes back up to Tony's smirking face. Peter smirked back and looked at the Dom directly in his eyes. The majority of the office stood up in unison at that moment as lunch had begun and Peter followed their movements. 

"Yes I am, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my lunch break now" Peter stood up and grabbed his phone off of his desk, he checked his pocket for his wallet, and importantly, his headphones and walked away from the sexy man who was still sitting on his desk. 

Rushing into the farthest stall Peter sat down after unbuckling his belt and sighed quietly, alone at last, Peter opened his phone and went onto his precious Tumblr app. There, saved, was all of his videos for jerking off. Various kinks of his and videos of gay couples having loud, loud sex. He plugged in his headphones and smiled. He pulled down his pants and began watching the first video that appeared on his screen, a favorite of his, a small twink being taken anonymously from behind by a large older man who looked somewhat like Tony, if you squinted hard enough and ignored the French moans spilling from his lips. 

Peter knew this wouldn't take long and watched in awe as the bottom took the other man's dick with ease, the moans spilling from the bottom's lips. 

"Peter?" Peter's blood ran cold and his eyes flicked up to where his name had been called from. Above him was Tony, hanging over the stall divider and smirking irritatingly. Peter stood up and, with shaky hands, turned his phone off and took out his headphones. He looked up at the Dom who was still smiling sexily and he gulped.

Tony disappeared by dropping down off of the toilet and the stall door could be heard opening. Peter then immediately heard a small knock at his stall door and he opened it with shaking hands. 

Tony sexily strolled in and Peter closed and locked the door behind him. Tony took Peter's phone wordlessly and put it on the seat lid which he pulled down. He looked at Peter's still shocked face and stepped towards him, by reflex Peter took a step back and the two continued the game until Peter was pressed against the stall door and Tony was pressed roughly against him. 

Tony seized Peter's lips between his and the two began to make out immediately. Tony was clearly still in charge, and Peter still belonged to him, he made this clear to Peter when he grabbed his crotch and began to squeeze Peter's cock in time with the rhythm of their kiss. Tony retreated from the kiss quickly and took a shuddering breath in.

“Colour?” he muttered, his eyes roaming over Peter’s and looking for some sort of hatred, anger or fear. “Green Sir,” Peter replied immediately, smiling reassuringly at Tony. He wanted to be fucked and didn’t care about the consequences of his heart at that moment. “Jus’ Tony, yeah?” Tony mumbled as he nudged his lips against Peter’s sweaty neck. Peter hummed in acknowledgement and then moaned quietly when Tony let go of his dick through the fabric and yanked down his pants. Tony grabbed Peter's ass and began squeezing the soft cheeks harshly. Peter moaned as Tony pulled Peter's ass towards his hips and their crotches collided. 

Hard. Their equally hard erections rubbed against each other as they panted breathlessly into each other's mouths, trying to continue the searing kiss. Tony let go of Peter's lips, to which as the submissive whined quietly, earning a small slap to his thigh from Tony. Tony then travelled his lips down to Peter's neck and jaw, tracing his lips and tongue over the soft skin he made Peter's knees buckle under the pleasure. Peter began whimpering quietly and grabbed Tony's dark hair in his small hands and pulled his face up to his own. 

"No-no marksssss please" Peter hissed (their crotches had collided at that exact moment) and requested Tony politely. Tony nodded and their lips connected once again, Tony's tongue travelled into Peter's lips and it entered quickly when Peter opened his mouth. 

Peter let go of Tony's dark hair and moved his hands down the man’s body to his waist where he brought them forwards and began unbuckling his belt and pants. 

Tony knelt down, his face becoming level with the submissive's proud erection that was now exposed and leaking. Peter grabbed Tony's dark hair and forced his head closer to the highly sensitive area. Tony hummed and, with his hand, took hold of Peter's erection and took the tip into his mouth. 

The taste of salty pre-cum landed on Tony's tongue and his swollen lips clamped around the pink head of Peter's hard penis. Tony began swallowing around the tip and slowly edged his nose closer to the love of his life's hips. He stopped whenever Peter made a particularly loud noise to keep him quiet but then continued until his nose was incontact with the submissive's pubes. 

Having no gag reflex, Tony was content and felt blessed. He could hear the man above him losing all control and with stuttering hips Peter began to take control over Tony who had previously been the one in charge of their movements. Tony took Peter's cock with ease as it slid in and out of his mouth with increasing speed. Peter tangled his fingers in the dark brown hair and threw his head back whilst stuttering his warning at Tony who just clamped his lips down tighter and swallowed Peter's dick easily. 

Tony swallowed the cum quickly and detached his pink lips from the head of Peter's softening dick. He too had needs and stood up. He took one look at the panting man and decided that he would rather fuck him from behind than face to face.

Peter opened his eyes after coming down from his high to see the Dom jerking himself off and looking at Peter with hungry, lustful eyes. "Turn around" This time Tony's heavy tone was not purposeful. His voice was husky and gravelly and Peter felt a shiver travel down his spine at the command. Letting his pants and boxers pool at his ankles, he turned around and put his arms above his head, supporting his weight on the stall wall and spread his legs for the Dom who was now definitely in charge, Peter had enjoyed his moment of control (with the face-fucking) but this submission seemed more natural to the both of them. 

Tony spat on his hand, for a makeshift lube, and rubbed the spit around his fingers. He knelt down and looked at the pure beauty of Peter's ass in front of him. He took his dry hand and pulled Peter's cheeks apart, the pink hole looked so delicious that Tony just had to place a light kiss directly on top, he may have slowly licked the fluttering pink hole afterwards with the flat of his tongue, or maybe Peter was just hallucinating. 

Tony swiftly entered his 'lubed' index finger into Peter and the bottom practically began crying. He was already sensitive from the night before, but he'd also been on edge for hours and he'd just cum. The 'almost' tears were not out of pain but from overstimulation. 

Tony decided he'd be quick for the mewling submissive, so he inserted another finger and quickened his pace, a third was added and Peter let go of the tears. A few wet tears fell down his flushed cheeks and Tony stood up, one of Tony's hands still working Peter's ass, the other wiped away the tears as his mouth kissed the back of Peter's sensitive neck. 

"I'm going to fuck you now" the Dom said to the submissive. The submissive nodded his consent and Tony removed his fingers. "Colour?" Peter looked back to see Tony looking down at his penis, standing proud and erect. "Uh Green" Peter said, eyes not leaving the member he wanted inside him. 

"You sure?" Tony said, “mhm” Peter assured him, and to prove it, Peter fell to his knees and lapped around Tony's cock quickly, covering it in spit. Tony tried to keep quiet at Peter's movements and ended up whining when the submissive stood up after a few seconds. 

"Y-you were crying though?" Tony said quickly. Peter nodded and replied "overstimulation, ‘s ok" he assured Tony, smiling. The bottom resumed his position leaning on the stall wall and Tony stood behind him. He pushed the head of his penis into Peter's soft but tight ass slowly, knowing that the lack of a proper lube was going to hurt the bottom, however Peter pushed his hips back quickly and his cheeks collided with Tony's hips loudly. Both of them gasped loudly and Tony had to bite onto Peter's shoulder to stop from moaning at the sensation of the tight bottom. 

"M-move Tony. Please" Peter sighed after the top had waited for a second. Tony began pulling his hips back slowly only for Peter to slam his hips forwards to speed up the process, the bottom began moving his hips quickly to signal to the man behind him what speed he prefered. Peter wanted it rough and Tony was happy to comply with the desperate bottom's sudden needs. Tony stilled the bottom's hips by grabbing onto them and slamming them into the stall wall, the bottom gasping as his second erection of the day was crushed and rubbed onto the cold metal wall. 

Tony began pushing into the bottom quickly, not caring about noises nor about Peter's overly sensitive body but his own needs. Tony was close, very close. After a couple more slams into the bottom's hips he pulled out. Peter whined but turned around, understanding completely. 

Tony wasn't surprised when the obviously dick hungry man fell once more to his knees and began kitten licking at Tony's pink tip. Tony's hips stuttered into action and Peter's red lips were directed onto Tony's dick and the submissive gladly opened his mouth for the Dominant to fuck. 

Tony watched as his dick disappeared within the submissive's red and swollen mouth. Tony's balls were suddenly grabbed by the bottom's small hand and Tony could see stars as he was cumming. Tony's hips stopped pounding into the bottom's face and he came to a halt. He breathed heavily just as a small 'pop' was heard from the bottom who had just sucked his dick dry. Below the submissive's dick, was a small puddle of cum, he too was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed as he licked his lips of any remaining cum. Tony decided that he wanted to see this sight again someday, whether they were back together or not.

Peter stood up and kissed Tony, who was watching his every move. Tony kissed back slowly and the two breathed heavily. Shyly smiling at each other they verbally communicated that they were both still in the ‘green’ zone. Tony apologised for watching Peter all day as he did his belt back up. Peter redid his tie as he mumbled “‘s ok” whilst blushing. Walking over to the large mirror over the taps he looked at the submissive in the reflection who was emerging from the same stall. 

Both of their heads of hair were like messy bird's nests and their faces looked satisfied and flushed. Tony heard Peter sigh as he left the bathroom and Tony smiled to himself, Peter still liked him, sexually at least. And Tony’s heart leapt at the amount of hope that had rushed in throughout the last 30 minutes.


	28. "fuck you"

Peter’s POV

The younger man watched as Tony wrung his hands together, the nervousness seeping out of him like a dark fog. Peter could feel the tension in Tony’s shoulders as he looked across the table at his former Dominant. 

Tony had texted him, and had seemingly ignored Peter’s request to delete his number, and asked if he would like to join him for dinner to talk through everything. Peter had expected that after a few days away from himself, Tony would be looking happier, healthier and better than he had last seen him. He was wrong, very wrong. Tony looked like a mess, so did Peter but he was trying to ignore that fact. 

Tony’s once fluffy hair was now a slicked mess of grease, he had dark purple bags under his bloodshot eyes and the skin on his face was pale with a slightly blue tinge to it. The man in front of Peter looked wrecked, as much as Peter felt, and seemed not to have slept in three months. He looked twice his age, and haggard. His beard was loosely shaven, it was stubbly in bad places as Tony had missed areas and hadn’t cared to correct himself. Peter watched the man in front of him open his mouth numerous times like a goldfish, but each time he clenched his mouth shut and his jaw tightened. Peter took in a breath and started speaking. 

“I’m not going to ask why you terminated the contract, we agreed that there would be no manipulation about it and I fear that doing so would be my way of guilting you into telling me stuff. You have… had… every right to terminate our contract. I’m just wondering why you were watching me yesterday, why you came to see me, why we… ya know… and whether that was your plan all along.” Peter asked, his mind whirring with confusion. Ever since Tony and himself had left that bathroom he had been confused. Did Tony still want him? Did he just want to play with Peter’s bruised heart? Did he just want to fuck around with Peter because he was easy in reach? What was going on in that genius mind of Tony Stark’s?

After a moment of thought Tony’s gravelly voice broke the silence of the room “I’m going to answer each question, and then I’m going to explain why I stopped the contract. I want to tell you, you deserve an answer and in the contract we only technically said that I couldn’t tell you what to do…” Tony paused and Peter took a sip of his drink, nodding and waiting for Tony to enlighten him. “So firstly, ‘why was I watching you yesterday?’. Truthfully, I was bored, and I missed you. I hadn’t anything else to do, and so when Jarvis told me that you’d arrived at half four in the morning I was curious. Was I about to see Spiderman? Or was I going to see you, and then why were you here three hours before your shift started?” Tony paused and took a sip of his wine, then continued. “So I told Jarvis to show me you, I noticed that you noticed, and then I saw something that intrigued me… you were turned on by the camera, and presumably of the idea of me watching… And I know I had no rights doing so, but I wanted to see you flustered, I wanted to see you squirm...” Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair, flattening it to his scalp again. Peter watched the facade of Tony Stark crumble before his eyes and he paused to think about the last time he’d seen Tony Stark this gone. 

He looked wasted, and exhausted. His words were produced by a gravelly voice box, one that had clearly been producing screams and was hoarse from crying. Peter took a moment to appreciate the fact that Tony had contacted him and that he was willing to explain himself. He also noticed that he was staring at Tony, and the man was staring straight back. “Continue…” Peter prompted, trying to make his voice kind and light. So Tony did, “I felt guilty as I did so, and I wondered if you were just naturally horny or something in the lab… but then you kept looking up at the camera, and every time you produced a lovely blush and you squirmed a little more for me” Tony mumbled the ending and Peter feared he would stop talking forever. 

He didn’t stop, much to Peter’s relief: “Then I got greedy and came downstairs, and I knew. I knew that if I stepped into that lab we were going to do something. Either you’d scream at me and call me a dirty pervert for watching you all day, or… we’d fuck. And You’d regret it and hate me even more...” Tony stopped talking and took another sip of his wine, he continued immediately. “And no I didn’t have a plan yesterday, I was curious, then greedy, then horny. Nothing in my mind was functioning correctly Pete, sorry...” Peter shook his head and told Tony not to apologise. Blushing, he admitted “I wanted you to come see me, secretly. I’d never had admitted that yesterday if you’d’ve asked...”. 

Tony smiled faintly at that and Peter’s heart bumped against his ribs as it was ignited with a flicker of happiness, he’d just made Tony smile. “No I had no plan, and to be honest I’ve not really had a coherent thought in the past couple days other than ‘I need to talk to you’, after yesterday… didn’t want you freaking out or anything,” Tony muttered. “I wanted to make sure you were safe, ya’know, and that if you wanted an explanation I’d give it to you…” On that matter Tony’s shoulders tensed and Peter watched as he gulped down the rest of his wine glass, like a man moments before dying of thirst. “I broke the contract because I... I’m fucked up”. 

“I can’t believe that you actually like me, let alone love me. It was 2 weeks and yet we both somehow fell in love, well I did anyway...” Tony mumbled, “you held me even when I was being an insecure piece of shit instead of caring for you, you loved me even when I let you fall into sub-drop. You were there when I needed you, even when I didn’t deserve you,” Peter watched as Tony took in a shuddering breath, “that’s why I terminated the contract, because I don’t deserve you, and you deserve so much better than me. I don’t believe that I was worthy of your love, or affection, or praise. I know that I could’ve told you this, and you would have taken hours and hours to tell me why I’m stupid and anxious and a bloody idiot, and yet I didn’t contact you, because I’m an idiot, and I’m stupid and a bloody idiot. I don’t think that you should waste your time consoling me and my stupid heart. I don’t think that's fair. You should be out enjoying yourself, with a Dom who will love you and care for you as I should have done.” Peter watched as Tony glanced up at him, insecurities present behind his eyes, ghosting their way through Tony’s mind… he could see them. 

Tony told him about the nightmare he’d had the day before they’d talked, and about how he knew the relationship was doomed from that point, because he would always be scared of hurting Peter, of being too disgusting in his needs and wants. And how deep down, Tony could never forgive himself for wanting Peter… even if Peter told him a thousand times that he wanted Tony and that he was perfectly fine with their relationship. 

Tony told Peter that he broke up with Peter because it was his punishment. He never wanted Peter to leave him, so he did it himself - in a scenario he could control, because even if Peter was leaving him. It was his fault and his choice. He told Peter about how he was disgusting, revolting, shameful. How he desired a man who was barely past legal, he wanted his full trust, just to be able to push it beyond what he could. How he wanted to own Peter and have him belong to him, have him claimed, untouchable, protected. But again, he reminded Peter that he was 19, and young, and innocent, and sweet, and Tony was not, in the slightest, worthy of that honour. 

Peter let him speak, he knew it was therapeutic to be able to let the anxieties out, he knew the demons would take years to dissolve; but Peter knew that he’d be around longer than them, he knew he was more stubborn, and he loved Tony more than the anxieties hated Tony. 

Tony told Peter that it was because he respected Peter, that he pushed him away, ended the contract and their relationship. He had set him free, and was now allowing Peter to find a Dom who was actually worthy of his love, loyalty and affection. And Tony even told Peter how much he hated the idea of Peter finding someone better than him, younger, prettier, fitter, healthy (emotionally, physically, mentally). Because he was selfish. And Peter decided in his own mind that that was perfectly fine. 

Because he’d found his Dom, his perfect man who was full of insecurities, but also was so in love with Peter that he had let him go. To make Peter ‘happier’ (in theory, Tony had actually done the complete opposite). But he had proven that he loved Peter more than he loved himself, that fundamentally Tony was willing to give up everything (or most of the things) that made him happy, that he loved; just to see Peter beter off. 

Once Tony had stopped talking, he looked up at Peter. His big brown eyes were full of fear and pain. The man seemed to tense as Peter opened his mouth, and took in a breath. 

“I love you Tony Stark but fuck you” Peter muttered. Peter watched as Tony’s eyes sparkled for a moment with reciprocated love, and then as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“How dare you make that decision for me? How dare you try to tell me what I deserve, what’s right for me, and what I want in a Dom.” Peter let the rage fill him, he loved Tony but he was a fucking idiot. And Peter knew that this was his chance to finally say what was on his mind.

Tony’s POV 

After an hour of spilling all his anxieties onto the table between himself and the love of his life, Tony paused to actually look at Peter. He was staring straight into Tony’s eyes as if he could see Tony’s soul, see how broken it was. How damaged he was inside, as if he could see the rips and tears of years of self-inflicted neglect and abuse. 

Peter spoke so gently that Tony almost didn’t catch him, and when he did hear him he felt a wave of warmth flow over him, and then as if a bucket of cold water had been tipped over his head. “I love you Tony Stark but fuck you”. Tony was confused, he of course loved Peter too, but why did Peter say that and then follow it with those words. Humourless, Peter started to speak, “how dare you make that decision for me? How dare you try to tell me what I deserve, what’s right for me, and what I want in a Dom.” Peter’s voice rang clear in his head, the man was pissed, and rightfully so. 

“I trusted you, to protect me and keep me safe.” Peter started, “but did you? No. You dumped me as soon as shit got tough, because you were too scared to ask for help. Tony, you’re an idiot, yes, but also a genius. I’d like to hope that the majority of the time your genius brain is working, but apparently when it comes to emotions and feelings the idiot-side of you slips out and makes all the shitty decisions”. Peter’s hands were clenched into fists on the table and Tony watched the space in between those hands carefully, head bowed he submitted to Peter’s anger and waited for more words to hit him. 

“I want to be your submissive, Tony” Peter said. His voice wasn’t angry, and his voice was clear. “I want to be your sub, I want to help you, take care of you, and be there for you. I can only do that if you let me in.” Tony’s eyes filled with unshed tears, he hated Peter’s tone of voice. He was back to kind, caring Peter. He was back to the man he fell in love with, the anger that Tony deserved had dissapated and Tony was left feeling guilty again. Peter spoke carefully, “I hate that you made that decision for me, that you decided that I wasn’t allowed in, that I wasn’t allowed to choose to do all those things. I hate that you didn’t ask me if I minded doing any of those things before dumping me. I’m furious that you think I’m not satisfied by this, that you think you’re ‘unworthy’ or something; that you think that I’m somehow better than you. We’re different people, I have less anxieties, sure, but I’m insecure as hell and I escape them through BDSM. You have anxieties and they escaped into our BDSM relationship, but Tony. Even if you decided to hate me, because you didn’t want me to care for you, and you needed to ignore that part of your heart that wants me in the way that you can’t forgive yourself for wanting. I’ll still be here for you.” 

“Because that’s what people do for those they love. They stick around, and take care of them. Because they want to and because they’d rather keep you safe and cared for than see you suffer,” Peter’s hand slid closer to Tony’s on the table. Tony held his hand gently and felt a surge of love and protection from the simple action, as if Peter was telepathically pouring all of his love and affection for Tony into his hand and passing it on to Tony. “And I love you, and yeah I fell too, waayy too fast to be normal; and sure, this isn’t a normal relationship. But quite frankly I don’t care. I trust you, I love you, I want you, so please. Don’t push me away, tell me the things you’re scared of and we’ll work through them. Let me inside your heart, let me make it a safe space for you, let me take care of you,” Tony looked up at Peter as he heard a slight wobble in his voice. Peter’s face was drenched in silent tears, his eyes were shining and he had developed a small smile on his face as Tony had looked up at him. “Please be my Dominant Tony, let me love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this book will end on ‘Chapter 30’ even if it’s technically 29 (I’m keeping the A/N one cos I am) sooooo that means that there’s 2 chapters left :) then the next book!!! I’m so excited


	29. "fuck me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plain erotic smut :) enjoy.

“Fuck me”

Third POV

Tony and Peter talked all evening, the dinner was lovely (Tony would hope so, the chef he hired produced a very large bill at the end and he’d paid anyway but even so… $40 for a damn steak?!). The two agreed that they both needed some time to cool down, some time to think before Peter properly offered to be back with Tony, and before Tony accepted the offer. 

Tony had simply said that to allow Peter some time where he wasn’t being watched by Tony while he made a decision. Peter agreed with it because he wanted Tony to trust that he would come back; and that he would stand with Tony forever. Peter got to work writing a new section of their contract once he went home, and he emailed it to Jarvis for Tony to read ONCE HE HAD GONE TO SLEEP ONLY. Jarvis had agreed and wouldn’t tell Tony it had even arrived until then. 

Peter wanted to see if Tony would sleep, and the next morning, to his surprise, he had a reply from Jarvis saying that he had sent it on to Tony. Peter had gone to work expecting Tony to watch him again, and was kind of disappointed when he didn’t see the little red dot watching over him. He texted Tony once he was walking home ‘I’ve made edits to the contract as you suggested I should, got any of ur own?’. Peter pressed ‘send’ and waited patiently for a reply. 

Only, a few hours later, there was nothing. Tony had read the text and Peter hadn’t heard anything. And so going off his better judgements, he slid into the Spidey suit and flung his way across New York to Tony. He hoisted himself onto the balcony he (now) hated, and slid the door open. Being inside Tony’s office while he wasn’t there was strange, all the lights off, and nobody around - it felt eerie. 

He walked towards the door and then remembered that the AI lived in all the rooms in the building. “Jarvis?” he spoke softly, and as if expecting Peter, Jarvis replied. “Yes Peter?”. “Er, where’s Tony?” he asked, he was simply checking up on the man, that’s not at all weird, he wasn’t being stalkery or rude. Or breaking and entering Tony’s apartment…

Meanwhile, Tony was upstairs on his couch in his bedroom, he was shirtless and sweaty and was quite frankly, having a wank. He wanted to prove to himself that he didn’t need to think about Peter to cum, that he wasn’t that obsessed with the poor boy. He had to kick himself (mentally) everytime he thought about Peter while he wanked, he didn’t want to think about the idea of the man kneeling in front of Tony as he wanked, ready for his cum in his mouth. He didn’t want to think about Peter’s ass and how well he rode him in that fucking bunny constume. He didn’t want to think about Peter’s kink for being whipped and spanked, and he especially didn’t want to think about Peter fucking him. The image had kept crawling into Tony’s dirty horrible mind, the idea of Peter eating out his ass and then fucking him. Proving to them both that Peter was a good boy for Tony, that he could make his Daddy cum- oh there it was, the sweet release of cumming. 

Tony laughed lightly as he realised he had started imagining Peter again. He peeled open his eyes and almost jumped backwards off the couch at what he saw. Spider Man was sat on the end of his bed, legs spread and he was casually leant back as if judging a contestant at an awards show. “You okay there Mr Stark?” Peter asked lazily, as if Tony’s hand wasn’t still wrapped around his still-hard cock. As if he was asking him how his day was after work. 

“Mhm, tickety boo” Tony mumbled, he couldn’t stop himself, but he began to move his fist. Just a slow and gentle stroke upwards, but Peter’s eyes snapped to the movement and watched, clearly wanting to touch Tony but restraining himself from doing so. Tony admired the way that the spandex-stuff moulded itself to Peter’s fit body. How his pecs were so clearly shown and how the bump of Peter’s nipples - as stiff as rocks - could be seen through the thin material. 

“Still got another round in you?” Peter asked, a bulge showing through the suit. Tony nodded, wanting nothing more than to have Peter under him. Well… he really wanted to have Peter doing -certain- things to him, but he was too afraid to ask. Too afraid that he’d love it and never want to turn back from it, and he would forever be unsatisfied, knowing he would never ask for it again. Or he wouldn’t be the Dom that Peter needed, one that could fuck him into next week… But yes he still had another round in him, but… he wanted something that Peter probably didn’t.

“I- er.. One sec. Need to chat ‘bout somthin” Tony mumbled. He pulled his hand away from his stiffy and covered himself with his t-shirt that had been laying by his lap. Peter nodded and smiled cutely at Tony. Peter watched as Tony shuffled around and became increasingly curious as the man not only kept getting harder about whatever he needed to talk to Peter about, but his nipples were becoming stiff at the cold air around him. He would remember that for later. “I- er I want to experiment with one of my soft limits...” Tony started, “I don’t want to do it within our contract though, but safewords should still apply I think” Peter nodded and tried to recall all of Tony’s soft-limits. 

“I want-” Tony started, and then very quickly ground to a halt. Peter raised an eyebrow, this was very not like Tony Stark. He demanded anything he wanted and this was obviously unchartered territory for Tony - or he wouldn’t be so nervous. “What is it Tony?” Peter asked, “as long as it’s not one of my limits I should be down with it,” Peter stood up and crossed the short distance to Tony, he kneeled in between his legs and kissed the man’s thigh. “I missed you,” he kissed the shivering skin again, “wanna please you,” he muttered into the skin, allowing his breath to stimulate Tony’s nerves. He reckoned he knew what Tony wanted, it was the one soft-limit that he was surprised about, the one that he’d thought about and then very much liked the idea of. 

He just needed Tony to say it, then he could have fun and fuck Tony so hard he saw stars. 

“Oh, I missed you too Baby,” Tony whined, his hand immediately curling into Peter’s hair. He ran another hand across the spandex on Peter’s shoulder and mumbled, “gonna need to take that off...”. Immediately the suit relaxed and fell away from Peter’s skin to reveal the now almost naked man in a small red thong. “What do you want Tony?” Peter asked, his voice light and cute, and directly pulling at the strings of Tony’s Daddy kink. 

“Want you to be good for Daddy, please-hmmm,” Tony grumbled, voice getting huskier with arousal. Peter pulled the t-shirt off of Tony’s lap gently and whined when Tony’s cock bounced and leaked a little pre-cum. Peter suckled on one of Tony’s balls lightly and mewled, “gunna be so good for Daddy, wanna make him cum so bad...”. Peter needed to tug at those kinky strings until Tony needed Peter to fuck him, be as desperate as Peter had been that day in the bunny costume. Peter nibbled at the skin, causing a light pink mark to appear, before moving on to another patch of Tony’s thighs. Tony finally caved, finally gave in and moaned, “ah fuck me Pete, please”. Peter grinned against Tony’s thigh and licked the area carefully, “gunna fuck Daddy so good, he’ll be so proud of me for making him cum so well,” Peter spoke. 

As he hadn’t rejected Tony’s request, Tony relaxed his body and went limp under Peter’s touch. Peter was teasing his body so beautifully, but as the moments moved on Tony felt himself reaching his climax. “Baby...” he said as he tugged Peter’s hair and face away from the balls the boy had been worshiping. “Gunna cum if you do that… not going to be able to keep goin’” he explained. Peter nodded and then stood up with slightly wobbly legs. He held out a hand and the two men walked to the bed carefully, hand in hand. Tony laid down and Peter immediately was licking and suckling at his very sensitive hole. Peter enjoyed Tony squirming against his movements and Peter enjoyed the sounds pouring from Tony’s mouth. 

The billionaire had gone from coherent sentences to “ohgodpete” very quickly and Peter was very satisfied with it. He wanted to fuck Tony so badly, and his cock was as hard as he had ever been and even if he tried he didn’t know if it could ever soften again. Not while Tony was moaning like that as he licked into his soft asshole. 

Peter sucked a finger into his lips and lubed it up with spit as he teased the puckered hole in front of him with his other thumb, he replaced it with his lubed finger and asked Tony for his colour. “Green, fuck me Pete, make Daddy cum” Tony babbled. Peter slowly eased his finger in and with a kiss to Tony’s balls the man had swallowed him without much complaint. 

Moments later, three of Peter’s fingers were wedged into Tony’s greedy ass and the man underneath Peter was mewling like a kitten. “Fuck me so good Baby, fuck me, fuckme fuckme” Tony moaned. Peter pulled out his fingers gently and Tony tensed, looking around and complaining as to why Peter had stopped. Peter simply laughed at the Dominant and explained that he was getting the lube, otherwise it would feel as though he’d ripped Tony in half. 

Tony blushed and mumbled an apology, followed by “so hurry up then...”, but they both knew that Tony was just whining for the sake of whining. Peter lubed up his incredibly stiff cock gently and took in a calming breath. His heart was pounding too fast for comfort and he was so overwhelmed with excitement and arousal that he could have jumped to London and back with pure adrenaline. He slowly pressed the tip of his cock into Tony’s heat and the head sunk into the warmth carefully. Tony moaned so many curse words at that and overall seemed very happy at Peter’s progress. Tony had also given up the pretence of a Daddy needing to be pleased by his Baby, and was just enjoying Peter making love to Tony, even if he hadn’t explicitly said it. Peter was happy though, he wanted this to be relaxing and as Tony had said, ‘not in the contract’. He liked that this was just Tony and Peter, vanilla and not complicated with kinks and a story line. 

He sunk deeper into Tony and all of his thoughts evaporated into the air. He moaned as his cock was surrounded by warm, clenching muscles; and he buried himself inside Tony until he hit a point that made Tony scream. Peter nudged backwards and forwards against Tony’s prostate until the man below him was shuddering an orgasm. Peter kissed Tony’s lips gently as Tony’s eyes opened. Peter then realised that he’d made Tony cum untouched, just him, just Peter. Nothing else had made Tony cum other than his cock in Tony’s ass. 

Peter felt his chest swell with pride but he quickly paid attention to Tony, “want me to pull out? You too sensitive?” Tony shook his head and blushed, Peter realising that Tony’s cock hadn’t softened, despite witnessing Tony orgasm twice already within the last 2 hours? Hour? 4 hours? Oh well. 

Peter kissed Tony gently and told him that he could ‘yellow’ at any time and finish with a wank very happily. Tony assured him that he would if he needed to, but for now - he wanted to see how fast Peter could fuck Tony, how quickly he could make Tony cum again. Peter took Tony’s challenge and pulled out until his cockhead was almost loose from Tony’s tight cavern. Then he thrust with all his force back inside and towards Tony’s prostate and both the men let out hideously loud moans. Tony’s moans were unabashedly loud now, clearly very stimulated and they did nothing but turn Peter on as he thrust into the perfect ass he so adored. 

Peter chased his orgasm as much as he could and after a few beautiful minutes of moaning and kissing Tony with all his hunger, he finally came. His hips stuttered to a stop and Tony’s ass clenched around him as if trying to milk every drop out of him, and after a moment he dug himself deeper into Tony and pressed all of his weight into Tony’s prostate and felt the man beneath him shiver and shudder as he came for a third time.


	30. Spiderman and Iron Man

The two lovers slept in each other's arms for the first time in two weeks; and Tony, for once, actually slept. He’d passed out last the night before, and was surprised to find an email from Peter in his inbox, but he’d been happy that Peter had set the rule to Jarvis because it’s true… he would have stayed up worrying about his reply. 

From: Peter.Parker@gmail.com  
CC: Jarvis@jarvis.jarvis  
To: TonyStarkPersonal@StarkIndustries.com 

Hi, here’s the contract, feel free to edit it!

Love, Peter

Sent from my iPhone

Linked content: T/P contract D/s

Amended contract (Peter only, no Tony edits yet):  


1\. The Dom and sub can both terminate and renew the contract, but must explain why to the other partner, and let them explain why they think its a bad idea to do so.  


a- This includes Tony’s excuses of “cos i said so”  


b- This also includes Tony’s excuses of “cos u deserve more” or whatever bullshit he comes up with  


2\. The Dom and sub must go on at least one date a week, coffee or dinner or phone call at least to stop them dying of boredom  


3\. Peter can wank now unless Tony says no  


4.Tony can’t be an idiot and shove Peter away anymore, he has to let him cuddle him when he’s sad  


5\. Peter can have an allowance of $5000 a day. 

Tony had laughed his way through Peter’s contract amendments. He began editing them quickly. 

Amended contract (Peter and Tony edits, needs Peter approval):  


1\. The Dominant and the submissive can both terminate and renew the contract, but must explain why to the other partner. They must let them explain why they think it could be a bad idea to do so. Except if Jarvis agrees that they are within their rights, i.e. if the contract was broken or if they fear they will be manipulated into reopening the contract.  


a- The Dom/sub must especially talk if either party is anxious and letting it get in the way of the relationship  


b- Or if they are hiding things from their partner, and causing suspicion of withdrawal or Dom/sub drop.  


c- The Dom and sub must meet at least once a week for coffee or dinner or just for a phone call. This will prevent distancing and loneliness.  


2\. Once a month the pair should go to the club or have bedroom time at a minimum for personal preference reasonings.  


3\. Peter can wank now unless Tony says no - fine  


4\. Tony can’t be an idiot and shove Peter away anymore, he has to let him cuddle him when he’s sad - fine  


5\. Peter can have an allowance of $5000 a day - fine  


6\. Tony must remember that Peter loves him no matter what. And visa versa. 

Tony pressed send and went along with his day. 

-

Peter informed him the next morning, while they were still cuddling in bed that he had never gotten the email. Tony grabbed his phone off the side and immediately tried to find who he’d sent the email to… “ah fuck…” Tony groaned. Peter tensed up, fearing the worst. “Sent it to Pepper not Peter”. Tony laughed as he read Pepper’s disgusted reply, apparently she didn’t want to know what was going on and had deleted the message as soon as she’d read it - and then tried to drown her eyes in bleach. 

Tony returned the email to Peter and then read out his responses to Peter. To his amusement, Peter had been shocked about the allowance and it was apparently a joke that he never intended on being serious. “You can have it if you want...” Tony almost said. But then didn’t. He didn’t want to shove his money in Peter’s face… “If you need money, just tell me and I’ll help you, but I don’t want you to feel like you owe me for it, don’t try and pay me back either...” Tony grumbled. Peter blushed and confirmed that he was okay, money-wise. 

The two continued the rest of their lazy Saturday morning and the two men found a familiar sort of comfort in the domesticity of it all. Tony loved being able to cook breakfast for Peter, he was actually very good, but just never bothered out of pure laziness. They had lovely shower sex, (Peter bottomed this time because Tony was sore) and then they had concluded that they would want to work on Peter’s suit since it was still in a crumpled heap on Tony’s bedroom floor. 

Tony ‘ooh’ed and ‘ahh’ed at the suit as he reveled in the masterpiece that Peter had created. He was shocked that the teenager could create something this amazing on his own, with minimal resources. He didn’t tell Peter that the suit would probably cost about $1 billion to make with his tech, but he did tell him how much he really wanted to make Peter a new suit. “If you want me to of course, I don’t want to if you don’t want it, and I’m not trying to say that it’s bad - because it’s not. It’s really good I would even-” Tony was shut up with Peter’s lips against his. Peter kissed him gently and then pulled back once he knew that Tony wouldn’t start rambling immediately again. “That would be incredible. To have Iron Man and SpiderMan made by Stark. It would be an honour to have a suit made by you Mr Stark...” Peter smiled and Tony relaxed. Peter meant it and wasn’t just saying it to make him feel better. “Shall we get on with it then Mr Parker?”. 

So they did, the two nerds burrowed themselves away in Tony’s lab all day and almost all night working on Peter’s new suit; they laughed themselves silly and enjoyed having another genius for company. Both men were as smart as the other and at some points Tony reckoned he was running behind Peter, the man being very quick with calculations that he believed came instinctively from the spiderbite. Throughout the process of making the suit, Tony had heard how Peter was bitten and had to learn to be SpiderMan on his own. He asked him why he hadn’t contacted the Avengers for help or something, and Peter’s very humble reply made Tony almost want to cry. “I didn’t think I was Avenger’s worthy, I was just some kid with strength...” Tony had kissed Peter after that and told him that at the next Avengers meeting he was invited to be there as Spiderman. 

Tony gifted Peter his own AI, who he promptly named Karen; and after 18 hours of work, Peter put on the suit and the two men gushed about how amazing it was to the other as Peter deftly flung around the room. Tony suited up quickly and then flew out of the window, Peter moments behind him. That night, SpiderMan and Iron Man were seen wrestling mid-air and flying around New York, at one point SpiderMan had missed a web on a building but within seconds (and well before Spiderman could have been hurt) Iron Man had plucked him out of the air and had held him safe before flying way too high for Spiderman’s liking, causing the man to fling himself out of Iron Man’s arms and skydive back towards the concrete. Hours later, when Karen reported to Jarvis, who reported to Tony - that Peter’s stomach had rumbled way too loudly to be normal, did Tony suggest they go back to the apartment. 

After enjoying dinner (as the sun rose) the two lovers collapsed into the couch in Tony’s living room and cuddled up together. They truly enjoyed each other’s company, and after such a horrible time apart it felt very good for both to be back together again. After “I love you”’s had been muttered, and soft kisses had been shared, the two fell asleep as the sun slid into the sky and neither seemed to give a shit that they were missing work. As it was, in fact, monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats all folks!
> 
> See you in the next book, the chapter is up now!


End file.
